


30 Day McDanno Challenge - Explicit Version II

by Leslie_Knope



Series: 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy June and welcome to the 30 Day McDanno Challenge...the explicit version! (Inspired by Teeelsie's wonderful version.) This has a whole lot of porn with some plot, and it's one connected story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Day McDanno Challenge - Explicit Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075167) by [Teeelsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie). 



“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Danny muttered. He stopped to run both his hands through his hair and blow out a loud breath before resuming his pacing. He turned on his heel and narrowly avoided slamming into a gurney that was being pushed rapidly down the hall.

Flattening himself against the wall in an attempt to stay out of the way, he darted his gaze up and down the hallway. He sagged in relief, bracing against the wall a bit, when he saw Chin and Kono hurrying toward him.

“Danny!” Kono called out, skidding to a stop in front of him. “What happened? Is Steve okay?”

Danny dropped his head and shrugged. “I, uh, I don’t know yet. He was in and out of consciousness in the ambulance. All they’ll tell me is that he’s not critical and not headed into surgery, so I guess that’s good.”

“That’s great news,” Chin said firmly. “What happened?”

Kono reached toward Danny and started undoing the TAC vest he was still wearing. Mostly numb, Danny leaned heavily against the wall and let her move his limbs.

“We went after Johnson and he took off. I, of course, said we should wait for backup, but obviously the bastard didn’t listen.” Danny laughed weakly, no humor in the noise as he let Kono pull his vest over his head.

“We split up but Johnson had another guy with him. Steve took a few in the vest and got clipped in the arm, I think. By the time I took the guys down and got to him, there was a lot of blood and he was pretty out of it. I called for a bus and now we’re here.”

“Detective Williams?” Danny’s head shot up and he looked down the hall to see a nurse standing with a clipboard, looking at him.

“Yes, yes,” he called out, pushing off the wall and heading toward her. “Is he okay?”

She smiled gently at him. “Yes, Commander McGarrett is going to be just fine. He’s got some bruised ribs from the impact of the bullets and he needed several stiches in his arm from where he got hit. But all the tests came back fine, so no internal bleeding and no concussion.”

“No concussion?” Danny asked curiously. “He was in and out in the ambulance.”

The nurse shook her head. “He isn’t showing any signs. It was likely just the shock from the impact to his torso.”

Danny nodded, feeling incredibly relieved. “How long does he need to stay? He’ll be climbing the walls in a few hours, and believe me, no one wants to deal with that.”

She chuckled. “Only a couple more hours probably. He needs to finish a line of antibiotics and we want to keep an eye on him for a bit to make sure nothing else pops up. He was awake and asking for you, if you want to come back.”

Danny exhaled and turned to face Chin and Kono, who both nodded at him.

“Go see him, brah,” Chin said. “We’ll go check in with HPD about the case and stop by later.”

Danny nodded at them and rested his hand on Kono’s forearm. “Thanks guys. I’ll let you know when he gets out of here.”

Danny turned toward the nurse, smiled faintly at her, and followed her down a neighboring hallway. She stopped in front of a door and gestured.

“If he’s not awake now, he should be soon,” she said.

Danny gave her a grateful look and slipped into the private room. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the dimness, and focused on Steve, who was lying peacefully with his eyes closed. He was shirtless, with a blanket pulled up to the middle of his chest, and there was a bright white bandage wrapped around his left bicep.

Danny looked around for a chair and quietly pulled it next to the bed. He sank down heavily and reached out to carefully take Steve’s hand in his.

“For God’s sake, babe,” Danny whispered. “What am I gonna do with you, huh?”

He dipped his head to gaze at their joined hands and sighed. Danny had a lot of complex feelings for his partner, and that was putting it lightly. Sure, a lot of time he was convinced that being Steve’s partner was the equivalent of being in the express lane to an early death, but there was a lot of affection there, too. He had realized a while ago that his feelings went beyond the normal _I’d take a bullet for you because I’m your partner_ and came perilously close to _I’d take a bullet for you because I_ love _you_.

He had even dealt with the whole _holy fuck you’re sexually attracted to a guy_ thing, which was most definitely a new development in his life. Thanks to some helpful Internet research and some exploratory masturbatory sessions—which now almost exclusively feature a naked Steve and water in various scenarios—Danny considered himself to be about 90% over that mental hurdle.

He fully realized how lucky he was to have a partner who was his best friend. In truth, he was basically just flat-out scared as shit of messing that up. And from what he knew about Steve “Smooth Dog” McGarrett? Well, he appeared to be straight as an arrow and Danny revealing his feelings would most definitely result in a messing up of their partnership.

But now and again…Danny wasn’t so sure. Every once in a while there would be a piercing glance, or an enigmatic comment, or a lingering touch that would only serve to get Danny’s hopes raised a tiny bit. Before he beat them back down at least—he was really good at that now. But each and every one of those moments just put a little chink in Danny’s armor.

And all of these situations that ended with Steve bruised and/or bleeding? (Which happened far too frequently thanks to Steve’s penchant for disaster and apparent dislike for backup.) Well, it was like taking a hammer to Danny’s precious armor.

Danny was jerked out of his thoughts as he felt Steve’s hand grip his tightly. Steve twitched and his eyes flew open, landing on Danny’s face.

“Danno,” he said softly, relaxing his iron grip on Danny’s hand. ( _But he didn’t let go_ , the voice in Danny’s head helpfully reminded him.)

“Hey there, buddy,” Danny said. “How ya feeling?”

Steve tried to sit up a bit more, leaning on Danny’s hand for leverage. “Fine, basically.”

Danny chuckled, unable to keep the fondness off his face. “Only you would say you’re fine after being knocked out and shot.”

Steve smiled and shook his head, further ruffling his already-messy hair. “Don’t even have a headache, Danno. And I think it’s only a few stitches,” he said, peering down at his arm.

“Oh shit, you’re probably thirsty. Hang on.” Danny twisted in his chair, not letting go of Steve’s hand, and reached out with his free hand to pour a glass from the pitcher near the bed.

Steve tried to reach for the glass with his left hand, but he winced and Danny quickly intervened. He let go of Steve’s right hand and pressed the glass into it. Danny didn’t move his hand from its place on Steve’s bed and watched as Steve drained the glass in one long gulp. (He was _not_ looking at Steve’s throat as he swallowed, nope.)

Steve sighed in relief and stretched his arm out to put the glass back on the table next to the bed, his damn tattooed bicep getting way too close for comfort. “Thanks, Danno.”

Danny swallowed dryly as Steve dropped his arm down and grabbed his hand again, this time twining their fingers together. Danny let himself indulge for a second in the sensation—Steve’s fingers, cold from the glass, felt terrific against his warm ones—and then steadfastly tried to ignore it. Yet another chink in the armor.

“So do you, uh, do you remember what happened?” he said lamely.

Steve smiled knowingly at him. “No concussion, remember?”

“So then you remember how you ignored my advice, _again_ , and went in without backup, _again_ , and got yourself shot, _again_?”

“Aw, were you worried about me, Danno?” Steve said with a smirk.

“You fucker, of course I was worried about you!” Danny wrenched his hand away from Steve’s and stood up, running his hand over his hair and pacing in front of Steve’s bed.

“Look, I know this is just no big deal to you Steve, but believe it or not, I really don’t enjoy watching my partner and best friend get shot. Multiple times, mind you. Riding with you in an ambulance while you’re passed out and bleeding is seriously not my idea of a good time!”

Steve looked stricken and raised his hand in Danny’s direction. Danny blew out a breath and walked back toward Steve’s bedside, dropping back down into the chair. Steve reached out and grabbed his hand again, rubbing his thumb soothingly along Danny’s wrist.

Danny refused to look down.

“Uh,” he started. “That maybe, just maybe, might have been a bit of an overreaction. I know you’re okay. Just seems like it’s been happening a lot lately.”

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Steve said seriously. “I’m just not really used to having people worry about me that much.”

“Yeah, well,” Danny said, breaking his resolve and looking down at their hands. _Fuck, Steve’s hand is big_. “You better get used to it, babe.”

“Yeah?” Steve said cautiously, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. His thumb stopped stroking Danny’s hand, and he gripped it harder instead.

Shit. Danny’s armor seems to be dissolving faster than he can put it back together. He lifted his eyes and met Steve’s gaze, surprised to see his eyes dark and his pupils dilated. “Yeah,” he exhaled.

Steve smiled broadly and all of a sudden jerked firmly on Danny’s hand.

Danny squeaked in surprise as he ended up mostly sprawled over Steve, managing to catch himself with his free hand braced by Steve’s left shoulder. He looked down to see Steve’s gaze roving all over his face, seeming to stop at his mouth. Danny licked his lips automatically.

“Uh, babe,” Danny started, trying desperately to not connect the dots the way he wants to. “Whatcha doin’ here? This is probably not good for your ribs.”

“Shut up, Danno,” Steve said fondly, lifting his head and pressing his mouth firmly over Danny’s.

Danny froze for a few seconds, kissing back a little on instinct but not totally comprehending what was happening. He was brought out of his daze when he felt Steve grip his hand even tighter.

Danny groaned and leaned down further to press harder against Steve, slackening his mouth a bit. Steve moaned as he took the cue, letting his tongue invade Danny’s mouth. Danny tilted his head to change the angle and deepened the kiss, reveling in the warmth of Steve’s mouth. He pulled back a little after a minute and bit down gently on Steve’s lower lip. Gratified to feel Steve shudder beneath him, Danny swiped his tongue over the bite and sunk back into Steve’s mouth.

Danny felt Steve let go of his hand and begin to stroke slowly up his back. His own hand moved automatically to Steve’s face, thumb brushing against his jaw as Danny pushed his fingers into Steve’s hair. He tugged slightly, using his grip to angle Steve’s head further.

Steve’s hand slipped down around Danny’s hips and rubbed once, twice over Danny’s crotch. Danny groaned into Steve’s mouth and pressed his hips harder into Steve’s hand. Smiling into the kiss, Steve used one quick wrist flick to undo the button on Danny’s pants before starting in on the zipper.

“Steve!” Danny whisper-yelled, scooting back into his seat and reaching for his zipper. “Are you actually insane? Did those pain meds they gave you mess with the part of your brain that makes sane decisions? Oh who am I kidding, like that was even there to begin with.”

“Relax, Danno,” Steve murmured with a slow grin, his eyes hazy. “First of all, no pain medication. I got a local when they stitched my arm but nothing else—just Tylenol for the ribs. C’mere. I can tell that you’re tense, this will help you relax.”

“Help me relax, he says,” Danny said incredulously. “Having sex in public, in a _hospital_ for fuck’s sake, does not make me _relax_.”

“Daniel,” Steve said mildly, his eyes dancing. “Go lock the door and get your ass back here.”

Danny looked back and forth between Steve and the door. His brain was having a heated internal debate with his dick, and his dick was definitely winning. With a growl, he rose to his feet and headed toward the door. He reached for the lock but jumped back as the door suddenly opened in his face.

“Commander McGarrett!” The doctor called out as she entered the room, shooting a smile toward Danny. “Let’s see if we can get you out of here. How’re you feeling?”

Danny shot a panicked glance in Steve’s direction, turning toward the window and discreetly adjusting himself in his pants.

“Uh,” Steve said, his voice sounding a little strangled. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Feeling just fine, doc. Excited to go home.” He winked at Danny, who groaned inwardly.

A few minutes later, after a careful examination of his arm, the doctor deemed Steve ready to be discharged.

“Keep an eye on that wound to make sure it doesn’t get infected. And most importantly, take it easy for several days. Those bruised ribs need time to heal. Understood?” she said sternly.

Steve nodded, trying and mostly failing to look meek. “Yes, ma’am.”

\------

“Your chariot awaits,” Danny said, gesturing toward the Camaro with a flourish. “Enjoy the passenger seat, princess.”

Steve merely scowled at him, nodding a thank you to the nurse and pushing himself up out of the wheelchair—you’d think Steve would know by now that it was hospital policy, though his vociferous protests suggested otherwise. Danny gripped his elbow and helped him lower down into the car.

“Not an invalid, Danny,” Steve grumbled, though he grimaced a bit as the swung his legs into the car.

Danny just rolled his eyes and circled around the front of the Camaro, relishing the opportunity to for once drive his own car. Their drive was mostly silent, and Danny even let Steve fiddle with the radio until he found some truly terrible music. The guy was hurt, after all.

The second Danny put the car in park in front of Steve’s house, the other man was on him in an instant. “Mmph,” Danny tried to say around the second tongue suddenly in his mouth. He got a hand in Steve’s hair and tried to ease him into something a little deeper and less frantic. Steve finally pulled back a little bit and Danny pushed forward.

The groan that Danny more felt than heard didn’t seem like it was all pleasure.

“Steve!” Danny hissed, pulling away and trying to sit back further in his seat. “Your ribs are bruised. C’mon. Take it a little easy.”

“Fine, Danno,” Steve said primly, settling back into his seat. “So then do me instead.”

“Wow, you’re quite the romantic, huh?” Danny said dryly, though the corners of his mouth twitched.

“Well,” Steve started. “You wouldn’t let me jack you off in the hospital, so now you need to make it up to me.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “I realize that you practically need to rent out a room at the hospital and it’s pretty much a second home to you, but I actually don’t have any desire to have sex there.”

“But you do in the car, right?” Steve said with a grin.

Danny fell silent and looked Steve right in the eye. “Maybe,” he said with a smirk.

Steve laughed and gestured toward Danny. “C’mere then.”

Danny finally got the chance to unbuckle his seatbelt, and as he leaned over to kiss Steve, his elbow dug painfully into the center console. Oh well. As Steve’s hands came up automatically to Danny’s shoulders, Danny moved his mouth down Steve’s jaw and over toward his ear.

“This means you gotta stay still, okay?” Danny said softly, punctuating his words with a quick tug on Steve’s earlobe with his teeth.

Steve groaned and nodded frantically, twisting his head to get back at Danny’s mouth. He sank into the kiss hungrily and moved one hand into Danny’s hair.

Danny let his left hand drift down, pausing to rub against Steve’s abs before resting against the top of his pants. He undid _all_ the buttons—fucking cargo pants—and pushed the pants, as well as Steve’s boxers, as far down as he could without asking Steve to move.

Danny groaned. Steve’s cock was long and sculpted and as beautiful as the rest of him. “Must you be an overachiever in _all_ areas, seriously?”

“You complaining?” Steve asked with a lecherous grin. He shivered as Danny’s fingers ghosted up the side of his dick.

“You are just incorrigible,” Danny said lowly, nosing against Steve’s neck.

He gripped the base of Steve’s dick and lingered there for a second, letting his fingers brush gently at the heavy balls below. Steve thrust his hips and pushed his cock up through the circle of Danny’s fist.

“Nuh uh,” Danny chided, his hand leaving Steve’s dick to push down against his hip. “Stay still.”

Steve threw his head back and groaned, bouncing his legs restlessly. “C’mon, c’mon.”

Danny chuckled and resumed his original position, sliding up and down slowly as he got a feel for the terrain. He reached up to push his tongue in Steve’s mouth as he sped up the pace and quickly stripped Steve’s cock.

Steve wrenched his head away from Danny’s with a surprised gasp. Looking down to see Danny’s hand moving in a blur over his dick, Steve screwed his eyes shut and tensed. Danny watched him intently, eager to take in every little twitch and moan. All of a sudden Steve blew out a loud breath and jerked his hips up as he curled forward slightly. Temporarily distracted by the clenching of Steve’s abs as he writhed around, Danny looked down to see pearly white come covering his hand. He loosened his grip and slowed the pace, just barely touching Steve’s dick as he gently stroked him through the aftermath.

Danny felt Steve shudder so he removed his hand and wiped it on Steve’s shirt with a grin. He let himself look at Steve, who still had his head tipped forward and his eyes closed. Steve’s chest was rising with each quick breath, and his cock gave one last valiant twitch as it lay along his thigh.

Still a little hazy, Steve reached out blindly and massaged his fingers over the bulge in Danny’s pants. Danny moaned and lowered his hand over Steve’s. He pressed harder and moved their hands up and down two, three, four times until he came with a shout.

The two sat there, trying to regulate their breathing, for a few minutes until Danny looked over at Steve with a grin. “You just made me come in my pants, but I’m gonna forgive you because you’re so pretty.”

Steve just laughed and reached one hand out toward Danny, wrapping the other arm around his ribs.

“You okay?” Danny asked gently.

Steve nodded. “Ribs are a little sore, but it was worth it.”

Danny returned his smile and stroked his thumb along Steve’s cheek. “Let’s go inside then. You should lie down.”


	2. Cuddling

Steve woke with a start, blinking rapidly to clear the last vestiges of sleep from his brain. What had woken him? He stilled and listened carefully—nothing out of the ordinary. The morning light coming in through the curtains was dull and gray, so it was still early.

He shifted slightly and barely stifled a groan. Fuck, his ribs were sore. The dull throb in his torso brought back all the memories from yesterday—getting shot, the hospital, Danny…Danny! Steve’s eyes widened, and he whipped his head to the left. Relief washed over him as he saw Danny lying there, sleeping. Thank god that wasn’t a dream.

Steve held his breath and braced himself as he shifted onto his side to face Danny. The shot of pain was worth it for the unobstructed view. Danny was on his stomach, with his arms up around his pillow and his head turned in Steve’s direction.

He let himself look openly at Danny’s face. His features were relaxed, his mouth was slack, and the lines around his eyes were smoothed out. Steve could imagine Danny looking like this, all peaceful and quiet, after sex, and he was suddenly extremely eager to find out if he was right. His gaze drifted to Danny’s broad, freckled shoulders and down his smooth bare back, which was rising rhythmically with every breath. The elastic waistband of his boxers barely peeked out from beneath the white sheet pooled around his hips.

Staring at the dimple in Danny’s low back, right above his boxers, Steve let himself get lost in thought for a moment. Of all the emotions that had been jostling for attention the day before in the hospital—fear, arousal, excitement—the one he felt most strongly was _relief_. Steve had been fighting his feelings for so long. Denying that they were there, at first, and then trying desperately to suppress them and hide them, all the while steadfastly denying the slightest possibility that Danny could feel similar. He felt like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and all of a sudden he could breathe easily. It was like a giant puzzle piece of his life just fell into place—he knew that this was exactly where they should be. And that was to say nothing of his amazing orgasm yesterday in the car; he hadn’t come that fast since he was a teenager. Guess that’s what you get after years of pining, though thankfully Danny hadn’t fared much better.

“Whatcha thinking about there, babe?”

Steve started at the sound of Danny’s voice, jerking his gaze up to find Danny’s bright blue eyes staring right at him. He barely managed to suppress a shudder at Danny’s rumbly voice, slow and rough from sleep. He then flushed a bit, felt his ears get hot, and shook his head. “Nothing.”

Danny smirked and scooted closer. He reached out and put his warm palm on Steve’s chest. “This okay?”

Steve nodded and carefully lifted his left arm, allowing Danny to settle against his chest before bringing his arm back down around Danny’s shoulders. Danny yawned hugely in response and turned his face into Steve’s chest.

Steve chuckled, managing to stay still for several minutes before his legs started squirming a bit.

“You’re interrupting my sleep, Steven,” Danny mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“Sorry, Danno,” Steve said quietly. “Just wish I could go for a swim.”

Danny lifted his head and looked up at Steve for a minute, blinking languidly, before nodding firmly and untangling himself from Steve’s hold. Faster than Steve would have guessed he was capable of moving this early in the morning, Danny clambered out of bed and gathered the comforter up in his arms.

“What in the world…” Steve began.

“Up and at ‘em, babe,” Danny said. “Let’s go.”

Steve looked at Danny quizzically but he said nothing, only extending his hand to help Steve lever himself out of bed.

“How’re the ribs?” Danny asked, still holding Steve’s hand.

“A little sore,” he acknowledged. “I should take some Advil.”

“You do that and meet me outside,” Danny said with a smirk.

Steve just shook his head and headed into the bathroom. After taking care of business and swallowing a couple Advil, he made his way down the stairs and out the back door. He stopped short at the edge of the lanai and smiled. Danny had laid the comforter out on the sand, safely away from the water’s edge, and was stretched out on his back, eyes closed.

“C’mere, babe,” Danny called out softly. “Believe it or not, it’s a little cold out here.”

Steve picked his way down the beach and slowly lowered himself down onto the blanket. Danny immediately rolled over and rearranged them in the same position they were in earlier, with his head resting on Steve’s chest and their legs intertwined. Danny reached behind himself to grab the edge of the blanket, pulling it over the two of them to create a warm cocoon.

“I’ll have you know that one, it’s the ass crack of dawn, and two, I am willingly subjecting myself to sand in lots of uncomfortable places,” Danny grumbled.

Steve just grinned and slid his right hand into Danny’s hair, tugging to raise Danny’s head. Steve lowered his mouth to Danny’s, sinking his tongue into that lush warmth. Danny opened to him immediately, his hand rising up to brush along Steve’s jaw.

When the need for oxygen became too great, Danny pulled back. “Don’t get used to all this niceness. It’s only ‘cause you’re injured,” he said, a warm smile belying his words.

“Sure, Danno,” Steve said pacifyingly.

Danny patted his chest and rested his head back down. “Be quiet, you big lug. I need more sleep.”

“You sure you wanna sleep?” Steve asked, reaching his right hand down to let his fingers trail along Danny’s inner thigh.

Danny groaned and hitched his leg up high over Steve’s to give him more access. “Are you trying to lure me from sleep with sex?”

“Absolutely,” Steve said firmly. “Is it working?”

“It always works,” Danny said, tilting his head up toward Steve and letting his mouth slide into a lazy grin.

Steve chuckled and leaned down again to capture Danny’s mouth. As amazing as last night in the car had been, he was seriously craving something a little slower. And he somehow hadn’t even gotten a glimpse of Danny’s dick yet, which needed to be rectified immediately.

Without breaking their kiss, Steve shifted his arm under Danny to pull him even closer and partway on top of him. His right hand continued its exploration by slipping under Danny’s boxers and stroking the thin skin over his hipbone.   

Danny turned his head into Steve’s neck and groaned, pushing his hips slightly into Steve’s hand. Steve slid his hand around and down to grasp at Danny’s ass, gratified by how nicely it fit in his hand. He kneaded it for a second before reluctantly letting go and bringing his hand around again to push through the coarse hair at the base of Danny’s cock.

Danny suddenly twisted away and wriggled, trying to divest himself of his boxers. He finally succeeded and turned back toward Steve, resuming the same position he’d been in before and grinding against the line of Steve’s hip.

It was Steve’s turn to groan as he looked down to see Danny’s cock sliding through his fist. It was a dusky red and as stocky and solid as its owner, somehow even better than Steve had imagined it to be. Steve traced his finger down the vein on the side and then rolled Danny’s heavy, warm balls in his hand. Danny whined high in his throat and thrust forward, trying to get more friction. Steve deliberately slowed his pace, much to Danny’s chagrin, stroking up and down slowly and circling over the head with every few strokes.

“Fuck, Steve, fuck,” Danny said between kisses against Steve’s neck. “Oh _shit_.”

Steve smiled as he listened to the string of mostly garbled curse words coming from Danny’s mouth. He always knew he would be loud. He used his nose to nudge at Danny’s face until his mouth was within reach, then sinking his tongue into Danny’s mouth at the same time as he tightened his grip a bit on his dick. He swallowed Danny’s resulting moan and pressed even harder against his mouth.

Danny seemed to lie back and take it, relishing in all the sensations. Steve could tell Danny was close so he dove in for another deep kiss, knowing that the slight lack of oxygen would only enhance his orgasm. He increased the pace of his hand as he invaded Danny’s mouth

Danny tore his mouth away and gasped. “Oh god, Steve, I’m gonna come. Fuck fuck _fuck_.”

Steve looked down at Danny, who had fallen silent and still with his mouth open. Fuck, that was a good look on him. Just a second later he saw Danny twitch violently and felt the wet warmth sliding over his hand. Steve kept up the fast pace of his hand for several more seconds until Danny shuddered and pulled back a bit. He dropped his head against Steve’s shoulder and groaned.

As Danny lie there, gasping and still twitching a bit, Steve couldn’t hold back any longer. He slid his hand into his shorts and grasped his aching dick. Adjusting his grip slightly, he immediately launched into a fast pace. Just a few strokes later, he was coming with a stuttered breath, planting his feet flat on the sand and arching his back.

“Hey,” Danny protested, flicking at Steve’s chest half-heartedly. “I wanted to do that.”

“Sorry, Danno,” Steve huffed and pulled him closer. “At least you can go back to sleep now.”


	3. Watching a Movie

“Okay Grace Face,” Steve said. “What’s it gonna be?”

He plopped down on the couch next to Grace and slung his arm over the back. Grace leaned into him and frowned, still flicking through the available Netflix movies on Steve’s television.

“Ooh!” Grace brightened considerably and bounced a little in her seat. “Despicable Me! That’s a good one. Is that okay?”

“Your choice, monkey,” Danny called out from the kitchen. He appeared in the doorway, balancing a large bowl of popcorn and two bottles of beer in his hands. He strolled over to the couch and deposited the bowl into Grace’s lap before settling down on her other side, reaching to hand the other beer to Steve. He looked over Grace’s head at him and winked. Danny just shook his head fondly and reached his arm over the back of the couch to rest against Steve’s.

Grace had come over that morning, and they’d had a full day of surfing and playing on the beach. Since Uncle Steve’s abilities were limited because of his healing ribs, Danny had been on water duty, much to his chagrin. He had to put up with gentle ribbing from Steve and Grace—though mostly Steve, let’s be honest—about how Danny couldn’t toss Grace as high in the air as her Uncle Steve could. Danny could see, however, how upset he seemed to be about his mostly landlocked status, so he took a little pity on the guy.

Steve had cooked a delicious dinner on the grill, perfectly rare tuna and way too many vegetables for Danny’s taste, and they were now settled inside for a movie. Danny was predicting that Grace wouldn’t make it past 30 minutes.

Sure enough, Grace was soon fast asleep, nestled in the crook of Steve’s arm and snoring lightly.

“Do you want to take her up?” Steve said softly. “I made up the bed in Mary’s old room earlier.”

Danny nodded and stood, reaching down carefully to gather Grace in his arms. He headed upstairs and deposited Grace gingerly in her bed, thankful that she’d changed into her pajamas before the movie. With a kiss on her forehead, Danny flicked on the nightlight and slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

He came back down the stairs to find the lights dimmed and the TV turned off. He didn’t see Steve at first, until he walked closer and saw that he was stretched out on the couch, eyes closed.

“You awake, babe?” he said, perching on the edge of the couch.

Steve’s eyes flew open. “Oh yeah,” he said with a grin. “C’mere.” He reached up and tugged at Danny, maneuvering him until they were lying face-to-face stretched out on the couch.

“So, uh,” Steve started. One hand came up to scratch at the back of his neck and he ducked his head a little, wrinkling his nose.

Danny leaned back a little to study Steve, completely unaccustomed to seeing this expression—was it _nervousness_?—on his face. He was wholly unsure of where this was going and decided to wait it out.

Steve shook his head and opened his mouth, then closed it again. He finally rolled his eyes and blurted out, “Tomorrow night. Let’s go out on a date.” He nodded slightly at himself and looked at Danny expectantly.

Danny smiled slowly. “I’m sorry, was there a question in there, babe?”

Steve rolled his eyes again and opened his mouth, but Danny cut him off before he could say anything else. “Yeah, of course. I want to.”

Steve broke into a gloriously open smile and tugged Danny closer to kiss him carefully. He used both his hands on Danny’s face to adjust the angle, slanting his mouth over Danny’s more fully. Danny ached with the sweetness of it, and he had to pull away before he thought too much about the emotions that were swirling in his brain.

“So, uh, are you going to tell me what we’ll be doing on this date?”

Steve just smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “No.” 

Danny chuckled against Steve’s mouth and pressed even closer. He deepened the kiss as he entwined their legs, ensuring that their hips were pressed together fully. Groaning, Steve dropped his hand to squeeze Danny’s ass. As hard as he tried, Danny could not manage to push back against Steve’s hand and thrust his hips forward at the same time—he settled for pushing forward and ensuring that their hardening cocks were lined up properly. Eager to get his hands on Steve, he slid his hand under Steve’s shirt to run his hand reverently over his abs and the hard planes of his chest. Danny tugged off Steve’s shirt and tossed it to the floor before doing the same to his own.

With his bottom hand firmly in Danny’s hair, Steve’s hand abandoned Danny’s ass to fumble at the button of his shorts. As soon as he got them open and pushed down a bit, Danny levered himself up on his elbow, dislodging Steve’s hand. He ignored Steve’s groan of protest and fumbled around for the throw blanket that was tossed over the back of the couch. He unfurled it with a snap of his wrist and quickly covered the two of them.

“Just in case,” Danny whispered in Steve’s ear as he settled back down. Steve nodded and recaptured Danny’s mouth as he reached his hand back down, this time working Danny’s boxers down over his hips. He grasped Danny’s cock firmly, causing the other man to gasp into his mouth and hilt his hips forward.

Danny slipped his hand down to frantically work at Steve’s shorts, finally undoing them enough to slide them down a bit and free Steve’s dick. He only got one good stroke in before Steve grabbed his wrist. 

“Wha—” Danny started, but he fell silent as Steve lifted his hand to his mouth. Looking straight into his eyes, Steve licked his palm thoroughly before doing the same to his own. He lowered both of their hands and, shuffling forward a bit, circled both of their cocks with their hands.

Danny leaned his head onto Steve’s shoulder and groaned. The mix of sensations—his own familiar hand, Steve’s gloriously-calloused hand, and the smooth skin of Steve’s dick—was overwhelming, and it was all he could do to keep his hand moving in a somewhat-steady rhythm.

Steve moaned and recaptured Danny’s lips, letting Danny’s mouth muffle all the sounds he was making. He increased the pace of their hands and for a minute all was silent, save for their kissing.

Danny felt the rhythm of Steve’s hand falter a bit and he surged forward, tugging sharply on Steve’s lower lip with his teeth. Steve whined high in his throat—a splendid sound that Danny wanted to hear over and over again—and jerked his hips sharply. Danny all of a sudden felt hot dampness alongside his dick, and their hands glided more easily. Danny’s hand fell away as Steve readjusted his grip and stroked faster, using his own come as lube. The mere thought of it caused Danny to squirm in delight and press impossibly closer.

Just a few seconds later Danny turned his head and stifled his cry against Steve’s shoulder, thrusting up through Steve’s fist a few more times as he came. He continued to lean against Steve’s shoulder as he tried to get his breath back, and he moaned softly as Steve’s hand began to slowly stroke his back.

Steve reached over him to retrieve his shirt from the floor, and he snuck it under the blanket to gently clean off their hands and stomachs. He tossed it away again and settled down more fully into the couch, pulling Danny closer to him.


	4. On a Date

Steve leaned back in his desk chair and swung his legs up to prop them on the edge of the desk. Folding his hands over his stomach, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tonight was his date with Danny, and he was more than a little nervous.

It’s not that he didn’t _want_ to date Danny, not at all. He was just worried that it wouldn’t go well. He knew that he and Danny got along well as partners. And he now knew, thanks to the past few days, that they got along _really_ well as—people having sex with each other? He couldn’t think of them as _lovers_ with a straight face. But now he was going to find out how they got along with Danny as his…boyfriend? That just sounded weird. He really wanted this to go well, and he was afraid he would screw it up.

But he cheered himself up immediately by thinking back to all of the fantastic sex they’d had over the weekend.

“Sleeping on the job there, babe?” Danny’s voice broke through his thoughts, and he jerked forward, legs falling off the desk, opening his eyes to see Danny leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Uh,” Steve coughed and cleared his throat. “No, just thinking.”

“Mhmm,” Danny said knowingly, nibbling on his lower lip. He darted a look over his shoulder and stepped a little further into Steve’s office. “What’s, um, what’s the plan for tonight?”

Steve leaned back again and smiled. At least he was pretty good at faking confidence. “I’ll pick you up. At 7.”

“Uh huh,” Danny said slowly. “And still no hints as to what exactly we’ll be doing on said date?”

“Nope,” Steve said, with a firm pop of the _p_.

“You better not try to take me night surfing or skydiving or something equally ridiculous,” Danny said sternly, pointing his finger at Steve.

Steve just kept smiling. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

“Can I assume that there will be food involved?”

“Yes, Daniel, there will be food,” Steve said, with a roll of his eyes. “Despite what you say, I am not a _complete_ caveman.”

Danny looked utterly unconvinced.

“Go back to work,” Steve said, waving his hand in the direction of Danny’s office. “I’m sure you have a stack of paperwork to finish, and you better get it done because my feelings are going to be very hurt if you’re late tonight.”

Danny just chuckled and headed for the door. As he walked out, he tossed over his shoulder pointedly, “Sure thing, _boss_.”

Steve groaned and thunked his head on his desk. Was it wrong that he was a little turned on by that?

\--

Standing in front of his closet, hands propped on his naked hips, Steve blew out a loud breath and rolled his eyes at himself. This much thought about what he was going to wear was completely unnecessary. He felt a little silly about it, but he did want tonight to be a little special, at least. He certainly didn’t care about flowers and a whole lot of romance, but he wanted Danny to know that he cared and that he was serious about this.

Knowing that Danny would appreciate them, Steve grabbed a pair of jeans—and if he made sure to pick a certain pair that just happened to be a little tight…oh well. He caught a glance of the clock on his nightstand and cursed; if he didn’t hurry, he was going to be late. He shrugged into a dark green long-sleeved button-down and rolled the sleeves up as he hurried down the stairs.

Several minutes later, Steve pulled into Danny’s driveway next to the Camaro and switched off the engine. Bracing his hands on the steering wheel, he took a deep breath. _C’mon, Steve_ , he said to himself. _Get a fucking grip_.

He walked up to Danny’s door and knocked, which felt strange in and of itself. But he felt that it was appropriate for their date. The door all of a sudden swung open, and Steve just about swallowed his tongue. Danny was wearing _shorts_ and a dark blue t-shirt that looked incredibly soft—Steve’s hand ached to reach out and touch it—and was stretched deliciously tight over Danny’s chest and biceps.

“Eyes up here, babe,” Danny said wryly, and Steve jerked his head up to see Danny grinning widely.

Steve chuckled and felt a blush creeping up his neck. “You look, uh, good, Danno. _Really_ good.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself, babe,” Danny said with an appraising look. “Who knew you were capable of wearing jeans instead of cargo pants.”

Steve looked down at himself and nodded. “Special occasions, y’know,” he said, cracking a little smile. He tilted his head toward the driveway. “Let’s go.”

“You don’t want to take the Camaro?” Danny asked, surprised, as Steve bypassed the car.

Steve shook his head. “Nope. Do you need a boost?” Steve said, straight-faced.

Danny pointed at him and scowled. “Fuck you.”

“Yeah, you wish,” Steve murmured lowly, with a glint in his eye.

Danny laughed openly and took a couple of steps closer to Steve. He was on him in an instant, pressing him into the driver’s side door and fusing their mouths together. It was all Steve could do to widen his stance, brace himself against the door, and groan into Danny’s mouth. He finally got his hands on that t-shirt and gripped it with one hand, the other hand snaking under the shirt to rest against Danny’s back. Yup, it was as soft as he had anticipated, but the smooth warmth of Danny’s skin was even better.

Danny abruptly pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Let’s go,” he grinned.

Steve just chuckled, ran his hand through his hair, and got in the car.

\--

“Wow!” Danny exclaimed, looking intently out the window. “A drive-in? I haven’t been to one since I was a teenager; there was one in Jersey that we would go to sometimes.”

Steve nodded as he carefully backed the truck into an open spot. “Yup. Little-known secret on Oahu.”

“Wow,” Danny said again. “What’re they showing tonight?”

“The Godfather,” Steve said, with a little grin.

Danny laughed softly and shook his head. “No fuckin’ way.”

Smiling, Steve hopped out of the truck. He braced his arms on the seat and looked in at Danny. “C’mon.”

Steve hopped up into the truck bed and slid open the window to reach into the back seat. He pulled out a thin blanket and a couple of pillows, handing them over his shoulder to Danny, who had joined him in the back. Next came a large brown paper bag and a six-pack of Longboards, which Steve set to the side as he sat down and stretched out his legs. He wiggled around a bit as he got comfortable, sticking a pillow behind his back and pressing against Danny from shoulder to thigh.

“Okay Steve, I gotta admit, I’m pretty impressed,” Danny confessed. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Steve gently, a hand on his jaw.

“And I haven’t even fed you yet,” Steve said with a smirk as he pulled back.

“Yeah, whatcha got in there?” Danny asked, leaning forward to peer into the paper bag as Steve reached for it.

“A new place opened up on the other side of the island, and they’re supposed to have actual _authentic_ New York bagels. I thought you’d be the best judge of that, so I picked some up,” Steve said. “A little breakfast for dinner.”

Danny’s jaw literally dropped. Steve waited for a beat, but he stayed silent.

“I always thought it would be sex that would shut you up, but apparently it’s bagels? Good to know.”

Danny laughed and reached impatiently over Steve for the bag. “Gimme. Let’s test these out.”

Steve opened the bag obediently and pulled out a smaller bag of bagels, a container of lox, a tub of cream cheese, and some paper plates. While Danny busied himself with the food, Steve twisted open two Longboards.

“So?” Steve said, through a mouthful of bagel, several minutes later. “What’s the verdict?”

“Pretty damn good. I mean, not on a New York level, but pretty good. Can’t say I’ve ever had beer with it,” Danny said thoughtfully. “Not bad, though.”

Steve felt relieved. He was thrilled when he heard about the new bagel shop, and he’s glad it worked out.

“Oh, almost forgot,” Steve said, twisting around to reach into the backseat and pull out a small radio. He fiddled with it for a second and adjusted the volume so that he and Danny could hear the movie but also talk to each other. They were far enough in the back that they could talk without being overheard or being bothersome.

“See now Steven,” Danny said, “this is the best of both worlds. You get to see a movie on a big screen, enjoy some good food and some adult beverages, but we can still talk without getting dirty looks.”

“Yes, heaven forbid you not be allowed to talk for a couple hours,” Steve said with a wry grin.

Danny just rolled his eyes and flicked a small piece of bagel at Steve, laughing when he batted at it futilely.

\--

“So, uh,” Danny said a little while later, “have you ever—have you ever done this before?” He shot a quick look at Steve but otherwise appeared to be completely engrossed in the movie.

“Have I ever sat in the back of my truck at a drive-in to watch The Godfather with my work partner and eat bagels? No, can’t say that I have.”

Danny tilted his head and gave him the side eye. “Come on, Steve.”

Steve ducked his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Have I ever dated a guy, you mean?”

Danny nodded and Steve sighed. “No. I’ve hooked up with guys before, but just a couple times and it was a while ago—then I just didn’t dare to risk my Navy career. What about you?”

Steve was truly curious. He didn’t _think_ that Danny had done a lot with guys in the past, but he wasn’t sure.

“Uh, no, actually,” Danny admitted. “I may have, uh, _looked appreciatively_ , shall we say, a little bit when I was younger, but then I met Rachel and never really thought about it again. Well, until I met you and you started taking your shirt off all the damn time.”

Steve just smiled. “Is that what we’re doing now?”

“What?” Danny asked. “Dating or looking appreciatively? Because I don’t know about you, but I wanna do both.”

Steve chuckled. “Both, definitely.”

Danny looked pleased. “Good, great. So we’re…dating.”

“Wait a second,” Steve said, going back over their conversation. “Does that mean that you’ve never, uh—you’d never done anything with a guy before?”

Danny just shook his head and looked at him a little warily. “Is that a problem?”

Steve shook his head vigorously. “No I just—I dunno, maybe I would’ve gone a little slower or something if I had known. You were so, uh, _capable_ that I didn’t even really think about it.”

“What can I say?” Danny grinned. “I’m just that good.”

Steve laughed and slung his arm over Danny’s shoulder, pulling him closer and adjusting their position so they could watch the rest of the movie in comfort. “That you are, Danno.”

\--

Steve crowded behind Danny as they walked up toward the house, spinning him around to press him against the door and kiss him, hungry and hot. He attempted to rummage in his pocket for his keys, momentarily distracted by both of Danny’s hands on his ass. Steve finally managed to open the door one-handed, the other buried in Danny’s hair, and slowly backed him through it without breaking their kiss.

Steve swung the door shut with his foot and whipped them around to press Danny against the door again. He dropped the keys somewhere, forgotten, and got both of his hands into Danny’s hair. Danny groaned and thrust his hips, to which Steve responded by pressing forward even harder.

Danny managed to slip one of his hands under the waistband of Steve’s jeans and grip his ass possessively.

“Commando, Steve, seriously?” he mumbled against Steve’s lips, though his hands seemed to be quite excited about the news.

Steve smiled and dove in again, engaging Danny’s tongue in a fierce battle of dominance. He felt Danny yield a little, relax a bit against Steve’s aggressions, and Steve took swift advantage by crowding him even tighter against the wall.

He slid both hands down under Danny’s ass and lifted him, swallowing Danny’s squeak of surprise as he used his weight to help hold Danny up against the wall. The angle for their kissing was much better now, and Steve started to attack Danny’s neck as soon as he had to pull away to breathe.

Squeezing Danny’s ass firmly, Steve adjusted his hips to line up their hard cocks and held Danny still as he rutted against him. He mouthed up Danny’s neck toward his ear and gave his earlobe a quick suck. “You look so fucking hot right now, Danny, you have no idea,” Steve breathed in his ear. He really did—Steve could barely resist just holding him there and grinding against him until they both came in their pants, fast and dirty. But he had other plans.

“Put me down, you Neanderthal,” Danny gasped, his head flung back against the wall.

Steve just laughed and did as he was told, dropping to his knees as soon as Danny’s feet were back on the ground. He relished in his surprised gasp and reached immediately for the button on Danny’s shorts.

“Take off your shirt,” he ordered, glancing up at Danny.

“Yes, sir,” Danny replied, with a cheeky grin. He complied quickly, pulling the shirt off and tossing it to the side.

Steve only groaned and leaned in to bite at the tender skin of Danny’s hip in retaliation. He finished undoing his shorts and tugged at them until they fell around Danny’s ankles. Sneaking one hand up Danny’s chest, Steve ran his fingers through his soft chest hair and firmly thumbed at Danny’s nipple. Danny moaned and curled forward a little bit, bracing his hands on Steve’s shoulders.

Steve used his nose to nudge along the hard line of Danny’s dick, taking a deep whiff of the lovely earthy smell. He started to rub along it with his thumb but was surprised to feel himself being pushed back down onto his heels. He looked up at Danny quizzically.

“Take off your damn shirt,” Danny rasped, with a wave of his hand. “Please.”

Smirking, Steve did as he was told, unbuttoning his shirt swiftly without breaking Danny’s gaze. He pulled it off his arms and rose to his knees again, shifting his weight and trying to get comfortable. Danny’s hands returned immediately to him, stroking frantically over the bare skin of his shoulders and his biceps.

Steve returned his attention to Danny’s cock and mouthed at it through his boxers, sucking briefly on the head. Danny whimpered and moved both of his hands to Steve’s head, running his fingers reverently through his hair.

Using both hands to tug at the sides of Danny’s boxers, Steve felt a hot rush of arousal burn through him—the sight of Danny’s cock would never get old, he was pretty positive. He leaned forward and slid his tongue along the vein on the side before sucking greedily at the tip. Danny shuddered and widened his stance a bit to better brace himself.

Steve took more of Danny into his mouth, savoring the feel of Danny’s hands in his hair and the sound of the curses that were falling constantly out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny muttered. “Fucking hell, babe, you are so _ahhh_ , so goddamn good at this.”

Steve groaned around Danny’s cock and reached one hand down to his jeans. He was so hard that it nearly hurt, and the pressure was unbearable. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped, then gripping the base of his dick. He stroked a couple times just to take the edge off before returning his full attention to Danny’s.

He sucked faster and more insistently as one hand came up to circle the base of Danny’s dick and finger softly at his balls. Steve’s other hand gripped Danny’s ass cheek, and he slipped his fingers just a bit into Danny’s crack.

Danny’s words were mostly unintelligible by now, and based on Steve’s frequent glances upward, he seemed to be fighting the impulse to close his eyes. Steve took a deep breath in through his nose and pushed forward, taking as much of Danny into his mouth as he could. He swallowed and groaned again, knowing that the vibrations would feel wonderful on Danny’s cock.

He was rewarded by another delightful shudder and shout from Danny. Steve could feel Danny trembling a bit and knew that he was close, so he went in for the kill. He slipped his finger further into Danny’s crack and massaged firmly against his hole at the same time as he swallowed again. Danny cried out and gave a sharp tug of Steve’s hair, so he pulled back a bit and stroked Danny’s cock quickly with a firm grip. Danny was actually closer than Steve had thought, and he didn’t have time to move back before Danny was coming with a pained whimper and streaks were landing all across Steve’s face.

As Danny braced himself against the wall and took shuddering breaths, his eyes closed, Steve grinned. He wiped some of the come off his face and reached down to grab his very patient dick. His mouth slackened on a moan as he gripped himself—he was already incredibly close.

Commotion above him caught Steve’s attention and he looked up to see Danny, eyes all hooded and hazy and happy, sliding down the wall to join him on the floor. Danny reached for him immediately, wiping a little more come off his face.

“Sorry, babe,” he said with a grin. “You look so fucking hot though. That was amazing.”

Steve chuckled brokenly and smiled, still stroking his cock slowly.

“Let me take care of this,” Danny said, rising to his knees and reaching for Steve’s dick.

Relieved, Steve nodded and let his hand fall away. Danny leaned forward and kissed him, groaning as his tongue invaded Steve’s mouth and he could taste himself. He wrapped one arm around Steve’s shoulders as the other started to jack him quickly. Steve pushed back against him, intensifying their kiss, and thrust his hips to push his cock through Danny’s hand.

“C’mon, babe,” Danny murmured in his ear. “You were so goddamn hot, down on your knees for me.”

Steve whimpered, his head turned so he could press his cheek against Danny’s. His voice, deep and raspy and slow, seemed to reverberate through Steve’s body and amplify all the sensations.

“Yeah, that’s it, Steve,” Danny continued, the slow, lazy pace of his words in stark opposition to the furious movement of his hand. “Now you gotta come for me, babe, come right on me just like I came on your face.”

Steve arched his back and tensed for a few glorious seconds, aware of nothing else besides Danny’s hand on his dick and his voice in his ear, and then he just seemed to dissolve. He slumped forward as he twitched and spurted, painting Danny’s abs with lines of come. Danny groaned darkly in his ear, and Steve trembled as though it was a physical caress on his oversensitive skin.

As Steve gasped, trying to get his breath back to normal, Danny rearranged him so that they were both sitting against the door.

“Good first date, babe,” Danny said, patting Steve’s thigh and letting his hand rest there in a soft caress.


	5. Kissing

“I wanna blow you,” Danny said simply.

Steve sputtered and choked a little bit on the sip of beer he had just taken. “I’m sorry, what?”

They had just gotten home from work and were taking the first sips of their beers—they hadn’t even made it out to the lanai yet. He most certainly did not expect Danny to express his desire to blow him while standing in his kitchen. Probably one of the better things that _had_ happened in his kitchen, though.

Danny stepped closer to Steve and crowded him against the counter, taking both of their beers and placing them carefully to the side. He gripped Steve’s hips and looked up steadfastly at him. “You heard me.”

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss him, spinning them around and pressing Danny hard against the counter. He rubbed his rapidly-hardening cock against Danny’s stomach and got one hand in Danny’s hair, grabbing a handful and giving it a sharp tug. Steve moved on to Danny’s neck but pulled up short when he felt Danny freeze.

Steve stepped back from Danny and leaned against the opposite counter. He rubbed his hand across his mouth and paused. “We, uh, we certainly don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Danno. I don’t want to—pressure you, I guess.”

Danny rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. “Don’t you get all _protective_ of my _virtue_. Oh just because I didn’t drop to my knees immediately means I don’t want this? I’m just—you know what, fuck you, Steve, I’m just a little nervous,” Danny yelled.

Steve just stepped closer and gripped Danny’s upper arms. He was pacing and his arms were flailing, so Steve knew that he wasn’t actually mad, just venting. He stepped closer, and closer still, backing them up until he had Danny right up against the wall.

Danny stopped ranting and just looked up at Steve defiantly. Steve smiled and bent down to kiss Danny gently. He didn’t use any tongue, just tenderly massaged and nipped at Danny’s lips with his own. He opened his mouth a little but kept the kiss chaste, shifting back whenever Danny pushed forward. Steve nibbled at Danny’s lips for a couple more minutes, trying to put all that he could into the kiss.

With one last gentle tug at Danny’s lower lip, Steve pulled away just an inch or two and held there for a few seconds, exchanging breath with Danny. He finally raised his head and had to suppress a groan as it felt like all the blood in his body rushed to his dick—Danny looked just as wrecked as he did after he came.

Danny smiled, a little shakily, and reached up to kiss Steve again, resting his hands on his face. “Come on, you,” Danny said, as he grabbed Steve’s hand and started walking toward the stairs.

“Do you realize that we have never actually had sex in a bed?” Danny asked over his shoulder.

Steve stopped and cocked his head. “Really?”

Danny nodded. “In the car, on the beach, on the couch, against the door,” he said, ticking them off on his fingers. “You are such a Neanderthal, finally I have proof.”

He chuckled and Danny smiled, turning around and backing up the stairs as he tugged Steve along. As they stepped over the threshold of Steve’s bedroom, he grabbed Danny and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

“Mmm,” Steve said satisfyingly as he hooked his chin over Danny’s shoulder and began to unbutton his shirt. One hand took care of the buttons while the other snuck into the shirt opening and started to rub at Danny’s chest.

Steve yanked Danny’s shirt out of his pants and pulled it off his arms. Spinning him around, Steve leaned in to kiss him again as his hands ran up and down Danny’s chest, pausing a couple times to thumb at his nipples.

Danny groaned and worked his hands under Steve’s shirt, sliding them up his back and lifting his shirt along the way. Steve pulled back to tug his shirt off, tossing it to the side and then advancing toward Danny again, pushing him back toward the bed.

“Okay, you gotta just stand here,” Danny said, maneuvering them so that he was sitting on the bed and Steve was standing in front of him. “Bad leg, not so good on my knees, you know the story, a lot of it is your fault anyway, you goofball. All the damn running and the leaping over buildings and such.”

Steve bit back a smile and nodded. Danny was rambling, and it was adorable. He reached out to grasp Danny’s waving hands and squeezed.

“Hey,” he said softly. He curled forward to reach Danny’s mouth, giving him a deep, probing kiss and working his hands into his hair.

Danny pulled back, smiling and looking a little calmer. He reached for Steve’s belt, undoing it quickly and flinging it behind him. Next he did away with Steve’s pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers, to his ankles. Balancing with one hand on Danny’s shoulder, Steve kicked them off and away.

Taking a deep breath, Danny fit his hands into the lines of Steve’s hips and pulled him a little closer. Steve’s dick was incredibly eager for what was going to happen and bobbed in front of him, looking like it was reaching for Danny.

Steve tensed and let out a little yelp—he couldn’t help himself—when Danny leaned forward and took a tentative lick. Clearly encouraged by Steve’s reaction, Danny fit his mouth over the head of his cock and sucked gently. Steve groaned and dropped one hand to Danny’s broad shoulder, stroking gently over the freckled skin.

Steve looked down and let out a very unmanly moan as he saw Danny’s bright blue eyes looking up at him. His free hand shot out to brace against the headboard as his legs threatened to give out. Honestly, the thought that Danny was doing this—and doing it for the _first time_ , no less—was getting him off just as much as the physical sensations were.

But speaking of the physical sensations, he was getting pretty fucking close. Danny was using one hand to pump the base of Steve’s cock firmly as he continued to suck and lick at the head. Steve contorted himself to reach one hand down to Danny’s pants, managing to unbutton and unzip them and pull Danny’s dick out through the fly in his boxers. Danny groaned, and Steve just about couldn’t take it anymore.

He whined and pushed forcefully on Danny’s shoulders, dislodging his mouth from his dick and causing him to fall back on the bed. He crawled over him frantically, leaning down to fuse their mouths together as he grinded his cock against the sharp line of Danny’s hip. It only took about three good thrusts before Steve could feel the orgasm that was coiling in his torso begin to spread to his limbs.

He wrenched his mouth away from Danny’s and gasped loudly, screwing his eyes shut as he came with a violent tremble all over Danny’s stomach. Steve barely registered Danny’s loud moan and thrust feebly a few more times against his hip, spreading the mess around. With a loud, satisfied sigh, Steve collapsed over Danny and buried his nose in his hair.

“Fuck, babe,” Steve said throatily. “That was amazing.”

His post-coital stupor was interrupted by Danny fruitlessly trying to thrust against his weight. Smiling, Steve slid down Danny’s body and off the bed until he was kneeling on the floor. He pulled Danny’s pants and boxers the rest of the way off and leaned down to take as much of his cock as he could into his mouth.

Danny jerked up and yelped before melting back against the bed with a moan. He didn’t have the leverage to thrust much but he did what he could, Steve relishing in the extra pressure in his mouth. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks, and moved one hand down to massage at Danny’s balls.

Steve felt Danny tugging not-so-gently at his hair, so he doubled his efforts and groaned around Danny’s dick. Just a few seconds later he was rewarded with Danny’s shout of pleasure. Steve swallowed him down and pulled off, resting his forehead against Danny’s thigh.

“Mmm, c’mere, babe,” Danny slurred, reaching down to pull Steve back on top of him. Steve landed with a grunt and captured Danny’s mouth, immediately turning the kiss deep and dirty. Danny gasped into the kiss and Steve pushed forward even more, thoroughly enjoying the taste of himself in Danny’s mouth.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

“I’m just saying,” Danny said, walking out onto the lanai and dropping down into one of the chairs. He twisted around to look at Steve. “I don’t think it was necessary for you to _jump_ off the second story. You really could’ve taken the stairs.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and handed Danny his beer before sitting down next to him. “But then he might’ve gotten away, Danno.”

Danny sighed. It had been a long day, it was late, and they were just getting home. “He was in his 50s, Steve! I think you could’ve run him down. How’s your ankle?”

“Just fine,” Steve said, lifting his leg obediently in Danny’s direction and twisting his foot around. “See?”

Danny laughed and pushed Steve’s foot down. “I think you just like the adrenaline. Now see, _I_ am a perfectly sane person, therefore I prefer to get most of my adrenaline rush in the bedroom, like most people. Not jumping _off of buildings_ and scaring your partner half to death.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and leered at him. “Is that an invitation?”

“Calm down, crazy,” Danny said, pointing his beer bottle at him. “I need a drink to recover from today. Not even you and your abs can drag me away from that.”

Taking a long drag of his beer, Steve just smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Danny was silent for a few minutes, taking sips of his beer and looking out toward the blackness of the ocean. He wasn’t sure how to bring this up.

“So, uh,” he started, “I think we’ve determined that I’m not as…experienced as you in this _particular_ area.”

He looked up to see Steve staring patiently at him. Danny tucked his head back down and resumed picking at the label on his beer bottle. Fuck, this was embarrassing. How did guys do this?

“But as far as I understand it, there tend to be, uh, particular roles? I guess, maybe, when it comes to this sort of thing.” Danny coughed. “So, I was just wondering… Maybe you could fill me in on what your, uh, particular _penchant_ might be?”

“Really not sure what you’re getting at here, Danno,” Steve said seriously. Danny threw his head back and groaned—he was _not_ looking forward to attempting to explain this further—before glancing at Steve and noticing that the corners of his mouth had the slightest twitch to them.

“You fucker,” Danny said accusingly. “You know what I’m trying to say.”

Steve laughed, fondly. “Sorry. It was a little fun to watch you stammer through that though.” Danny blustered and opened his mouth, but Steve raised a hand and looked pointedly at him. “I am more than happy to go either way, so to speak. If that’s what you’re insinuating.”

Danny nodded his head primly. “Thank you. That’s all I was asking for.”

Steve just looked at him expectantly.

“Hey, don’t look at me!” Danny exclaimed, waving his hands and wincing as some of the beer sloshed out of his bottle. “I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

Steve laughed again. “It’s okay, babe. We’ll figure it out. C’mon.” He stood, finished his beer in one long gulp, and held his hand out to Danny.

Danny tilted his head, looking questioningly up at him, and Steve rolled his eyes, reaching down to grab Danny’s hand and tug him to a standing position. Still holding his hand, Steve stepped behind Danny and walked him into the house and toward the stairs.

“Uh, what’re we doing?” Danny asked over his shoulder.

“I’m going to show you how ‘more than happy’ I can really be,” Steve said lowly, dipping his head to speak into Danny’s ear.

Danny dropped his chin to his chest and groaned. What the fuck was he supposed to do with that? Well. He stopped short, causing Steve to bump into him from behind, and spun around. He pushed Steve back into the wall and wasted exactly no time, crowding up against him and launching into a deep kiss.

“Fuck, babe,” Danny said against his lips. He thrust his hips forward a bit, nudging against Steve’s hardening cock with his own.

“That’s the idea,” Steve said as he pulled back a minute later. “Let’s go.”

Danny laughed, a little wildly, as he followed Steve up the stairs and grabbed onto his shirt. He attempted to wrestle it off Steve’s shoulders as they walked and finally succeeded as they made it to Steve’s bedroom.   

Danny dropped quickly to his knees, bad one be damned, and undid Steve’s pants. He pushed them down, along with the accompanying boxer-briefs, and leaned in immediately to suck the head of his dick into his mouth.

Danny had quite enjoyed his little experiment last night. Sure, it was a little weird at first to have Steve’s cock in his mouth, but hey—he’s a pretty evolved guy, he got over it pretty fast. And he’d be willing to do just about anything to hear Steve make those little moans and whimpers.

Sure enough, Steve was making noise right on cue, holding onto Danny’s shoulder with a vise grip. “Fuck, Danny, fuck,” he muttered.

Danny groaned and sucked a little harder before swiftly rising to his feet again and pushing Steve back on the bed. Steve scooted back toward the headboard, grinning, as Danny walked on his knees toward him, pulling off his shirt as he went.

He leaned down to kiss Steve and grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together. Steve reached down to unbutton Danny’s pants but couldn’t get much further than that as Danny started kissing and biting his way down his chest.

Danny quickly shucked his pants the rest of the way off and climbed back on top of Steve, who rolled them and reached over to his nightstand. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed before reaching in again and retrieving a strip of condoms, which he held up. He looked at Danny and raised his eyebrows.

Danny shook his head. “Whatever you want is fine. I’m clean.”

Steve nodded and tossed the condoms back into the drawer, slamming it shut with a flick of his wrist. He settled back down over Danny’s hips and opened the bottle, drizzling some over his fingers.

Danny’s hands immediately gravitated toward Steve’s thighs, slowly pressing his palms up against the grain of the hair. He licked his lips as he watched Steve lift up and reach behind himself. Danny didn’t really have a great view of the action, but he was more than happy to just stare at the bunching muscles in Steve’s shoulder and listen to the broken moans that were falling from his lips.

All of a sudden Steve dropped to the side and rolled on his back, spreading his legs shamelessly. Reaching out, he stroked Danny’s cock quickly with his lubed hand and Danny scrambled up, pushing into Steve’s hand and situating himself between Steve’s legs.

“Fuck, babe,” Danny said, lifting a hand to rub along the ink on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Steve got a hand on the back of Danny’s neck and yanked him down into a searing kiss. Danny barely managed to keep his balance and ended up inadvertently pushing Steve’s leg up and back as he leaned on it. Steve groaned, loud and long, and thrashed around a bit.

“Come on, Danny, please,” Steve said, turning his head to speak into Danny’s ear and sounding totally wrecked.

“Yeah, babe, yeah,” Danny rasped. “I gotcha.” He reached down to adjust their angle and slowly shifted his weight forward, slipping into Steve’s body.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Danny groaned, dropping his head. He blew out a loud breath and didn’t dare move, lest this be over before it even began. Inhaling deeply, he gathered his resolve and pushed forward a little more.

Danny looked up at Steve and felt his determination start to crumble all over again. Steve was staring straight at him, his eyes open and pleading and a little bit wild. Danny couldn’t do anything but lean down and kiss him silly. He braced himself and unleashed one long thrust, feeling his balls thump gently against Steve’s ass as he Steve moaned wildly into his mouth.

Danny held there, trying to wrap his brain around the unbelievably hot and tight sensations. He pulled back to look again at Steve, who nodded at him frantically. Danny shifted his hips back a little and then snapped them forward gently. He continued to slowly work Steve loose, truly dumbfounded that this could feel that good.

“Yeah, yeah, Danno, that’s it,” Steve said breathlessly. He slanted his head up and went for what he could reach, swiping his tongue against the underside of Danny’s jaw. Danny pushed down into it, twisting his head a bit so he could get at Steve’s lips.

“Just—oh _fuck_ —yeah, just tilt your hips a little like that,” Steve got out, working one hand down in between them to push at Danny’s hips.

Danny looked down, concentrating fiercely with his lower lip tucked between his teeth, and tried to adjust the angle to where Steve wanted it. He guessed he hit the right spot because Steve flung his head back and practically wailed. “Just like that, Danny, come on, right there, babe. Please don’t stop.”

Danny stared at Steve’s abs, clenching and unclenching beautifully with every thrust, and watched as one lucky drop of sweat slid down the middle groove of Steve’s six-pack. He braced himself on one locked-out arm and used the other to rub across Steve’s chest and torso.

“Harder, babe, harder,” Steve said brokenly. Danny took a deep breath and went for it, pounding into Steve as hard as he could. He pulled out until just very tip of his cock was inside Steve and then slammed forward, again and again. All Danny could hear through the roaring in his ears was the headboard bumping rhythmically into the wall, his own balls slapping wetly against Steve’s ass, and all of the filthy sounds that were spilling out of Steve’s mouth.

“Oh god, oh god,” Steve chanted, one hand dropping to furiously work at his cock and the other wrapped forcefully around Danny’s bicep. Danny could tell that he would have little finger-shaped bruises in the morning, and he couldn’t fucking wait.

Danny was so close he thought he was going to die. The heat was nearly unbearable, and he could feel Steve start to twitch around him. He doubled his efforts, pumping furiously as he raced toward his own orgasm.

All of a sudden Steve jerked violently, coming with a yell, and Danny whined as the rhythmic contractions clenched around his dick. He shoved up in Steve as hard and as far as he could, bracing himself as his own climax coursed over him like a vicious wave.

Danny groaned, still braced on top of Steve. He slowly lowered himself to one side, wincing slightly as he felt himself slip out of Steve.

“Holy fucking shit,” he gasped.

Steve just chuckled tiredly and flung his arm across Danny’s chest. “Yeah, babe.”

\--

“Nooo,” Danny groaned, burrowing his head under the pillow. He had only gotten about twenty minutes of his glorious post-coital sleep. Well, nap if he was being honest—he was hoping they’d go for another round after a little rest. And if Steve’s phone was ringing at…a little after midnight, Danny realized with a glance to the clock on the nightstand, it was most definitely not good news.

Steve shot up to a sitting position, blinking furiously. Danny stifled a laugh at the sight of his hair, which was completely matted down on one side and sticking straight out on the other.

He flopped on to his back and sat up as Steve fumbled on the nightstand for his phone.

“McGarrett,” he answered, somehow managing not to sound like he’d just woken up.

Danny moved closer, switching on the bedside lamp and reaching up to run his fingers through Steve’s hair. He leaned forward but couldn’t hear who was on the other line.

“Got it,” Steve said firmly. “See you soon.”

“We got a case?” Danny asked.

Steve nodded. “Attempted murder of one of the state judges. We gotta go.” He leaned forward and braced a hand against Danny’s jaw as he kissed him.

Danny swung his legs out of bed and started to rifle through the pile of clothes on the floor.

“Gotta call Chin,” Steve said as he stood up. He held the phone in place with his shoulder as he grabbed his boxers and shirt from the pile.

“Chin,” Steve said. “Sorry to wake you up, brah, but we’ve got a case—I’ll text you the address. Can you call Kono?”

Danny watched as Steve listened, suddenly shooting a little smirk toward Danny.

“Yeah, I’ll call Danny and pick him up. See you guys soon.”

\--

Steve pulled the Camaro into the spot next to Kono’s car and jumped out, heading toward her.

“Chin’s about two minutes out,” she said immediately.

Steve nodded at her. “Great, let’s go.” He started off toward the house, Danny right on his heels.

“Uh, guys?” Kono said slowly.

“What?” Steve said, a little impatiently, as he turned around to look at her. Danny stopped short and turned as well.

Kono just looked between the two of them and gestured vaguely toward their torsos.

Danny did the same, tilting his head to look at Steve, and it suddenly dawned on him. “Oh, shit.”

“What?” Steve exclaimed irritably.

“Uh, babe,” Danny said evenly. “You’re wearing my shirt and I’m wearing yours.”

Danny hadn’t even noticed it in all of their rushing around, obviously, but he was definitely wearing Steve’s shirt—it was a little long on him and tight in the chest and shoulders.

“Oh,” Steve said dumbly, looking down at himself. “Yeah.”

Kono burst out laughing. “Oh my god, we are _definitely_ talking about this later.”


	7. Undercover

“Bad news, guys,” Steve said as he strode out of his office. Everyone was already gathered around the computer table, busy going over some lab results they’d just gotten.

“About the case?” Kono asked.

Steve shook his head, leaning his arms on the table. “We’re being pulled into an HPD undercover op that’s happening tonight.”

“Huh?” Danny said, scratching his eyebrow. “That’s a little strange.”

“Yeah, I don’t know too many details. But someone is coming over to fill us in, and they’re sending a bunch of the files to you, Chin.”

“So!” Kono said with a bright grin, waggling her finger between Steve and Danny. “In the meantime, can we talk about this?”

Steve, startled, looked over at her and Chin, whose eyes were sparkling. Clearly the cousins had been talking. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and gestured at Danny.

Danny raised his eyebrows a little in his direction but turned toward the cousins. “Yes, Steve and I are, uh, dating.”

“And how long has this been going on?” Chin asked, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Now it was Danny’s turn to look at Steve.

“Not very long,” he admitted.

“That’s really great, boss,” Kono said encouragingly. “And boss number two.”

Chin nodded. “Really happy for you guys,” he said earnestly.

Steve stole a glance at Danny, who had his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

Kono opened her mouth to say something else, but they all turned their heads toward the noise of someone entering the office. Steve said a silent prayer for the interruption and stood up immediately, striding toward the young woman. She was a little older than Kono, probably, Hawaiian and very pretty.

“Hi,” she said pleasantly, taking Steve’s outstretched hand. “I’m Alana. Steve?”

He nodded and smiled. “Welcome. This is Chin, Kono, and Danny,” he said, gesturing toward the members of his team.

“I’ve heard a lot about you guys,” Alana said. “I’m looking forward to working with you all, even if it’s temporary.”

“Well, I’m afraid to say it’s probably not all it’s cracked up to be,” Danny said with a charming grin, leaning one hip on the computer table. “Why don’t you fill us in?”

Steve watched and tensed his jaw as Alana returned Danny’s bright smile.

“We’ve been following these drug runners for a couple months now, trying to figure out the structure of their organization,” Alana said, as Chin swiped a few pictures up onto the big screen. “We got some intel that several of the higher-ups are meeting tonight at this bar, Trellis. Trouble is, a lot of the guys from Vice have been going in undercover recently. We’re getting pretty close, so we really don’t want to take a chance that anybody gets recognized. We need some fresh faces, so that’s where you guys come in.”

“And what exactly is the goal for tonight?” Kono asked.

“We’re really only hoping to overhear some info, make sure that everyone meeting with them is already on our radar. I’ve met a couple of these guys at this bar before as Rachel, so they shouldn’t be surprised to see me.”

“Sounds pretty straightforward,” Chin said, and Alana nodded.

“Yup, we want to get in and out with no fuss, no confrontation.”

“Okay,” Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I think I should go in with Alana. Danny and Kono, you two can be together, and Chin, you’ll go in solo. That okay with everyone?”

He looked around, seeing nods, and settled back on Alana. “How about you give us a little more background on these guys?”

\--

“Can you guys hear me?” Steve said softly. He stepped into the bar, his hand resting lightly on Alana’s waist.

Glancing around, he saw Danny and Kono leaning against the far side of the bar. They both caught his eye and nodded. Steve allowed himself a quick second to look at Danny—he was frowning, but he looked amazing in a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and one extra button undone—before tearing his eyes away and searching for Chin. He found him sitting at a table in the corner, nursing a beer and chatting with a woman at the next table.

Steve led Alana toward the bar and ushered her into a seat. He caught the attention of the bartender and leaned in toward Alana. “What can I get you, Rachel?” he asked, fingering the edge of her backless dress and gently stroking along her back.

Steve caught Danny’s eye from the other end of the bar and smirked as he saw his jaw twitch even from here.

\--

“You were jealous, weren’t you?” Steve asked, secretly pleased. He dropped his keys on the table by the door and turned to face Danny, who did not look happy. The rest of their undercover op had gone smoothly—no one got made, and Alana and HPD got some valuable intel.

“I would’ve thought you’d be too _evolved_ for that,” Steve added. He was right that while he had faces, Danny had tones. And the tones coming through the comms all night were clipped and a little prissy. In other words, jealous. Plus, Steve couldn’t help but notice Danny’s jaw clench every time he touched Alana’s bare back, playing the part of attentive boyfriend to a tee.

“Hey, don’t you look all excited,” Danny said, pointing at Steve. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t a secret that he was pleased. “I wasn’t _jealous_. Come on, that’s ridiculous.”

“She asked me out, you know,” Steve said, a small smile pulling at his lips. “When I dropped her off back at HPD.”

“She what?!” Danny said, whipping around. “I knew it! No one is _that_ good at undercover work, she looked just a little too happy to be on your arm.”

“Aha!” Steve said, thrilled with his victory. “I knew you were jealous.”

Danny stopped waving his arms, propping them on his hips instead. He cocked his head. “And so what if I was?” he challenged.

Steve stepped right up to him, forcing Danny to look up. “I’d say that’s pretty damn hot,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss him eagerly.

“C’mon,” Steve said softly against Danny’s lips, pushing him backward toward the couch.

“Stairs are that way, Steve,” Danny got out in between kisses, though he made no move to change their direction.

Steve just smiled and pushed Danny back over the arm of the couch. “We’ve done it in bed two days in a row, Danno.”

Danny let out a strangled laugh as Steve stretched out fully over him. “God, I’m going to end up in the ER with some sort of embarrassing sex injury, aren’t I? You’re going to be the one explaining it to the doctor, babe, let’s just get that straight right now.”

Steve murmured, in agreement maybe, though he wasn’t really listening—too busy unbuttoning Danny’s shirt. That extra undone button had revealed a little tease of chest hair had been driving Steve crazy all night.

He leaned down to kiss Danny, eagerly swallowing his words, and at the same time reached down to undo his pants. Steve then stood quickly, finished stripping them both with well-practiced military efficiency, and fit himself right back down over Danny. He shifted his hips a little, lined his own hard cock right up alongside Danny’s, and gave one long thrust.

“Oh god, babe,” Danny said, moving one leg to the floor to relieve the pressure on his knee and give Steve more room to work. Steve grabbed both of Danny’s hands, holding them tight above his head as he continued to grind against him.

Steve got lost in it for a while, just mindlessly rocking against Danny and mouthing at his neck, his jaw, his ear. The friction between them was just delicious, the catch of the thin skin eased by pre-come as they continued to move together. The arousal thrummed just beneath his skin, spreading out in little fiery tendrils. It was less urgent than it would have been if hands were involved, so Steve felt like he could ride the wave forever.

Steve tucked his head into Danny’s collarbone and looked down, mesmerized by the sight of their cocks sliding together. The buzzing in his body was slowly spreading and concentrating in his limbs, making him feel like he was riding a rollercoaster that was inching impossibly slowly toward the top.

God, the tension was so incredibly addictive and beautiful in its slow burn—Steve almost wanted to slow down so he could savor it even longer. The anticipation of the orgasm was nearly as good of the real thing, and Steve knew that every minute he let it build, the stronger it would be.

He couldn’t resist the impulse and slowed the rhythm of his hips a fraction, desperate to feel more and more and take as much of Danny as he could get. He was getting dizzy with it, dizzy with the rhythm and the heat of Danny’s body against his. Danny whined in protest, but Steve just gripped his hands even harder.

“It’s just too good, Danno,” Steve managed to get out, gasping. “I need it to last longer, I just need it.”

Steve felt his orgasm coming from a mile away. It was rolling along at its own pace, still far away but visible on the horizon. It was like Steve was out on the ocean, sitting on his board, having spotted the perfect wave a hundred yards out. He couldn’t do a damn thing but watch as it came in, bounce impatiently as it moved at its own pace, almost dizzy with the anticipation of what it would feel like to ride it.

His orgasm continued its slow creep, and Steve tensed up even more. A little piece of his brain was afraid that his muscles are going to spasm from the tension, but he didn’t even care.

“Okay, babe,” Danny said lowly, bouncing his foot that was on the floor. “You gotta go just a little—fuck, just a little faster. I’m so fucking close I can’t stand it.”

Steve shook his head stubbornly, moving his hips at the same languid pace. “Nope. It’s gonna feel so fucking good, Danno, you don’t even know. ”

Steve sucked in a deep breath, exhausted from the effort of speaking in complete sentences. God, it was so close he could practically touch it. The primal part of his brain was screaming at him to just grab it, to grab Danny and thrust as hard as he could and enjoy the crazy rush, but Steve knew it was better to just wait for it.

His rhythm faltered and Danny whined—Steve could tell by the pitch that he was close. “Fuck, babe, I have half a mind to just stop for a minute and let this last even longer.”

“If you do that,” Danny said brokenly. “I will _kill_ you. I will shove you to the floor, and I will get myself off in about two seconds.”

Steve tried to laugh, but it just came out as a pathetic choking, snorting kind of noise.

All of a sudden he gasped and held his breath. It was there, Steve could feel it, he could feel it enveloping him from the inside out. The outer waves had reached him but he had to wait for the best part, he had to wait for the fall. He had reached the point of no return, and he knew it would only be a few more excruciating seconds.

Nothing existed in his consciousness—no noises, no smells, nothing except for the movement of his hips against Danny’s. He wasn’t breathing, he wasn’t feeling, he was only waiting. All the blood seemed to freeze in his body as all of a sudden it hit him, somehow surprising in its intensity and timing and yet not. And all of his senses came back to him in a blinding rush. He heard himself yell, he saw Danny’s impossibly bright blue eyes staring up at him, he tasted the slight metallic tang of blood in his mouth, and he felt long stripes of come leave him and land on Danny’s chest.

Through the waves of tension coursing through his body and the sound of his heart beating in his ears, Steve could vaguely feel Danny tensing and twitching beneath him. He only held out for another second before he collapsed completely, managing to wedge himself between Danny and the back of the couch.

“That was—,” Danny said, his voice sounding like he’d been gargling with gravel. “That was just about the most intense thing I’ve ever felt.”

Steve managed to laugh for real this time. “I haven’t fucked you,” he said into Danny’s ear. “That means you haven’t felt anything yet.”


	8. Shopping

“Do you want apples or pears?”

Danny looked up from his intense study of the lettuce to see Steve on the other side of the produce section, holding up fruit in both hands.

Danny waggled his head back and forth. “Apples,” he decided.

Steve nodded and started picking through the pile. Danny finally selected a lettuce—who knew there were so many different varieties?—and rejoined Steve to put it in their cart.

“Okay,” Steve said, studying his list. “How about you get the bread and I’ll get the milk? We’ll meet by the fish.”

Danny laughed. It was no surprise that Steve would treat grocery shopping like a mission, complete with an alphabetized grocery list separated by store section.

“10-4, babe,” he said, trying to keep a straight face.

Steve just scowled at him, though the corners of his mouth were definitely twitching. “You should really learn to appreciate my efficiency, Danno,” he said, heading off in the direction of the dairy section.

Danny chuckled. He’d certainly appreciated Steve’s _lack_ of efficiency last night—he had been telling the truth when he said he’d never had an orgasm that intense. God, he couldn’t focus on that too much lest he get a really inappropriate erection in the grocery store.

But then that got him thinking about what else Steve had said last night, those words in his ear that at first, barely registered through the haze of his orgasm. It had happened fewer than 24 hours ago, but Danny could barely get it off his mind. He _had_ been thinking about it, as a matter of fact, since he first started reflecting on and addressing his attraction toward Steve. And maybe it was about time to stop thinking and start doing something about it.

Danny scanned the shelves, finally spotting the brand of whole wheat bread that he knows Steve likes. He reached for it and paused.

Holy shit.

They were _grocery shopping_.

_No shit, Sherlock_ , said the little annoying voice in his head—which often sounded like Steve?—but Danny ignored it. Grocery shopping was a big deal. He’d been married, he knew. People who were casually dating did not go grocery shopping together.

Danny stopped for a second, reflexively waiting for the bolt of panic to shoot through him about this serious commitment he’d found himself in. But it didn’t come. Danny was confused. He felt…strangely peaceful? Hmm.

He took a quick glance around, making sure no one saw him have what probably looked to be an existential crisis over bread. Then he hurried to go find Steve.

\--

“Remember what you said last night?” Danny said lowly as they walked down the freezer aisle.

Steve, who was reaching in a case for a bag of frozen fruit, stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes. Of course he knew exactly what Danny was referring to, that freak.

“I’m just making sure you remember,” Danny said, with a little grin. “Just excited to get home, that’s all.”

Steve continued to look at him, a little dumbfounded, before carefully ripping the grocery list in two and thrusting one half toward Danny.

“Get the rest that’s on the list and meet me in front in five minutes.”

Danny laughed, watching as Steve headed off with a brisk spring in his step. He was right—there were definitely times when his efficiency came in handy.

\--

They’d barely managed to take the time to stick the groceries in the fridge before Danny was hustling Steve up the stairs. Danny pushed him right on through the doorway to his bedroom and onto the bed. He followed him on his knees, unbuttoning his shirt on the way and grinning widely. His own confidence was running a little thin, but if there was anything he was good at, it was bravado.

“Shirt off, babe,” he directed, gesturing toward Steve’s torso.

Steve complied, sitting up as much as he could under Danny and pulling off his shirt. He brought Danny back down with him, wrapping his arms around him and fusing their mouths together.

Danny paused, his own shirt forgotten, and groaned into the kiss, licking into Steve’s mouth and ratcheting up the intensity. He fisted one hand in Steve’s hair and slid the other down his side. Pulling back a minute later, Danny divested himself of his shorts and boxers and did the same to Steve.

Danny could tell that Steve was pulling back a little to let him take the lead, and he was more grateful that he could put into words. So he paused what he was doing, pressed a kiss against Steve’s temple, whispered a “thanks” into his hair, and knew that Steve got it.

He straddled Steve, tilting his hips a little so that their dicks slid against each other teasingly. Steve groaned and lifted his hands to grip Danny’s hips, rubbing his thumbs against his hipbones.

“Uh, how do you wanna…,” Danny said, not quite looking Steve in the eye. The nervousness was definitely peeking through his bravado now. 

“I need to see your face, babe,” Steve said, already a little out of breath. He planted one foot and flipped them neatly, settling over Danny and kissing the nervousness out of him.

Danny moaned, thoroughly distracted by the slick slide of his tongue against Steve’s, and moved his hips a little, mostly just to feel Steve press down harder against him. Suddenly that glorious heavy weight was gone, and he opened his eyes to see Steve reaching over to his nightstand. He tensed a little, couldn’t help it.

“It’s all good, Danno,” Steve murmured against his temple as he rummaged around in the drawer.

He slid back to his spot between Danny’s legs and braced himself on one arm, leaning down to kiss him, impossibly soft. Danny sank into the kiss, but he was quickly startled by the feel of Steve’s lubed hand gliding easily along his dick. He tried to relax into it, lifting his hips to push faster through Steve’s hand.

Steve’s hand wandered lower, brushing gently over Danny’s balls and stroking along the soft skin beneath. Danny took a deep breath and was suddenly assaulted by Steve plundering his mouth. He groaned and pushed into it, getting both of his hands in Steve’s hair to hold him in place.

A little light-headed, he finally had to wrench his head away for some much-needed air and was surprised to feel just the tip of Steve’s finger inside him. God, he hadn’t even noticed, he was that far gone thanks to Steve’s goddamn lungs of steel.

It slid in further, nearly all the way, and he groaned. He tried to relax—he remembered reading about that—and it seemed to help. Steve’s finger slid a little easier. He felt the pressure disappear before Steve came back, with two fingers this time.

It…wasn’t the best, Danny thought, but not bad. And he would guess that his discomfort stemmed more from the novelty of the sensation—because as Steve kept going it actually started to feel pretty damn good.

Danny squirmed a little bit, shifting his hips around, and Steve froze, looking at him with worried eyes. Danny just shook his head and waved his hand, trying to convey his pleasure by pressing down a little harder against Steve’s hand.

“It’s good, babe,” Danny said, stroking a hand over Steve’s cheek. “Keep going.”

Steve kissed him again, sweetly once and then not quite so sweetly.

Danny then felt Steve’s fingers move a little inside of him—and jeez, how weird was that—but then there was a completely alien sensation that felt like he was being shocked from the inside. He clutched tightly to the arm that Steve was braced on.

“Oh god, for fuck’s sake, Steve, do that again,” he gasped.

Steve smirked and obeyed, reaching in this time with three fingers and stroking across that little bump. Danny jerked his hips violently, nearly dislodging Steve’s hand, and practically whimpered.

“C’mon, babe,” Danny said, a little desperately, reaching up to clutch at Steve’s inked shoulders. “Can’t take much more of this, let’s go.”

Steve removed his fingers, wiped his hand on the sheets, and loomed over Danny.

“You’re sure?” he said.

Danny looked up at him and nodded, licking his lips quickly.

“Thank fuck because I don’t think I can hold off any longer,” Steve said, dipping his head to speak lowly into Danny’s ear. “You have no idea how fucking hot you look lying there, making those noises and getting ready for me. I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.”

Danny moaned and spread his legs a little, completely shameless and not caring one little bit. God if that wasn’t just about the damn hottest thing he’d ever heard. Steve grinned in response and scooted closer, lifting one of Danny’s legs and holding it by the back of his knee.

Danny snuck a look down between his legs and took yet another deep breath. Shit, the one time he wished Steve’s cock wasn’t as big and solid as the rest of him. He closed his eyes and felt the head of Steve’s dick nudge at him at the same time as Steve’s lips sealed over his.

He groaned into Steve’s mouth, feeling him slip inside inch by agonizing inch. The pressure, the heat, the stretch…it was just _so_ much and part of Danny wanted to resist it, to fight against this overwhelming sensation, but instead he just fell back and embraced it, surrendering to it as much as he could and feeling it rush through his veins.

Danny felt Steve’s hips gently touch his ass. He gasped and it registered that Steve had bottomed out, as much in him as he could possibly be.

“Fuck,” he bit out, raising his head and blowing out a loud breath. He’d spent so much time worrying about how it would work and if it would hurt that he didn’t really consider how it would feel. He could just… _feel_ Steve inside of him, and it was more intense than he could have imagined.

He didn’t even know what to do. He felt trapped, almost, trapped under Steve’s weight with nowhere to go and nowhere to move and instead of freaking him out like he thought it would, it was exhilarating beyond belief. He was pretty much at Steve’s mercy, thanks to his hulking dick holding him there, and there’s really nowhere else he’d rather be.

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” Steve chanted softly. “You good?”

Danny could see Steve’s arms trembling from the physical and mental exertion needed to hold himself still. He was suddenly _aching_ for more, surprised by the sheer force of his eagerness.

“Yeah, babe, yeah,” Danny said, his hands running continuously over Steve’s shoulders and arms. “Go, please.”

Steve blew out his own breath—in relief or in anticipation, Danny couldn’t tell—and shifted back slowly, just an inch or so, before sliding back in. He increased the length of his thrusts slowly, much to Danny’s simultaneous delight and chagrin. He had just enough space left in his rational brain to be very thankful that Steve was treating him with so much care, but he was mostly just dying for it.

All of a sudden that crazy new sensation was back and Danny cried out. He looked up at Steve, who was smiling at him fondly, mouth open as he tried to breathe and keep up the pace of his hips. Danny finally paid some attention to his aching cock, reaching down to grasp himself firmly and stroke quickly.

“Let me, babe,” Steve said, knocking his hand out of the way. “You just relax.”

For once Danny didn’t have it in him to fight back, so he just screwed his eyes shut and sank into the dueling sensations of Steve’s warm, calloused hand on his dick and the exquisite, overwhelming pressure in his ass.

His orgasm was rapidly coming up on him, and Danny was almost scared of how it would feel. But before he knew it he didn’t have time to worry anymore because it was _there_ , hitting him like a punch in the gut and feeling familiar in the sensation yet so fucking different thanks to Steve’s cock holding him open. It pulsed through him, seeming to bounce around his body differently due to this new, very welcome, intrusion.

After briefly pausing at the height of Danny’s orgasm, Steve resumed the eager movement of his hips. Danny cried out he nudged against his prostate again, his spent dick giving a valiant twitch.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve said through gritted teeth.

Danny wrapped one arm around Steve’s shoulders and fisted his other hand in the sheets, bracing himself as he thrust up as much as he could.

“Come on, love,” Danny murmured. “Let go, babe, c’mon.”

Steve groaned loudly and dropped his head into the crook of Danny’s neck, mindlessly kissing any skin he could reach. Danny moaned as Steve tensed and bit his shoulder—he could feel Steve pulsing inside of him and wanted nothing more than to be able to get it up again.

Steve lay slumped over him for a few minutes, breathing heavily, before rolling to his side so Danny could have full function of his lungs again. Danny exhaled heartily, wincing at the uncomfortable slickness in his ass as he wiggled his hips a little bit. He certainly hadn’t thought about _that_. Oh well.

He turned on his side, a little gingerly, and flung an arm over Steve’s chest. Steve’s face was relaxed, his eyes soft, and he smiled at Danny, craning his neck to kiss him on the forehead.

“You wanna shower?” he asked.

Steve nodded and pulled him closer. “Let’s just stay here for a couple minutes first.”


	9. Hanging Out with the Team

“Can I get you guys anything else?”

Their waitress leaned over their table, eyes mostly for Steve, and he couldn’t resist returning her eager smile.

“Another round would be great, _mahalo_ ,” he said.

He then smirked at Danny, who only rolled his eyes at him. They were all out celebrating a job well done—they’d caught the bastard trying to take out the state judge, and not even one drop of blood had been shed.

As he reached for his fresh beer, Danny leaned into him and just stayed there, the heat of his skin seeping into Steve from where their arms were pressed together. Steve looked down at Danny, hair ruffled and skin flushed a little pink from the alcohol, and could barely resist swooping down to kiss him.

“How about pool?” Chin suggested, pointing to the open table in the back of the bar.

“Oh yeah,” Kono said, her smile dimpling her cheeks. “How about me and Danny versus you and Steve?”

Laughing, Danny leaned back from Steve and twisted a bit to look him in the eye. “Oh, you guys are so on. We’re going to destroy you.”

Steve snorted. “You do know that aircraft carriers are full of pool tables, right? You guys are going down.”

“Let’s go before someone else takes the table,” Chin said, sliding out of their booth.

Danny followed and then turned around, offering his hand to Steve with a little grin on his face. Steve took it, tangling their fingers together briefly as he levered himself up and out of their booth. He squeezed Danny’s hand and then dropped it, gesturing for him to go in front of him. Chivalrous, sure, but mostly so Steve could look at his ass in those jeans.

As they walked up, Kono was busy selecting a pool cue, and Chin was carefully racking the balls.

“How ‘bout a little friendly wager, babe?” Danny whispered into his ear, lowly enough so the cousins on the other side of the table couldn’t hear them.

“Mhmm, and what would that be?” Steve answered, leaning one arm on Danny’s shoulder as he bent down to hear him.

“Whoever wins gets to call the shots tonight.”

Danny looked up at him, eyes sparkling, and Steve grinned in response.

“Hey lovebirds, you better not be conspiring!” Kono called out, pointing her pool cue at them.

“Not a chance, sweetheart,” Danny said as he stepped away from Steve, shit-eating grin firmly in place. “I am very motivated to win.”

Steve swallowed.

The two duos were well-matched, and the game stayed close. Steve thoroughly enjoyed seeing his team let loose and relax a little, even if it was at his expense when he got himself painted in a corner and had to perch awkwardly to shoot behind his back.  And Steve didn’t care what anybody said, Danny was _definitely_ stretching out on the table a little more than necessary to hit his shots. Bastard.

Finally, the whole game came down to Steve’s last shot. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over to carefully line it up. He pulled the pool cue back, adjusted just a little, and shot.

\--

“You know what we’re going to do tonight, babe?”

Danny’s voice sounded casual as he stroked his fingers slowly against Steve’s arm, but Steve could tell from the dark look in his eyes that he was anything but. He gulped and felt his cock twitch a little in his pants. Something told him this was going to be fun.

“What?” he answered, surprising himself with his ability to keep his voice even.

“We, Steven, are going to _talk_. I am going to fuck you, and I’m going to make you talk the entire time. It gets me so fucking hot to hear you when we’re in bed, and I know you feel the same way.”

Steve had to swallow a couple times before he could speak. Danny was right—practically nothing got him off faster than Danny’s low voice in his ear. He felt like Danny’s voice was directly wired to his dick.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Steve said, standing from the couch and reaching his hand down.

Danny grabbed it and hauled himself up, landing purposefully heavy against him. Steve’s arms came up to steady Danny and they didn’t let go until they made their way upstairs and into the bedroom.

Danny slid his hands up under Steve’s shirt, and Steve lifted his arms dutifully. The shirt went over Danny’s shoulder, and Danny’s hands came right back to Steve’s torso.

“What do you want, babe?” Danny asked, letting his hands bump gently over Steve’s abs.

Steve blew out a breath and looked down at Danny, who was staring up at him unflinchingly. This whole _putting everything into words_ thing was going to be difficult.

“Your mouth on me,” he said.

“Where?” Danny asked, an evil little smile on his face. “Here?”

Steve shook his head as Danny mouthed at his bicep. “Chest.”

Danny moved his head obediently, biting lightly over Steve’s chest and mouthing at his nipples. Steve threw his head back, sneaking one of his hands into Danny’s hair to hold him there.

“Babe?” Danny said against Steve’s skin.

He pushed him back and reached for Danny’s shirt, unbuttoning it swiftly and running his hands over his chest. Next he took care of Danny’s jeans and grabbed at that ass he’d been admiring all night.

“Dear God, you’re so hot, Danno,” Steve murmured. “Could barely handle it, you bending over the pool table with that fucking ass in those fucking jeans.”

Danny just smiled up at him and dropped to his knees, busying himself with Steve’s pants. He quickly had everything on the floor and leaned in to suck at the skin on the inside of his hipbone. He looked up at Steve, the question evident in his eyes.

“Suck me, babe,” Steve said, running both of his hands through Danny’s hair. “Just—ah, just for a minute.”

Danny dove in eagerly—he licked gently at the head and placed open-mouthed, sucking kisses along the shaft. He soon paused and looked up again at Steve, who groaned.

“If you still wanna fuck me, we gotta stop,” Steve said shakily, pushing Danny’s head away gently.

“You got it, babe,” Danny said as he stood up with a chuckle.

Danny pushed him down onto the bed, arranging Steve on his side facing away from him. He reached into the nightstand for the lube and then settled against Steve’s back. His fingers slipped down to his balls and below, gently stroking at the sensitive skin.

“How’s this, babe?”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon, in me Danny, please,” Steve said, twisting his head a little to press his face into the pillow.

He felt Danny’s slick fingers circle him one more time before one slid in slowly. Steve promptly groaned and shifted his ass back a bit, taking more of Danny’s finger into his body eagerly.

“Yeah, babe?” Danny said, punctuating his words with soft kisses to the back of Steve’s shoulder. “That feel good?”

“So good, Danno,” Steve said, rhythmically squeezing and releasing a twist of the sheets in his grip. “Another one.”

Danny obeyed and Steve gasped. Before he and Danny had sex several days ago, it had been so long that Steve had almost forgotten how much he loved it, loved the stretch and loved straddling the overlapping worlds of pleasure and a little pain.

“Just crook them up a bit, please,” Steve said. Danny did, and Steve keened, arching helplessly against him as sparks shot through him.

“One more, babe, give me one more.”

“Yeah, is that what you want?” Danny paused, just the very tips of his fingers in Steve’s body.

Steve reached behind him blindly, scrabbling for Danny’s wrist to push his fingers in further. They suddenly plunged in and Steve moaned, shuddering. A second later they were gone, but Steve’s protest dried up in his throat as he felt the fat head of Danny’s cock nudging at him.

“Oh yeah,” he said gratefully, slumping over a little further.

He suddenly felt himself being yanked back, all the way onto Danny’s dick, and his desperate moan was muffled by Danny’s mouth on his—he had levered himself up on his elbow and was currently exploring Steve’s tonsils. Danny pulled back, dropped back down, and smoothed a hand down Steve’s side.

“And how does that feel, babe? What do you want?”

“God, I—I can barely fucking _think_ , Danny, let alone talk! For fuck’s sake, please just fucking move.”

“Sure thing,” Danny said, sliding out agonizingly slowly and tightening his grasp on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve groaned again—this was torture. He tried to thrust his hips backward, further onto Danny’s cock, but Danny’s hand shot out and grabbed his hip, hard.

“Ah, ah,” Danny said, finally starting to sound a little breathless. “I’m going to give you what you want, Steve—I’m going to push you over and fuck you into the mattress—but first you have to tell me what it feels like and what you want.”

Steve turned his face further into the pillow and let out a shuddering breath. He wasn’t lying before, with Danny’s dick inside him he could barely think. It was like the pressure and the stretch messed with the neurons in his brains, and all his connections were messed up and he couldn’t gather any thoughts. The intense knife edge of pleasure in pain brought with it so many new sensations that it blurred everything else. But Danny wanted it, so he’d try.

“Damn it, Danny, it just—it just feels like _so_ much. You’re so big and it almost hurts but it doesn’t, it just feels so fucking good. It should be overwhelming, but it’s not. And I fucking love it, and I really just need you to move right the fuck now.”

Everything was silent for a minute before Danny let out a noise he’d never heard him make—something in between a moan and a whimper—and he found himself on his stomach with Danny’s weight on his back. _Fucking finally_ , he thought frantically, his heart starting to race in anticipation.

Danny settled on top of him, his knees on the outside of Steve’s hips, and set a bruising pace immediately, His hands gripped Steve’s hips hard, holding him in place, and Steve couldn’t love him more for it. His own hands shot out to hold the headboard and brace against Danny’s forceful thrusts.

“Goddamn, babe,” Danny said, gasping. “You are the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, all spread out under me and moaning for it. It fucking kills me how hot you are for it, for me.”

Steve gripped the headboard harder and tried to angle his hips up a little more. Danny was pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back in, and he couldn’t get enough.

“Only for you, Danno,” he managed to get out. He kept going over Danny’s groan. “Shit, you’re just splitting me open, and I don’t know how much more I can take, it just feels so good.”

Danny was silent, save for the little whimpers, and a little part of Steve’s brain was inordinately pleased—he’d finally found a way to shut him up.

“C’mon, babe, talk to me some more,” Steve said, pausing to bite the pillow as Danny shifted a little and started pummeling his prostate with every stroke. “I’m really close, just make me come with your cock and your mouth.”

“Oh god babe,” Danny babbled, the words just falling unbidden out of his mouth. “I’m not going to be able to hold out much longer, you’re so fucking hot and tight. I just want to do this all the time, be with you all the time. I loved being fucked yesterday, too, way more than I thought I would. I just fucking love you so much, and I want to do it all.”

The rub of Steve’s cock against the sheets was providing more than enough friction, and that plus Danny’s voice meant his climax was rapidly approaching. Steve had to hold his breath against the onslaught of it—he could tell it was going to come fast and hard. All of a sudden Danny shook on top of him, unusually silent through his orgasm, and he could feel the slick warmth pulsing in him. That was it.

He pushed up against Danny’s weight as much as he could and came with a shout, shuddering with the intensity of it. He barely managed to get a deep breath in before he flopped back down onto the sheets.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Danny said, breathing hard. He carefully rolled off Steve and onto his side, pulling him back into the position they were in before.

Danny leaned over him and reached down his hand, rubbing the mess into Steve’s abs.

“I know you messed up that last shot, Steven,” he said softly. “Was it worth it?”

Steve laughed, a little uncontrollably. “You bet your ass it was.


	10. With Animals

“Danny.”

Danny groaned and shoved his head a little further into the pillow. Something was interrupting his very happy dreams, and he was _not_ happy about it. If he ignored it, it would probably go away.

“Danny.”

Well, fuck. He was unfortunately conscious enough now to recognize his interruption as Steve, and Steve definitely wouldn’t go away. Danny flopped over onto his back and pried one eye open. Steve was lying there, right up against him and looking way too awake.

“What. Steven, so help me god, it is,” Danny interrupted his rant to glance at the clock on the nightstand. “It is 5:30 in the goddamn morning. Why are you awake? Much more importantly, why am _I_ awake?”

Steve just grinned at him, completely undeterred, and moved a little against him. It finally registered within Danny’s cloud of sleep that Steve’s very hard dick was pushing insistently against his hip.

Danny groaned again and turned onto his side.

“Steven. Seriously? I thought you were supposed to be some kind of Smooth Dog, huh?” Danny said, slurring his words slightly as he started to slide back into blissful sleep. “What is smooth about assaulting someone in their sleep? Go swim around the island and we’ll have sex later.”

\--

About an hour later, Danny’s alarm went off at the more normal hour of 6:30. He rolled over and was faced with the expected sight of an empty bed. Danny listened carefully—nothing. That meant Steve was probably still out there swimming.

All of a sudden, his early morning conversation with Steve came back to him, and he winced. He probably could’ve been a little nicer, but he was _not_ a morning person. Danny figured he’d get ready for work, maybe offer Steve a little morning hand job, and all would be okay.

Danny came out of the bathroom a little while later, adjusting his shirt cuffs, and stopped short when he came into the bedroom.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he said, shooting out one arm to brace against the doorjamb.

Steve was stretched out on the bed, bare-ass naked, gently stroking his cock. Which was as hard as it had been this morning. His eyes were closed, and Danny’s eyes roved over him greedily. He was honestly a little lightheaded over how quickly all the blood in his body rushed downward.

“Hi, Danno,” Steve said slowly, his eyes half-lidded and dark.

“Oh my god, is this the Smooth Dog thing?” Danny said, rambling a little as he gingerly took a couple of steps toward Steve. “Is this how you get people to have sex with you? Just lie down and get them into some kind of sex trance over your abs and your cock?”

Steve just laughed, that bastard.

“Only with you, babe, promise,” Steve said, arching off the bed a little as he rubbed over the head of his dick with his palm. “Come on over here. You said you wanted Smooth Dog, so that’s what you’re going to get.” He grinned, the delight of the challenge evident in his eyes.

Danny would never admit it, but it was nearly impossible to say no to Steve, especially when he had those puppy dogs going and _definitely_ when he was stretched out on the bed, all naked—he’d challenge anyone to try.

Steve, apparently having taken Danny’s deep sigh as acceptance, rolled up to his knees, impossibly gracefully, and started in on Danny’s buttons.

“Hey, hey,” Danny complained, half-heartedly. “I just got dressed.”

Steve ignored him and kept going, pushing the shirt over Danny’s shoulders.

“We have time. And I think the boss will be okay if you’re a little late to work,” Steve said, beaming.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I bet he will, especially after I explain that I came out of the bathroom to see this crazy guy in our bed, all horny and still wet from his swim.”

He all of a sudden found himself on his back, naked—when Steve had even started for his pants, Danny had no idea. More Smooth Dog skills, he guessed. Danny grumbled a little because Steve really was still wet from his swim. But he got over it in about a second as Steve grinded down on him at the same time as he gripped his hair, just on the good side of painful, and yanked his head back.

Danny groaned, long and low. “You really are just a fucking animal, aren’t you.”

Steve hung his head and dropped a few kisses down Danny’s jaw. “You have no idea how much.”

“So what’s all this Smooth Dog stuff, huh?” Danny said, trying desperately to regain a little control of the situation. “Show me the moves.”

Steve smirked and moved his head from its spot in Danny’s neck to kiss him tenderly, nipping at his lips.

“I don’t wanna be Smooth Dog with you, babe,” he whispered in Danny’s ear. “I just want to be Steve.”

“I bet that works on all the girls,” Danny said dryly, though his eyes were sparkling. He hid his smile in Steve’s hair.

Steve laughed happily. “Don’t really care so much about the girls anymore.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Danny said, thrusting his hips up.

“It was all I could do this morning,” Steve said, pausing to bite once at his shoulder before pulling back again, “to notjust fucking _take_ you. You looked so good, all sleepy and warm, and I just wanted to turn you over and grind against your ass until I came on you and woke you up.”

“Oh, fuck,” Danny gasped. “Yeah, just do that. Please.”

Steve smirked. “Whatever you want, babe.”

He grabbed Danny’s hip and flipped him over in one smooth movement. Before Danny’s body had even stopped bouncing, Steve had straddled him and slid his dick easily through the cleft of Danny’s ass, bumping up against his low back.

Add it to the list of things he wouldn’t soon admit, but Danny really loved the feeling of Steve on top of him. He couldn’t get enough of pushing up against that hard, unyielding brick wall of muscle. But all of a sudden that wall was gone. Feeling bereft, Danny lifted his head.

Then Steve was back, and thanks to the aid of lube, his cock was sliding much more easily against Danny’s ass. Satisfied again, Danny put his head back down on the pillow and relished the sensation of Steve setting a vigorous pace.

“Oh fuck, Danno,” Steve gasped. He braced one hand high on Danny’s back, just under his hair, and thrust faster.

Danny hitched his hips up a little to help Steve along. Though he was painfully hard, he was trying to resist rubbing against the sheets—he was really hoping for Steve’s mouth on him.

All of a sudden he felt Steve freeze and let out a little shout. Danny clenched his ass as much as he could around Steve’s cock and felt the warmth of his come spread over his lower back and drip down the crack of his ass.

“Yeah,” Steve said, with a satisfied exhale. He lowered one hand to smear his come further over and in Danny’s ass, even reaching down further to coat Danny’s balls.

Danny squirmed a little, not sure whether he was trying to get away from the sensation or move more into it. It felt dirty but also somehow really hot. He didn’t have much time to think about it anymore, though, when Steve swiftly flipped him and captured his mouth.

Danny moaned under the onslaught of Steve’s tongue and thrust up, rubbing his cock shamelessly across Steve’s abs. But his hips were quickly stilled by Steve’s hand holding him down.

Steve grinned and leaned back up. He reached down with his other hand and grabbed Danny’s dick, using his own come as lube. Sliding down Danny’s body quickly, Steve wasted no time and slipped the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Danny chanted, forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

Steve sucking his cock, covered in his _own_ come, was just about the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen. He was making these little noises, these little grunts and groans that sounded like he was seriously enjoying it, and they seemed to be going straight to Danny’s dick. Or his heart, he wasn’t sure.

Danny let his eyes fall closed as Steve lowered down a bit to swirl his tongue around his balls, but they shot back open again as Steve’s mouth kept traveling lower. He froze, not wanting to move his hips and potentially dislodge Steve, who was carefully licking his come off his ass. Certainly no one had ever done _this_ to him, and it felt even better than he ever thought it might.

“Steve,” he whispered.

Steve pressed one more kiss against Danny’s skin and lifted his head again to suck Danny’s cock down fast and hard. He reached out to grab Danny’s hand, putting it on his head, and Danny groaned. He twisted his hand in Steve’s hair, gently thrusting into his mouth.

Steve swallowed around him, and that was it, Danny was done for. He threw his head back and cried out as Steve sucked him down greedily. He lay there, floating in his post-orgasm haze, and barely registered Steve leaving the bed and then returning with a damp washcloth, which he used to clean Danny off. He tossed it to the floor and stretched out beside Danny.

“Animal,” Danny said accusingly, waving one finger lazily in the air.

Steve just laughed.


	11. In the Car

“I am _bored_.”

Steve rolled his eyes. They were less than an hour into their overnight stakeout, and Danny had barely stopped complaining.

“This is a stakeout, Daniel, what did you expect?” Steve answered, lifting the night-vision goggles again to stare at the yacht at the end of the dock. Nothing. Again.

“Oh, I am a veteran of many a stakeout, _Steven_. Just a little out of practice, that all. Back in Jersey, once we made detective we liked to let the rookies and the beat cops handle these.”

“Well, here on 5-0, as you well know, we split the duty. We just drew the short straw tonight.”

“Yeah, but this is _Hawaii_. That means it’s about 90 degrees inside this damn car, and we can’t turn it on for the A/C. And I finished my coffee already.”

Steve sighed and reached over to unbutton Danny’s pants. This was getting ridiculous.

“Steve,” Danny hissed, squirming away as much as he could in the passenger seat of the Camaro. “You are nuts. We are in the middle of the stakeout.”

“So?” Steve said mildly. “You won’t stop bitching, and it’s annoying. Hopefully this will mellow you out a bit. I have prior proof that it works.”

“Hey hey hey, then I’m going to have to arrest _myself_ for public indecency. That will not ‘mellow me out,’ as you say.”

“No one can see us. Calm down and let me suck your dick til you feel better.”

Danny growled and fisted his hands in the fabric of his pants, looking pointedly out the window away from Steve.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You just pay attention now, okay? Yell if you see something,” Steve said, handing over the binoculars and resuming his work on Danny’s pants.

“Well, I’m going to be yelling, that’s for sure,” Danny muttered. “Yelling at _you_ for corrupting my virtue.”

With an incredulous snort, Steve got Danny’s pants open, slid them down a little, and carefully pulled his dick out of the opening in his boxers.

“Looks like you’re not really so opposed to his idea after all,” Steve said, more than a little smugly, as he walked his fingers up the side of Danny’s hard cock.

“Just…just shut up.”

Steve chuckled and leaned in for a quick bruising kiss. “You got it, babe.”

He contorted himself uncomfortably in his seat and leaned down. There was no time for teasing, so he set up an immediate steady rhythm, alternating strong suction with tiny grazes of teeth and swirls of his tongue around the head. He pulled out every trick that worked on Danny, so he knew it wouldn’t be too long before he was on the edge.

The central console digging into his side was more than a little uncomfortable, but Danny’s little whimpers—clearly in an effort to keep quiet—more than made up for it. Steve sucked a little harder and felt Danny tremble a little under him, so he knew he was close.

Steve pulled up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and smiled at him. “How’s it going? Any movement?”

Danny practically snarled at him and fumbled with the binoculars to take a cursory glance at the boat. “Nothing. C’mon, c’mon, you big jerk.”

Steve frowned, trying really hard to look earnest. “Well, now that’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who’s in the middle of giving you a blow job.”

Danny groaned and closed his eyes for several seconds before looking straight at Steve and reaching out to touch his face. “I am very sorry. You are a lovely person and you’re very pretty, and I really, really just want your mouth back. Please?”

Steve just smirked and dropped back down again, slurping vigorously and fitting his hand in there to gently tug at Danny’s balls. As if on cue, Danny fisted his hand in Steve’s hair and let out a pained moan as his hips twitched violently. Steve gulped him down—didn’t want to make a mess, after all—and sat back up, swallowing past a hard lump in his throat as he looked at the sight in front of him.

Danny was breathing heavily and had his head leaning against the window, eyes closed. His hair was mussed, somehow, and everything was rumpled. His pants were splayed open, his softening cock hanging out obscenely. He looked thoroughly debauched.

Steve shook his head, trying to tamp down the rush of arousal, and grabbed the binoculars from Danny’s lax grip. He lifted them to his eyes again, sweeping over the area and focusing on the boat. Still nothing—for violent criminals, these drug runners were seriously boring, and it was going to be a long night. But at least Danny was silent next to him.


	12. Wearing Leather

Danny gulped.

Those boring drug runners finally decided to get their act together and spice things up a bit. It was during Chin and Kono’s stakeout watch—while Danny was happy as a clam asleep in his bed—that they’d started making some noise about a hit and gathering up to leave. Bad for them, good for 5-0. That meant that all four of them were geared up in full, hiding about half a block away and getting ready to move in.

But that’s not why Danny felt on edge. He was a veteran cop, thanks so much, and nowadays it would take a lot more than some run-of-the-mill drug runners—and god, how much of a testament was it that Danny’s life had changed that he could even _think_ that—to get him shaking in his boots.

No, apparently all it took was Steve wearing those _fucking_ leather gloves. He was gesturing a lot, and he was holding a _really_ big gun—and the thigh holsters were just the cherry on top. Were two really necessary? No, no they were not.

Danny shook himself and tried to pay attention to what Steve was saying. He actually seemed to have a plan this time—at least, a plan beyond “blow shit up and then pick through the rubble”—and Danny wanted to encourage that kind of thinking as much as possible.  

Sure enough, Steve’s plan worked, and it wasn’t too long before they were handing over a handful of surprised drug runners to HPD. Nobody got shot, and surprisingly, Steve even managed to stay on dry land. Which meant that his clothes stayed on. Thank god.

After he and Danny climbed into Steve’s truck and started to debrief the case, Danny exhaled a silent sigh of relief—it looked like he was going to get away from this without anyone questioning his momentary lapse in concentration.

Or not.

“What was up with you earlier?” Steve said, making the final turn onto his street. “You seemed a little distracted when we were getting ready to go.”

Danny snorted.

“ _Distracted?_ ” he said incredulously, because affronted was always a solid way to go. “You’re accusing me of being distracted, even though I am an upstanding officer of the law?”

“Yeah,” Steve said mildly. “That’s exactly what I said.”

Danny sighed. He really hated inflating Steve’s ego because pretty soon it was going to be too damn big to fit through the door. “It’s just you and those goddamn gloves. They drive me insane.”

“These gloves?” Steve said, holding up his hand and studying the glove that he was _still wearing_.

Danny nodded, crossed his arms, and stared resolutely out the window. Steve pulled into his driveway and cut the engine.

“Oh,” Steve said. Then he turned to look at Danny and smirked. “So you have some sort of leather thing, huh?”

“No, Steven, I do not have some _leather thing_. I am an evolved man, I think I would know something like that about myself. It’s just—shit.”

Danny groaned. Damn it, he was going to be insufferable.

“So it’s just me,” Steve said smugly.

“You are the worst, and I hate you. So much. But I may be willing to reconsider that position if you let me fuck you right now.”

“Okay,” Steve said cheerfully, unbuckling his seat belt and shucking off his shirt. (Danny _knew_ he’d been itching to disrobe at the crime scene, this eagerness proved it.)

“Wait, what? I didn’t mean in the car, Ste—”

Danny’s sharp retort was cut off as Steve leaned over and planted a swift kiss on his lips. Without breaking the kiss, Steve managed to shimmy out of his seat and into Danny’s lap. He got one hand in Danny’s hair—the damn gloved hand, and Danny moaned as it tugged on his hair, couldn’t help it—and snuck the other one down to the seat lever, yanking it to scoot the seat back and down. Steve then got his hand behind his back awkwardly to fish around in the glove compartment and thrust a small tube at Danny’s chest.

“You have lube in your _glove compartment_? Are you serious right now?”

“Hey now, I’m not the one who just begged to fuck. You should be thanking me. I’m always prepared.”

“Okay, first of all, I did not _beg_ , let’s just get that straight for the record.”

“I don’t think anything here is getting very straight, Danno,” Steve said lowly in his ear.

Danny had never wanted so much to smack someone and fuck them at the same time.

“You, my friend, are not funny. Not funny at all.”

Steve laughed and somehow contorted himself to remove his pants. (Must be all the yoga that Danny now knows that he does in the morning.) Danny’s hands gravitated toward Steve’s hips, lunging up to kiss him as Steve worked on the buttons of his shirt.

Steve’s hand slowly moved on Danny’s chest, and Danny watched it, anticipating what the rough leather would feel like sliding over his nipple. It was even better than he had anticipated, and he arched up into the sensation with a moan. He was hard as a rock and needed to get his pants off like _yesterday_.

Danny had been a little too dumbfounded by the course of events to do anything yet with the lube, so he let Steve pluck it easily from his hand.

“What _is_ it with you and having sex in cars, huh? Is it some delayed adolescence thing because you never got to do it in high school?”

Steve just rolled his eyes at him, which was fairly impressive considering he already had two fingers in his ass.

“What is it with _you_ and refusing to shut up during sex?” Steve said, fondly, as he kissed Danny again and slid two fingers of his free hand into Danny’s mouth, into their kiss.

Well, that would shut Danny up real quick. He moaned, twisting his tongue with Steve’s and with his fingers. Danny got one hand into Steve’s hair and chased Steve’s mouth as he pulled back.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Steve muttered, scrabbling at Danny’s pants. Danny tried to help, since for once Steve’s hands were looking a little shaky, and soon enough he was lifting his ass to let Steve slide his pants down a bit.

Steve balanced one hand on Danny’s shoulder and used the other to grab his dick and quickly slather it with lube. He shuffled forward as much as he could and lowered himself carefully, taking in just the head of Danny’s cock.

Danny gasped and leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder. He had a tight grip on Steve’s hips, his blunt fingernails digging in a little to make faint half-moon-shaped marks.

“Oh, fuck, babe,” Danny wheezed. One of his hands migrated from Steve’s hip to his ass, rubbing slowly over the smooth skin and drifting down so Danny could gently feel where they were connected. Dear god that was hot.

He thrust his hips up just the tiniest bit and Steve grunted, suddenly dropping all the way down into Danny’s lap. Danny froze, holding his breath. Steve was breathing harshly in his ear, and he didn’t want to move until he felt him relax a bit.

All of a sudden Steve groaned and rocked a little. His hand came up to stroke Danny’s cheek, and Danny leaned into it as he felt the leather tug against his stubble. He shivered and thrust up, which only made Steve grip his face even harder.

Steve finally started to shift, moving up and down on Danny’s dick in a tantalizing rhythm. Danny thrust up when he could but mostly just tried to take in everything in front of him, everything from Steve’s quads twitching with the effort to his mouth hanging open and to his abs clenching as he leaned back and to his hand—wait, what?

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me,” Danny panted.

Steve’s gloved hand was gripping his dick, loosely sliding up and down. Danny could see the tough material catching on the sensitive skin, and he shivered. Just the thought of that material on his dick drove him nearly to the edge.

“Lick,” Steve commanded, holding his hand up to Danny’s mouth.

As if Danny could refuse that offer, especially in _that_ voice. He moaned and opened his mouth shamelessly, eagerly sucking on Steve’s fingers and enjoying the salty taste of his skin mixed with the musky taste of the leather.

“Harder, babe,” Steve said, breathlessly, and Danny obeyed on both ends, driving his hips up harder and sucking harder on Steve’s fingers in his mouth. A minute later Steve wrenched his hand away from Danny’s mouth and returned it to his dick, stroking fast in a loose grip.

Steve groaned, long and loud, arching his back and clenching down _hard_ on Danny’s cock. Danny whimpered and barely kept from coming himself as he watched Steve spurt all over his glove, the come running between his fingers and over his knuckles. The contrast of the milky white come all over the black glove painted the most erotic picture, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. But Steve clenched down again and Danny threw his head back, closing his eyes and thrusting up a little faster.

Just a couple thrusts later the delicious hot pressure all along his dick disappeared, and Danny whined, more than a little pathetically. But his eyes shot open at the feel of a different sensation, and he let out a wicked string of curses as he looked down to see Steve’s come-soaked, leather-clad hand stroking carefully up his dick.

“Oh, fucking hell, babe,” Danny said, looking helplessly up at Steve, who was kneeling on the seat and towering over him. Steve leaned down and kissed him fiercely, but Danny pulled back after a couple of seconds so he could watch. He knew it was going to be over in an instant, considering how far gone he was, and he wanted to savor it as long as he could.

The come eased the harsh drag of the leather only a little, and toddling on the edge of pain was electrifying. “Harder, babe,” Danny managed to get out, through his clenched jaw, and Steve delivered, tightening his grip a bit.

Oh for fuck’s sake the pain mixed with the pleasure and it just pulled Danny over the edge with a desperate yank. Danny cried out and tensed, fighting to keep his eyes open so he could see his own dick pulse and shoot white streaks all over Steve’s gloves.

Steve pulled away immediately, not bothering to stroke him through the aftermath, and thrust as much of his hand as he could into Danny’s mouth. Danny nearly sobbed as he was assaulted by the combined taste, and his cock twitched again, somehow releasing a couple more weak shots. Danny licked eagerly between Steve’s fingers until the need for air became too great and he had to pull away.

He finally closed his eyes, chest heaving, and felt Steve lean against his chest and tuck his face into his neck.

“So is it a leather thing _now_?” Steve asked, a little too conversationally for their current situation.

Danny groaned. “No, Mr. Ego, it’s not a leather thing, it’s still just you. And stop making that face, I can feel it.”


	13. In Formal Wear

Steve was giving himself one last look in the mirror when he heard his own front door open.

“You better be ready, Steve, or we’re going to be late!” Danny’s voice carried easily up the stairs.

“Hold your horses, Danno! Just a second.”

Steve leaned close to the mirror, brushed an imaginary piece of lint off the arm of his jacket, and nodded. He looked passable.

Danny let out a low whistle as he walked down the stairs, and Steve tried to fight the blush that he could feel starting to creep up his neck.

“Wow,” Danny said, leaning forward with his hands in his pockets. “Those dress blues are uh, wow, they’re really something.”

“Not looking so bad yourself there, Danno,” Steve said, and wasn’t that the understatement of the year. Though the jacket was tossed over the back of the couch, Danny had on a fitted gray suit with a thin navy blue tie.

He turned to walk around Danny, but Danny turned with him, looking at him quizzically. Steve reached out and grabbed his shoulders.

“Stay still.”

Steve moved behind Danny and tilted his head.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Danny asked, over his shoulder.

“Looking at your ass,” Steve replied easily. “It looks really nice in those pants.” And it truly did—they were tailored perfectly, and the lighter color really showed it off.

Danny burst out laughing and turned around, grabbing onto Steve’s lapels and leaning up to kiss him. “You’re a complete goofball.”

“Do you have to wear the jacket?” Steve said, raising an eyebrow. “Wait. If you do wear the jacket, no one else will be able to see your ass. But then I won’t either. Hmm.”

“You don’t have to worry, babe,” Danny said reassuringly, barely holding back a smile. “As long as you’re standing next to me with all that medal porn on your chest, no one will be looking at my ass.”

Steve snorted and shook his head.

“Oh yeah, and I have a vest in the car, so,” Danny said with a smirk.

Steve groaned. Danny in a vest was a terrible, terrible thing—terrible in that he would look so devastatingly good that Steve would have trouble tearing his eyes away.

“Tell me why we have to go to this thing again?” he asked, his finger tracing the line of Danny’s tie. “I’d rather stay here with you in your pants and your vest.”

Danny barked out a laugh. “Yeah, I bet you would. But the governor asked very, very nicely, and since we like to stay on his good side for the sake of, you know, our jobs, we are going to this fundraiser.”

Steve didn’t look convinced.

“He’s the one that controls the budget, remember?” Danny continued. “I know how much you like getting your monthly shipment of grenades and rocket launchers, wouldn’t want that to go away.”

Steve rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but Danny barreled on.

“ _And_ , later, when we get home, you can do whatever you want. You know, with me and the pants and the vest.”

“Really?” Steve said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yup,” Danny said, popping the “p” sharply.

“Okay, then let’s go so we can get home,” Steve said, swiping the Camaro keys from the side table and hurrying out the door as Danny laughed. He even opened the passenger door for Danny, ushering him in with an exaggerated flourish.

They made their way to a fancy hotel in Waikiki, and Steve even let Danny control the radio. What can he say, Danny in that suit was making him agreeable. As they pulled into the hotel and waited in line for the valet, Danny reached around to grab his vest from the backseat and started to button it.

“It’s really not fair how good you look in that vest, Danny,” Steve said, looking sideways at him as they inched forward in the line.

“Thanks, babe, but you really can’t talk when you’re wearing your dress blues. They make me want to just bent over in front of you and do whatever you say.” Danny grinned at him and got out of the car.

It took Steve a few seconds of gaping after Danny to realize that the valet guy was tapping on his window, so he got out quickly and shot him an apologetic smile. He followed Danny inside, saddening a bit when he slipped on his jacket. Steve caught up to him in a couple long strides and casually slung his arm over his shoulders, tugging Danny in the direction of the ballroom.

As they stepped inside, Steve snagged two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Danny, who nudged him. Steve turned to see a young man dressed in a sharp suit hurrying toward them. He recognized him as an assistant of the governor’s that they dealt with sometimes, but he couldn’t remember his name. Bob? Rob?

“Good evening, Commander, Detective,” the young man said with a smile. “Are you ready for the auction?”

Steve looked at Danny, who only lifted his eyebrows and shrugged. “I’m sorry?” he said, turning back to the man.

“The auction,” the man said slowly. “The governor volunteered you both to get auctioned off? For charity, of course.”

Danny’s eyes widened and Steve’s jaw dropped a little bit.

“You mean to tell me,” Danny started, waving his hand between him and Steve, “that my partner and I are getting _auctioned off_?”

The young man frowned and suddenly looked like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Um, yes? The governor said the two of you were on the list…”

“Well, it seems like he forgot to inform us of that,” Steve said smoothly. “Could you fill us in?”

The poor guy looked a little less frightened now that Danny wasn’t yelling at him.

“Of course. As part of the fundraising for tonight, we’re having a date auction. People will bid on the chance to go on a date with you that’s been donated by someone—tickets to the symphony, dinner at a nice restaurant, you understand.”

“Huh,” Danny said, chewing a little on his lower lip. The assistant seemed to take that as consent.

“Great! We’ll be starting in about 45 minutes. You can meet on the left side of the stage. Have a good evening, gentlemen.”

He strode away quickly, and they were both silent for a moment.

Danny then turned toward Steve and grinned. “Good thing you wore your dress blues, babe. That’ll definitely up your price.”

Steve laughed, somehow avoiding the impulse to slip his hand under Danny’s jacket and palm his ass.

They made their way around the room for a while, mingling with a few people they knew, until they ended up standing by the stage with a small group of other people waiting to be auctioned off. The governor’s assistant arranged them quickly, pulling Danny to stand in front of Steve. Soon enough it was his turn.

“Here, babe,” Danny whispered as he stepped up to the stage. “Take my jacket.”

He slipped it off and handed it to Steve with a wink and a smirk. Steve stood there dumbly, watching that perfect ass walk away from him.

Steve heard the governor announce Danny’s name and their date—dinner for two at one of those fancy, overpriced seafood places on the beach. He watched as Danny walked across the stage, completely in his element. He was grinning, all charm and smirks, and had that little strut/swagger thing going. And man, in that vest with those pants…well, it was taking all Steve had not to jump into the bidding himself.

Steve was a little too distracted by staring at Danny’s ass to notice that the bidding was over, but he heard Denning announce the winning bid at $4000. He followed Danny’s gaze to a gorgeous young blonde woman who was smiling brightly, chattering excitedly to the woman standing next to her. Steve rolled his eyes and laughed a little bit as Danny hopped off the stage and strode toward the woman, taking her hand and kissing it.

“And our next eligible bachelor,” Denning announced, “is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, who is the head of Hawaii’s 5-0 task force. This date includes two tickets to an upcoming performance of the Hawaii Symphony Orchestra. Let’s starting the bidding at $1000.”

Steve stepped on stage and tried to loosen his stride a little bit, pairing it with an easy grin. He could turn on the charm, too.

It was definitely a weird feeling as he stood there and watched people bid on him. After a few minutes it narrowed down to two, and his gaze volleyed between the two women on opposite sides of the room as he followed the bidding. All of a sudden he locked eyes with Danny, who was still standing with his soon-to-be-date, and he winked.

“Sold!” Denning called out. “To the woman on the left for $4100.”

Steve looked over and smiled brightly at the woman, though he couldn’t see her very well thanks to the lights in his eyes. He hopped off the stage and made his way through the crowd toward her, accepting the various pats on the back with a smile.

“Hi,” he said warmly, holding his hand out for her to take. “I’m Steve.” She was tall and beautiful, with dark hair. She looked to be around Steve’s age and had warm eyes.

“Hi, Steve,” she said. “I’m Anna.”

He noticed a fairly large diamond ring on her left land and tilted his head, a question in his eyes. He didn’t want to pry, but he was a little curious.

“Oh yes,” she said with a chuckle. “I’m happily married. This is my treat to myself every year.”

Steve laughed. “Well, you get a nice date and get to donate to charity, so it’s a win-win.”

“I certainly think so,” Anna said, grinning. “Are you with the young man who was auctioned off right before you? I saw the two of you together earlier.”

Steve froze for a second. He’d never really talked about him and Danny, as a couple at least, to anyone outside of their _ohana_.

“Uh yes, yes we are together,” Steve said, smiling a bit as he scratched at the back of his neck.

“You two are a lovely couple,” she said with a wide smile.

With the auction over, a band had started playing and couples had started trickling onto the dance floor at the front of the room.

“Would you like to dance?” Steve asked, gallantly holding his arm out to her.

She flushed a bit and took his arm, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. They chatted for a few minutes—Anna was a doctor and her husband was in real estate, they had one young son—and Steve was enjoying her company. As the song wound down, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned, seeing Danny waving at him.

“I’m so sorry, Anna, but I should go see what Danny needs,” he said apologetically.

“Of course,” she said, waving him off. “I think the organizers will take care of exchanging our contact information, so I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“I am definitely looking forward to it.”

Steve kissed her on the cheek and weaved through the crowd toward Danny, who was standing with Rachel and Stan.

“Look who I found!” Danny said as Steve reached them.

Steve nodded and smiled at Rachel—who looked beautiful in a deep purple dress—and reached out to shake Stan’s hand.

“Congratulations, boys,” Rachel said with a little grin. “I’m sure the charities are quite appreciative of how much everyone wants to date you.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, we were blindsided a little by Governor Denning, but it was pretty fun.”

“I told this one that wearing the dress blues would raise his price, and I was right,” Danny said fondly, gently elbowing him in the side.

Rachel smiled at them—a little indulgently, Steve thought—and waved.

“Good to see you two, as always. Enjoy the rest of your evening.

As she and Stan walked away, Steve leaned over to Danny. “She knows,” he whispered.

Danny looked startled. “What?”

Steve nodded in Rachel’s direction. “I think she knows, I could see it.”

“Well, if so, that’s okay with me,” Danny said with a shrug. He looked at Steve carefully. “Is that okay with you?”

Steve nodded and smiled, and Danny smiled right back.

“Hey, is there a coat closet in this place?” Danny said lowly. “I’ve been staring at you in that uniform for too long without being able to touch.”

Steve laughed. “I’m sure we can find something.”

\--

“Shhh,” Steve hissed as he lowered his mouth against Danny’s to keep him quiet.

They had found a little closet and slipped into it unnoticed, but it was fairly close to the entrance of the ballroom so they were trying to be quiet.

“So,” Steve said, pressing Danny up against the door and pressing kisses along his jaw. “Do you like your _date_? She’s pretty.”

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, she sure is. She’s also a 25-year-old trust fund kid, a little young for my taste. What about your date? She’s definitely your type—tall, dark, beautiful.”

“Okay first of all, that’s not my type. I prefer my dates to be blond, loud, and from Jersey. And, she’s married,” Steve said with a little smile. He gave into his impulse from earlier and palmed Danny’s ass eagerly. “She does this every year as a present to herself.”

Danny laughed again. “That is hilarious. But that _present_ better not include sex because you’re all mine.”

Danny pressed up against Steve and sank his tongue in his mouth, getting his hands in his hair.

“You wanna get out of here?” Steve said, pulling away a little. He needed to stop before the erection in his pants got a little too visible.

Danny nodded. “Let’s go home.”

\--

After Steve locked the door, he strolled toward Danny, his smile a little predatory.

“Oh god,” Danny said. He raised his palms and started to walk backwards, though he was grinning. “I know that face. Are you going to make me have sex on the roof or under the kitchen table or something?”

Steve reached out and snagged Danny by the waist. “The roof!” He pretended to ponder. “I hadn’t thought about that one, definitely sounds exciting. But I was thinking about bed. Well, the bedroom at least.”

Danny opened his mouth to say something, eyebrow raised, but Steve just leaned in to kiss him again. “Ah, ah. You said whatever I want, right?”

“Yeah, and I am swiftly reevaluating.”

Steve rolled his eyes and turned, walking up the stairs and tugging Danny along with him by the wrist. “You will get to have sex, Daniel, it can’t be all bad.”

“Do you wanna have sex and come on the suit?” Danny said eagerly, following Steve into the bedroom. “Because I do find the thought very hot, not gonna lie, but I really do like this suit.”

“I fucking love the suit,” Steve said, grunting heavily as he pushed Danny against the wall. “I want nothing more than to just unbutton and unzip you and then fuck you in that suit and then come all over it, make you look all rumpled. _But_ , I want you to be able to wear it again. So I won’t.”

“How noble of you,” Danny said with a smile, leaning up to slot their mouths together.

Steve groaned and kissed him harder, pressing Danny against the wall with his weight.

“And I,” Danny said, already sounding a little breathless, “want to do the exact same thing to you, make you look like some kind of debauched Navy officer.”

Steve opened his mouth, but Danny just shook his head. “But I know this is way too important for that, don’t worry.”

Danny pushed off the wall a couple inches and reached for Steve’s jacket, gingerly unbuttoning it. He slipped it off Steve’s shoulders and carried it carefully to the closet, hanging it up. Danny continued to strip Steve slowly, all the way down to his shoes and his cover.

Steve stood stock still, clad only in his briefs, and swallowed hard. He couldn’t really explain why, but Danny taking care of his uniform as he undressed him—including hanging it up—made both his heart _and_ his dick hurt.

As soon as Danny put away the last piece, Steve pushed him against the wall again and kissed him, hot and dirty. Danny just groaned and opened his mouth, letting Steve take control of the kiss. He slid his hands to Danny’s ass, caressing and grabbing. Steve slid his hands underneath and lifted him, stepping even closer so his weight would hold Danny there.

He shifted his hips just a bit until he could feel the hard line of their cocks pressed together. He grinded against Danny, tilting his hips so the head of his cock dragged all along Danny’s in a long, slow line.

“Okay,” Danny gasped in his ear. “I’m so hard I feel like I’m going to drill a hole in these pants.”

Steve chuckled and put Danny back down on his feet, dropping immediately to his own knees.

“Couldn’t have that, now could we,” Steve said with a grin as he reached for Danny’s pants. It was Steve’s turn to undress Danny, just as carefully. He took care of his pants, lingered over the buttons of his vest, and even carefully unknotted the tie.

Soon enough everything was hung up properly and both men were standing in the bedroom, naked. Steve used his grip on Danny’s hips to twist him around, then placed his big palm on the middle of his back and shoved him, Danny landing with his arms outstretched on the bed.

“I wanna fuck you just like this,” Steve said lowly into Danny’s ear, stretched out over his back. “What’s better for your knee—up like this or down on the bed?”

Danny dropped his head and groaned. He crawled up on the bed and situated himself on all fours, spreading his knees a bit.

“This’ll be fine,” he said, looking over his shoulder at Steve with a grin.

Steve swallowed a groan and rummaged around in the nightstand before joining Danny on the bed. He kneeled right behind him, running his hands slowly up and down Danny’s back. Danny snatched one of his hands and yanked him forward for a kiss over his shoulder. Steve sank into the kiss, though the angle was a little awkward, and tugged a little on Danny’s hair.

He pulled back and reached for the lube, quickly slicking up the fingers of one hand. He braced one hand at the small of Danny’s back and slid one finger of the other hand into him. Danny leaned forward, away from the pressure, for a second before pushing back against Steve’s finger with a moan.

“Oh fuck, babe,” he gasped. “Another one, come on.”

Steve obeyed, sliding out and back in again with two fingers. He circled gently a few times before slipping in a little deeper and crooking his fingers slightly to hit Danny’s prostate. Danny shifted his weight on his knees and dropped down to his elbows, pushing his face into the pillow to muffle his whimper. He rocked back against Steve insistently.

“Yeah, Steve, c’mon, fuck me,” Danny said, impatiently. “I’m ready.”

Steve shook his head stubbornly, even though Danny couldn’t see him, and added one more finger. He spread his fingers gingerly, continuing to stretch Danny a bit.

“Nope,” Steve said firmly. “I wanna fuck you hard, and you gotta be ready.”

He punctuated his words with a sharp bite to Danny’s ass cheek and slipped just the tip of his pinky into Danny. Danny whined and God, someday Steve really wanted to find out if Danny could come just from being fingered—he wanted to just watch him fall apart. But today was not that day. His dick was aching, and he’d wanted to do this for a long time.

“C’mon, babe,” Danny wheedled. “You’re killing me here. Please.”

Steve couldn’t deny him any longer, especially when Danny reached around and grabbed his own ass cheek, pulling and exposing himself further to Steve.

He groaned and shuffled forward a little further until his knees were right up behind Danny’s. Steve braced one hand on Danny’s hip and grabbed the base of his dick with the other, stroking quickly a couple times to spread the last of the lube. He blew out a loud breath and pushed forward, letting the head of his cock slip into Danny’s body.

“Oh yeah,” Danny said hoarsely. He pushed back up to his hands and started to shift his hips backward.

Steve stood stock-still, watching in amazement as Danny continued to back up onto his cock. After a couple minutes of Danny inching backward, slowly increasing the hot pressure on his dick, he couldn’t take it anymore and thrust forward the last inch, burying himself to the hilt inside Danny. He stayed there for a second, reveling in Danny’s moan and the feel of his balls against Danny’s ass.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve said brokenly. He stroked his hand down Danny’s side, latching onto his hip and holding on hard. “You look so fucking good bent over like that.”

Steve still didn’t move, just taking in the view in front of him and gently tracing his fingers around the edge of Danny’s hole. He’d stop and take a picture if he thought he could get away with it.

“I’m sure there is a gun in this room, Steven, and I will find it and _shoot you with it_ if you do not move your ass,” Danny hissed, looking back over his shoulder at Steve.

“You got it, babe,” Steve said, pulling out only an inch or so before sliding back in slowly. He slowly increased the length and strength of his thrusts, easing gradually into a leisurely, long fuck. Steve got lost in the rhythm of it, in the bunching of Danny’s muscles in his shoulders and back as he pushed back against him.  

“Harder, Steve, c’mon,” Danny said, dropping down to his elbows again and spreading his knees a little wider. “Fuck me like you said you were going to, fuck me like you’ve been wanting to all night.”

Steve dropped his head and breathed deeply, trying and completely failing to control the harsh burn of arousal running through him. He got one hand on Danny’s shoulder, leaning forward a bit, and snapped his hips forward sharply. Danny moaned, high in his throat, and shot one hand up and out to brace against the headboard, steadying himself as Steve continued his harsh thrusts.

Steve pulled out completely and watched Danny’s hole open right up for him as he sank back in. Fuck, that was hot. His thighs were burning a little from the exertion and it only spurred him on to go faster and harder, virtually slamming into Danny with every snap of his hips. And judging from the gasps and grunts coming from Danny that Steve could distantly register over the roar in his ears, he was enjoying it, too.

“You gotta touch me, babe,” Danny panted. “I’m so fucking close, please make me come.”

Steve leaned forward more, stretching his weight over Danny’s back, and reached down to grasp his cock. He smoothed his thumb down the side, smearing the copious amounts of pre-come, before gripping tightly and setting a harsh pace.

“You’re gonna come, Danny,” Steve growled, right into his ear. “You’re on your knees for me, bent over for me, taking my fucking dick like a pro, and now you’re gonna come for me. Right now.”

Steve squeezed Danny’s cock and smiled as Danny cried out and shook. Steve felt the wet warmth sliding over his hand, and he kept stroking Danny slowly until he shivered a little and tried to move away from his hand. Both of Steve’s hands returned to Danny’s hips, and he kept fucking him, reveling in the little gasps from Danny every time Steve pulled back.

Danny, who had slumped down to rest on his shoulders, turned his head to look at Steve. He swallowed hard and felt warmth bloom in his chest. Danny’s eyes were wild, his mouth was slack, and his hair was hopelessly ruffled—he looked deliciously fucked.

“C’mon, babe,” he rasped, locking eyes with Steve. “Now it’s your turn, you gotta come for me.”

Steve whined and thrust a little harder, keeping his eyes on Danny. “You look so—so damned gorgeous like that,” he gasped, the words falling out of his mouth before he could reel them back in, and he just kept babbling. “I just love you and want to do everything with you.”

If it were possible, Danny looked even _more_ wrecked, and Steve couldn’t hold back any longer. He screwed his eyes shut and thrust forward one more time, folding over Danny as his orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut. He gripped Danny’s hips tight and gasped as he pulsed inside of him.

His legs gave out from under him and he collapsed fully onto Danny, holding him tight and fitting his face into the crook of Danny’s neck, breathing in deep.   


	14. Making Out

Danny blinked.

Why was he awake? And wide awake at that. Based on the hazy gray light, it was way too early. Completely disoriented, he twisted his head to see Steve lying there, sound asleep.

He settled on his side, head propped up in his hand, and watched Steve sleep for a minute. He was sprawled on his back, one arm bent up by his head, and his mouth was slack. Dear god, the man was just beautiful.

All of a sudden, as though Steve could tell that Danny was thinking about him, he opened his eyes, blinking blearily and focusing his gaze.

“Hey,” Steve said, with a slow smile.

His voice was rough and low from sleep, and the sound of it vibrated through Danny and settled right in his balls.

“Morning, sunshine,” Danny said with a grin.

“Yeah, why are you even awake?” Steve asked, running a hand through his hair.

Danny shrugged. “No idea. Woke up a few minutes ago.”

“And you’ve been watching me sleep like a creeper?” Steve said, smiling wide.

“You know it, babe.”

Steve laughed and then quieted, his face getting serious.

“Come swim with me,” Steve said softly, looking up at Danny through his lashes.

Danny melted a little inside. All their arguing and ribbing aside, Steve truly asked for so little, and it was impossible for Danny to deny him when he asked for something. Especially something so easy.

“Hmm,” he said, pretending to ponder. “Okay. You win. Let’s go.”

Steve grinned, bright as the sun, and bounded out of bed. He leaned down to give Danny a swift kiss and strode toward the dresser. He pulled out two pairs of boardies, tossing one pair toward Danny.

Laughing, Danny pulled the pair of shorts off his face and stood up.

“You seem pretty excited there, babe,” he said as the tugged on the shorts.

Steve just shrugged. “Yeah, I am. I love my morning swim and I love you, so—”

Danny froze and found himself truly speechless for the first time since, oh, Grace was born. Thankfully it didn’t last long. “You what?”

“I love you,” Steve said carefully, stepping toward Danny and lifting his hands to rest on his chest. “I figure you would have heard me last night.”

“Yeah, I did…but I sort of thought it might have just been a thing you said in the heat of the moment, you know, so I didn’t want to bring it up.”

“Well, it wasn’t,” Steve said firmly. “I love you.”

Danny laughed and felt a suspicious tightness and warmth in his chest. (He blamed it on being awake so early in the morning.) Man, when Steve jumped in, he really did so with both feet. Though Danny wasn’t sure why he’d be surprised, knowing Steve the way he did.

“I love you too, you goof,” Danny said, and they were just about the easiest words he’d ever spoken. “Come here.”

He used a hand on the nape of Steve’s neck to tug him down, and Steve came willingly. They stood there for a few minutes, just kissing leisurely, until Steve pulled away and smiled boyishly.

“Let’s go,” he said, walking backward toward the door and tugging Danny along with him.

As they walked outside, Danny took a deep breath of the sea air. The sun was just starting to send its rays over the earth, and it was a little misty, making the scenery look like it was painted in watercolor. Danny felt like they were in some sort of dream world, and he wanted to stay in this little bubble as long as possible.

“You see why I like it, don’t you?” Steve said softly, looking sideways at him. “Everything just seems so magical this early in the morning.”

“It has a certain appeal, I will admit,” Danny conceded. “Though I think it’s mostly you in your swim shorts.”

Steve laughed and dragged Danny through the gentle surf into slightly deeper water.

“So are you actually going to make me swim, or can we just hang out here and make out a little?”

“Well, if making out is on the menu…”

Steve turned and reached for Danny, pulling him easily through the water. Danny went willingly and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

“C’mere, babe,” Steve said softly, leaning forward and capturing his lips.

Steve intensified the kiss immediately, his tongue delving and twisting with Danny’s as they plastered themselves together. Steve reached down to wrap Danny’s legs around his waist and then palmed his ass firmly. Danny squeezed, his thighs tucked under Steve’s ribs, and grinded against him a bit.

Danny groaned into Steve’s mouth. He always thought Steve tasted a bit like salt—he was just never out of the ocean long enough for it to completely wash away—and now it was incredibly more potent, especially when the waves lapped at their faces. Danny ripped his lips away from Steve’s and kissed along his jawline down to his neck, eagerly licking up the tang of salt water on the familiar taste of Steve’s skin.

Steve slid one of his hands from Danny’s ass up his back and into his hair, gripping tight to move his head and change the angle of their kiss. Danny groaned at the little spike of pain and pushed against Steve harder with his hips. He pulled back and Danny zeroed in on his lips, which were a little swollen, slick, and dark red. Fuck, that was hot.

“Tell me one of your fantasies,” Steve whispered, tugging on Danny’s earlobe with his teeth.

“What?” Danny said, leaning back to look Steve in the eye, not sure he heard him correctly.

“I said, tell me one of your fantasies. Tell me something you’ve never told anyone. Please.”

Again, Danny just couldn’t deny him. He opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure how much he wanted to reveal.

“I don’t know if I want to tell you,” he said honestly.

“Why not?” Steve said curiously, his face earnest. “I won’t judge or anything, I promise.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just—” Danny could feel a blush creeping up his neck, and he rolled his eyes at himself. This was ridiculous. Time to man up—this wasn’t a big deal.

“I’ve always wanted to have a threesome,” he said quietly, closing his eyes. He cringed internally for the moment of silence that followed, at least until he felt Steve squeeze his ass reassuringly.

“Me, too,” Steve said, smiling indulgently.

“Wait, seriously?” Danny said, pulling away from where he was hiding his face in Steve’s neck.

“Yeah,” Steve said with a shrug. “I never have, but I totally would. Why didn’t you want to tell me? I think it’s a pretty common fantasy.”

Danny shrugged. “I don’t know. It seems so cliché, for one, and I dunno…uh, if it’s an actual fantasy, in that it’s something I want to do, or just something I _think_ I want to do, you know? I’ve never been a casual sex type of guy. I like commitment, I like monogamy. I don’t know how a threesome could fit into that.”

“I don’t think it has to be a threat to a committed, monogamous relationship,” Steve said. “It can just be something that a couple wants to do for fun, and it’s just a one-off thing.”

Danny quirked an eyebrow. “Are you saying…”

“We’ll talk about it sometime,” Steve promised. “Right now I could really use a hand on my dick. Preferably yours.”

Danny laughed. “I think I can help out with that.”

He grinned lasciviously and snuck his hand into Steve’s shorts, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s cock. Steve groaned and dropped his head to Danny’s shoulder, so Danny smiled against his neck and gripped a little harder.

“You like that, babe,” he said lowly into Steve’s ear.

“Yeah, c’mon,” Steve said, his breath stuttering, and thrust up as much as he could in the water.

Danny set up a fast rhythm, the water easing the way, and swiped his palm over the head every few strokes. He paused for a second, ignoring Steve’s little whine, and slid their shorts down just enough so he could grasp both of their dicks in his hand. Steve’s groan was drowned out by Danny’s—the hard warmth of their cocks felt even hotter in the cool water.

Steve worked his hand down the back of Danny’s shorts, brushing his finger against Danny’s hole as he slotted their mouths together again. Soon they were mostly just panting into each other’s mouths, save for the occasional swipe of their tongues.

“I’m gonna come, babe,” Steve breathed against Danny’s mouth. “You close? Come on, come with me.”

Danny grunted and fisted them harder. Just a few seconds later Steve cried out and gripped Danny’s ass just this side of too tight. That pushed Danny over the edge, and he writhed against Steve as he came. Danny slumped into Steve, breathing hard, and he held him up even tighter.

“Thanks for coming to swim with me, Danny,” Steve said sincerely, a few minutes later after they got their breath back.

“If I knew that this is what you were doing out here, I woulda joined you a long time ago,” Danny said.

Steve laughed and started to move toward the shore, Danny still hanging off his neck. “This was better than my regular workout, I promise.”


	15. Trying an Extreme Sport

“Where are you taking me?” Danny asked impatiently, craning his neck to look out the window. He wasn’t too familiar with this part of the island and wasn’t sure what was nearby.

“Like I said, I’m not telling you,” Steve said with a smirk. “You liked the last surprise, right?”

“Yeah, but this time you have a different look on your face,” Danny said, waving his hand in the general direction of Steve. “You look a lot sneakier, like you’re planning how to blow up a building without me knowing. It’s a little unnerving.”

“Oh come on,” Steve said, glancing sideways at Danny. “Have I ever made you do something you _really_ didn’t want to do?”

Danny guffawed, dramatically clutching at his chest with his hand. “Oh, do you want a list? We’ll be here all day.”

Steve rolled his eyes and exited off the highway.

“You woke me up early—we’re not making a habit of that, by the way—and dragged me out of bed and now you’re taking me god-knows-where to do god-knows-what. Can’t blame a guy for being concerned.”

All of a sudden Steve hung a right, and Danny gasped as he caught sight of the sign.

“Oh, no no no no,” he said, plastering himself back against the seat as if that was going to protect him from this crazy man. “You are insane. Nope. No way, no how. Absolutely not.”

“Aw, come on, babe,” Steve cajoled. “You’re gonna love it, I promise.”

“Oh no, I am not going to love _jumping out of a plane_ ,” Danny said, pretty much yelling now. “Damn it, Steven, I _specifically_ remember telling you ‘no skydiving’ when we were talking about your first little surprise date.”

“Yeah, that’s what gave me the idea,” Steve said, grinning and looking a little too proud of himself.

Danny groaned. This man was impossible.

“I realize that you basically subsist on adrenaline and dangerous situations, but I do not. In case you’ve forgotten, I have a _daughter_ —yeah, remember Grace?—and I really need to stay alive for her. And for you, you jackass.”

Steve parked the car and turned to face Danny fully. Damn it, he had that painfully earnest face on again. Danny tried not to look.

“Danno,” he said softly. “Of course we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. But I _promise_ that it’s safe, I’ll be with you the whole time, and I really do think you’ll love it.”

Danny sighed and looked heavenward. Somehow, Steve was going to be the death of him, he knew it. He just hoped it wouldn’t be today.

“You promise it’s safe?” Danny asked, worrying his lower lip. He’d really never given any thought to jumping out of a perfectly good airplane.

“Absolutely,” Steve said with a firm nod. “I’ve done this hundreds of times.”

“Fine,” Danny said, throwing up his hands. “But I’m getting sexual favors, Steven. I don’t know which ones yet, I still gotta think about it, but you’re going to give them to me anyway.”

Steve laughed and leaned forward to give him a deep kiss, his thumb brushing against Danny’s cheekbone.

“You got it. Let’s go.”

Danny got out of the car, still grumbling a bit, and saw Steve enthusiastically greet a tall Hawaiian man with a handshake and a back-slapping bro hug.

“Danny!” Steve called out. “This is Keoki, we went to high school together. He owns this place.”

Danny reached out and shook his hand firmly.

“Good to meet you, I’m Danny. So this guy says it’s safe,” Danny said, jerking this thumb toward Steve, “but I don’t know if I can trust him. What do you think?”

Keoki’s tanned face broke out into a big smile and he chuckled.

“Oh yeah, brah, it’s definitely safe. Especially if you’re with Steve here, he’ll take good care of you.”

“Yeah, c’mon, babe,” Steve said with a bright grin, slinging his arm over Danny’s shoulders. “Let’s go get ready.”

\--

And that’s how Danny found himself standing next to a plane that looked way too rickety to get off the ground and trying to remember how to breathe deeply. Steve, who looked unfairly good in the dumb jumpsuit they had to wear, looked up from checking the parachute for the third time.

“Well, I don’t think I’m going to have any trouble jumping out of that plane, considering that I don’t even want to get _in_ it,” Danny said, gesturing toward the plane.

“Yeah, I’ll remember you said that when we get up there,” Steve said with a grin.

“Okay,” Danny exhaled. “Tell me how it’s going to go.”

“We’re going to get in this little plane—at least I’m not flying it, right?—and we’re going to go up to about 13,000 feet or so. We’ll be strapped together, and I’ll push us out of the plane. We’ll free fall for about a minute, then I’ll pull the chute and we’ll float on down.”

“Well, it sounds easy when you say it,” Danny said, and Steve laughed.

“It is easy, for you anyway. And you’ll love it—the view is amazing. There’s no better place to skydive than in Hawaii. Believe me, it’s miles above anywhere else I’ve jumped.”

“And no enemy fire here, right?” Danny asked smiling.

“Dear god I hope not.”

“Okay,” Danny said, shaking his head quickly. “Let’s go, before I come to my senses and change my mind.”

Most of the short flight was a blur—making small talk with the other four people in the plane, watching Steve get them ready to go, trying to remember how to make his lungs work. Then suddenly someone slid the door open, and Steve sidled them toward the opening.

“You ready?” he yelled.

“No!” Danny shouted back.

The last thing he heard was Steve’s laugh in his ear before he shoved them out and suddenly they were falling. Danny was paralyzed—he could only hear the roar of the air rushing by, and he could feel his heartbeat reverberate through his whole body. Despite the speed at which they were falling, the whole world seemed to slow down around him. But before he knew it, he felt Steve pull the chute and they slowed dramatically.

Danny felt like he could finally breathe again.

“Oh my god,” he called out, leaning his head back a little against Steve’s. At least they could hear each other now.

“Pretty sweet, right?” Steve said, breathlessly. “Look at that view.”

Danny twisted his head a little to look at Steve, took in his flushed cheeks and his sparkling eyes. “Yeah, the view is great.”

Steve, smiling, rolled his eyes and gestured with a nod of his head. “You can see Diamond Head, look over there.”

Danny fell silent as he tried to take in all the views around him. From this high up he could see nearly the whole island, could see the different hues of the ocean and the deep swirls of green throughout the island. For as much as he bitched about Hawaii, it was impossible to deny that it was a gorgeous place.

“As we land,” Steve said in his ear, “just let yourself fall backward onto me, okay?”

Danny nodded, still trying to memorize the view. He swallowed hard against the swooping feeling in his stomach, suddenly impossibly grateful to Steve for showing him this. He’d tell him later—probably.

They were closer now, approaching the tree line, and he watched as Steve angled them to an open field. Bracing himself for the landing, Danny followed Steve’s instructions and let their momentum carry him down to the ground. He lay there for a second, looking up at the sky and waiting until Steve finished unhooking them. He shifted to look Steve in the eye.

“Thanks, babe. That was really great.”

“Yeah?” Steve said brightly, hopping to his feet and extending a hand to Danny. “You wanna go again?”

Danny chuckled and let Steve haul him up, his legs wobbling slightly. “I think once was enough for me today. I’d totally go again though.”

“I am most definitely taking you up on that.”

\--

As soon as they got through the door at home, Danny fisted his hands in Steve’s shirt, spun them around, and pressed him against the door.

“You cashing in one of your sexual favors already?” Steve said, gripping Danny’s hips.

Danny just pushed forward and tilted his head up to kiss him fiercely, tangling their tongues and getting as much of Steve’s mouth as he could.

“I gotta work off his adrenaline rush somehow,” Danny said, already a little breathless.

“Oh yeah, that’s the best part,” Steve said with a smirk. He framed Danny’s face with his hands and resumed their kiss, angling his head and taking control.

Danny let him and busied himself with Steve’s pants, undoing his belt and shucking them down as fast as he could. He did the same to his own and awkwardly balanced on one leg to shake them off. Steve took advantage of his distraction and spun them, crowding Danny against the door and kissing him hungrily.

Danny moaned into Steve’s mouth and grasped handfuls of Steve’s shirt at his shoulders, yanking upward. They separated for a second, just to divest themselves of their shirts, and then Steve was back on him, slotting a thigh between Danny’s.

Gasping, Danny grinded against Steve, reaching a hand down to circle his dick. He thought he was pretty used to dealing with adrenaline, being a cop and all, but this was something different. All of his nerves were on edge, and it was like he could _feel_ the blood coursing through his veins.

Danny veered toward Steve’s neck, biting rough kisses down his jawline, and he could feel his pulse fluttering under his lips. He pushed back off the door and walked slowly forward, head bent back painfully as he continued to kiss Steve. He then thrust Steve off him and spun him, bending him forward over the back of the couch with a firm shove. Damn it.

“You are just too fucking tall,” Danny growled.

Bending his knees a little, Steve spread his feet wider and tilted his hips back. “This better?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Danny breathed, running his hand down Steve’s back and over the curve of his ass. “Can you stay like that?”

“Yeah. Plus I don’t think we’re gonna last that long,” Steve said, grinning at Danny over his shoulder.

“I’m just going to ignore that and pretend it wasn’t a dig at my stamina,” Danny said, still running his hands over Steve’s ass.

Steve laughed weakly and dropped a hand to fist his own cock. “No, definitely not. There’s lube in the downstairs bathroom, by the way.”

“Oh shit, right,” Danny said, snapping his fingers and breaking his concentration from Steve’s ass. He darted off to the bathroom and came back, small tube in hand.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Steve said, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. “Do it fast.”

Danny swallowed hard and complied. He slicked his fingers quickly and slid two into Steve, bracing his other hand against his hip. Steve groaned, low and long, and pushed his hips back.

“Aw fuck, Danno,” Steve bit out, dropping his head. “Yeah, that’s it. One more, do it.”

Danny thought about slowing down, teasing Steve a little—but no. He was way too impatient today, way too antsy to work off this adrenaline in his favorite way. He slipped a third finger in and crooked his fingers, thoroughly enjoying Steve’s deep sigh.

“C’mon, that’s enough. I’m good.”

“You sure?” Danny said, hesitating. His dick was an angry red and he wanted nothing more than to be buried balls deep, like _yesterday_ , but he didn’t want to rush.

Steve nodded, reaching a hand back blindly and grabbing at Danny’s hip. He glanced over his shoulder at him, and Danny felt his knees weaken a bit at the look in his eye—wild, a little desperate, and a lot turned on.

“Yeah, babe, yeah, I gotcha,” Danny breathed, scooting closer.

He smoothed a hand over Steve’s ass before driving in with one long thrust. Steve cried out, digging his hands into the back of the couch. Danny stilled for a moment—he had to close his eyes against the surge of sensation. He ran his hand, slowly, up Steve’s back, bumping over every vertebra.

Steve thrust back against him, gently, and Danny took that as his cue to move. He set a steady pace immediately, getting lost in it. He kept touching Steve—up his sides, down his stomach, around his shoulders—just reveling in the feel of his smooth, warm skin. Danny could see the muscles in Steve’s shoulder bunching as he stroked himself, so Danny reached down and around to lend a hand. Their fingers tangled, and Danny let Steve set the rhythm.

All of a sudden, all too quickly, it was there, and Danny gripped Steve’s hips hard as he just let his climax rush over him, sweet and pulsing. He barely managed to stay standing, instead slumping over Steve and resting his forehead against his back. He did have the wherewithal to squeeze Steve’s dick, firmly, and distantly heard a low groan over the splattering of come on the floor.

They were still for a long moment, both trying to regulate their breathing, until Danny pulled out with a little moan. He maneuvered Steve gently, guiding him to the other side of the couch, and followed him down. Within seconds they were both asleep.


	16. During the Morning Ritual

“If you do not get your ass in here, Danno,” Steve yelled, “you’re going to be down to two minutes!”

“I’m coming, keep your pants on, Steven!” Danny shouted back.

Steve shifted his weight impatiently, watching the bathroom slowly fill with wisps of steam. Danny had gradually been convincing him of the benefits of non-Navy showers, but he still had a ways to go. Just as he opened his mouth again, Danny sauntered into the bathroom, bare-ass naked and grinning.

“I see you failed at keeping your pants on,” Danny said, reaching out to rub a finger along the line of Steve’s bare hip. “But I guess that’s okay.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve said, ushering Danny toward the shower. “Come on, slowpoke.”

“I see I’m doing so well at extending your shower time,” Danny said dryly. He ducked under the spray and wet his hair.

Steve sighed and stepped into the shower after Danny. “I just think showers should be utilitarian, Danny. No use in lollygagging.”

Danny just looked at him, disregarding the water dripping in his face. _Lollygagging?_ , he mouthed. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Did you know I used to think about you in the shower?” Danny said casually, reaching for the shampoo and squirting a little into his hand.

Steve froze and turned more fully toward him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“When I was just, uh, just starting to come to terms with my attraction toward you, let’s say, that’s where my…thoughts tended to wander,” Danny said as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp.

“You, uh, you thought about me in the shower?”

Danny nodded. “And you in the ocean. And you coming _out_ of the ocean. But yeah, mostly you in the shower.”

Steve gulped, all sorts of delicious images flashing through his mind of Danny touching himself, all while thinking about _him_. Fuck. Now he was hard.

“And what exactly did you think about?” he said, a little huskily. He stepped closer and watched Danny intently, his eyes roaming over the rivulets of water on his chest.

Danny closed his eyes and stepped more fully under the spray to rinse out his hair. “It was either you touching yourself, all naked and wet, or me sucking you off. Usually one of those two.”

“Aw fuck,” Steve said, biting his lip. He ran a hand down Danny’s chest, scooping up some suds, and started stroking his own cock.

Danny stepped out of the spray, opened his eyes, and smiled. “Does this mean you want to act out my first fantasy? Or do you want what’s behind door number two?”

Steve surged forward and kissed Danny, enjoying the feel of the warm water cocooning them. “The second one, Danno, please,” he whispered against his lips.

“Yeah, babe,” Danny said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and letting one hand grab at his ass. Steve did the same—he was always gratified at how well Danny’s ass fit in his hand.

But,” Danny said, suddenly pulling back and lifting his hands. “I think I’m going to need more than two minutes. I mean, I know I’m pretty good and all, but I’m gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you can last a little longer than that.”

Steve groaned and snatched him closer again. “Whatever you want, however long you want, please.”

Danny laughed and twisted them to push Steve against the wall. Steve gasped and arched—the tile was cold against his back and felt amazing with the hot water beating against his front. Danny knelt down on the floor of the shower, and Steve winced. He ran his hand down Danny’s cheek.

“That’s gonna be too hard on your knees, babe,” he said.

Danny just shook his head and grinned. “Two minutes, remember?”

Whatever Steve was going to say in response disappeared into thin air as Danny leaned forward and licked a careful stripe up the side of his dick. He slid both of his hands into Danny’s hair, gently fingering the clean strands.

Danny swiped his tongue across the head of Steve’s cock, taking up the bitter drops of pre-come that had beaded there. He worked his way down, with just the tiniest hint of teeth that Steve loved. The suction he had going was hot and beautiful and perfect, and Steve had to brace his whole body against it. He started feeling antsy when Danny started a rhythm of sucking him down as far as he could, swallowing, sliding back up, and repeating.

Steve looked down and groaned. From what he could guess based on the motion of Danny’s arm, he was stroking himself furiously. Leaning his head back against the tile, Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath—the hot water made him want to crawl out of his skin. He could feel his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine, warm and tingly, but he needed to keep his promise and last a little longer.

All of a sudden, Danny pulled off and braced his forehead against Steve’s hip, moaning as he twitched violently and came all over Steve’s feet. That was unfortunately the last straw for Steve, and he raced toward his own climax, thick white stripes landing across Danny’s face.

“Oh, shit, Danno,” Steve said, half laughing and half not trying to hyperventilate. “Sorry.”

Danny just laughed and turned toward the spray, letting the warm water wash the come off his face. He got to his feet carefully, with a little grimace as he flexed his bad knee.

“Okay,” Steve said, still a little winded. “You convinced me about the showers, you win.”

“Glad to hear it, babe—I knew you’d come around.”


	17. Spooning

Danny groaned as Steve bit gently at one nipple, then the other, and continued to work his way down Danny’s torso. Fitting his hands into the grooves of Danny’s hips, Steve grinned and took him all the way down. He swallowed carefully, drawing a whimper out of Danny, who fisted his hands in the sheets and—.

Danny was wide awake, a little sweaty, and hard as a rock. He screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and shake away the last vestiges of his dream. Unfortunately it wasn’t working—he could practically feel his dick throbbing.

Danny craned his neck to see the clock on the nightstand: just before 3. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a quiet breath, debating his options. He could go to the bathroom and jerk off—but considering the dream he just had, that would be unsatisfying. He could continue to lie here and wait for his erection to go away—but _considering the dream he just had_ , that would be a long, painful road.

All of a sudden Danny smiled. He reached into the nightstand, quietly, and retrieved the lube. Moving carefully as to not jostle the bed and wake Steve, Danny slicked his fingers and worked one inside himself. The angle was a little awkward, but it would do for now. He continued to go slow, biting his lip hard to keep the sounds from slipping out.

He couldn’t reach his prostate in this position, but the requisite deliberateness and slowness of his motions was turning him on more than he thought it would. Danny easily slipped in another finger and slid his other hand down to circle his cock—softly, considering how close to the edge he already was.

Finally enough was enough, and Danny deemed himself ready. He placed the lube on the floor and slid under the sheets. He knew he’d only have a small window before Steve woke up, so he wanted to take advantage. He positioned himself gingerly—he really didn’t want to end up with a reflex kick to the groin—and pulled Steve’s half-hard cock into his mouth. Danny wasn’t nearly as skilled at deep-throating as Steve was, so it was pretty gratifying to have his whole dick in his mouth.

Danny swirled his tongue around the head and smiled around Steve’s dick as he heard a sleepy, surprised groan. Steve’s hand snuck down and gripped Danny’s hair. Danny continued to suck, hollowing his cheeks as he felt Steve harden in his mouth. Only a minute later Danny could tell that Steve was fully hard, so he let his cock slip from his mouth and he came out from under the covers.

“Danny,” Steve said hoarsely, his eyes half-lidded. “Fuck.”

Danny smiled, enjoying Steve’s incoherence. _And_ his bedhead, which had reached truly epic proportions. “I need you to fuck me, babe. C’mon.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve said slowly, blinking owlishly. He rolled onto his side toward Danny, his movements sluggish and stilted. “Where’s the lube?” he slurred.

Rolling over, Danny just chuckled. He scooted backward, right up against the cradle of Steve’s hips, and reached behind himself to grasp Steve’s dick. He held his breath as he pushed his hips back, slowly working himself onto Steve’s cock, and let it out loudly when he felt the brush of Steve’s pubic hair against his ass.  

“Fuck,” Steve said, sounding almost pained. His grip on Danny’s hip was bordering on painful, and he tipped his head forward to rest his forehead on the back of Danny’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” he repeated, pairing it with a low groan. “Is this a dream? I think this is a dream.”

Danny grinned and clenched down hard on Steve’s dick. “Not a dream,” he said over Steve’s sharp gasp.

“God damn it, Danno,” Steve said, finally getting his act together and snapping his hips forward. “This is amazing. You are amazing. You feel amazing.”

“You don’t make a lot of sense when you’re half-asleep,” Danny said, a little breathlessly, as he thrust back against Steve. “But you are awfully complimentary, and I like that.”

Steve growled. “Can you fucking blame me? I thought that just waking up next to you was the best way to wake up, but this is even better. You’ve ruined me.”

“ _Ruined_ you?” Danny said, trying to sound affronted. It was really difficult, considering that Steve’s cock was currently pummeling his prostate and everything he said was a little too high-pitched and undercut by a little whine.

“Yup,” Steve said firmly as he ducked his head down to bite gently Danny’s neck. “I’m completely ruined, all your fault. You ruiner, you.”

Danny laughed, the movement making Steve groan. “We are definitely doing this more often. You sound ridiculous.”

“Nope, not being ridiculous,” Steve whispered. He latched on to Danny’s neck and sucked a little, pulling away before he could leave a mark. “Just honest.”

He pumped against Danny a few more times, holding him in place as his thrusts became more vigorous. Danny glanced down and groaned at the sight of Steve’s big hand holding his hip in a death grip.

“Not that I’m complaining—not at all, for the record, I want this to happen as often as possible—but what brought this on?”

Danny thought Steve sounded a little too coherent, a little too capable of stringing together long sentences, so he spent a few minutes taking control of the thrusting before he answered.

“I had a dream, woke up hard.”

“Yeah?” Steve said, nibbling on Danny’s earlobe. He was definitely panting a little more, much to Danny’s delight. “What was the dream? A threesome?”

Danny reached back and swatted Steve’s side, half-heartedly. “No, it was just you.”

“And what was I doing?”

“Holding me down and sucking me like a pro.”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed knowingly, falling silent as he thrust harder. “Fuck babe, I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah,” Danny breathed. He grappled for Steve’s hand and held it tight as he clenched hard around his dick. “Come for me, babe, c’mon.”

Steve whined and thrust forward roughly, trembling a little as he spilled himself deep in Danny. He stayed there for a second—breathing deeply and just mouthing lazily at Danny’s shoulder. Danny groaned, more than a little unhappily, and reached down to grab his cock.

But before Danny knew it, he was flat on his back with Steve on top of his hips—a perfect recreation of his dream. Steve grinned, loose and happy, and he ducked down, sucking Danny even better than dream-Steve had.

Danny cried out and threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I’m really close, Steve,” he gasped.

He shut his eyes, trying desperately to hold off a little so he could enjoy the sensations a little longer. But resistance was futile. Steve was sucking so enthusiastically, so fucking eager, that Danny couldn’t help but come straight down Steve’s throat. Those bright eyes looking straight up at him were just the last straw.

“Oh god, Steve,” Danny said, his arms crossed over his face.

“That good, huh?” Steve asked, smugly, as he pulled Danny’s hands away and leaned in for their first kiss since waking up.

Danny only hummed, a little too satisfied to actually speak. He shifted onto his side again, pulling at Steve’s arm until he was curled up behind him. He felt sated and satisfied, all the way down to his bones, and he could already feel sleep curling into the edges of his consciousness. He could tell Steve was talking, saying something softly into his ear—maybe it was an I love you?—but it was too late, he was already out.


	18. Cooking/Baking

“Wow, what smells so good?” Steve stepped through the door, dropped his keys on the side table, and took a deep, appreciative whiff.

“It’s me slaving over a hot stove, that’s what it is!”

Steve closed his eyes and took another deep breath. It smelled like warmth and comfort, it smelled like a _home_. He was surprised by the sweet aching in his chest—he was just so grateful to Danny for inserting himself into his life and letting his light fill up and brighten the empty spaces.

Smiling, Steve wandered toward the kitchen. Danny had insisted that they drive separately today, and now he knew why. He leaned against the door jamb, arms crossed, and watched Danny, who was flitting between chopping vegetables on the counter and stirring a pot on the stove.

“All that’s missing is the apron.”

Danny pointed his knife in Steve’s direction and scowled. “Don’t bite that hand that feeds you. I _will_ spit in your dinner, Steven, don’t think I won’t.”

“I’m not afraid of your spit, Danny,” Steve said, grinning.

Danny groaned and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a child, I swear.”

Steve just continued to smile, still leaning in the doorway, and Danny tilted his head to study him.

“What’s with the face? You’re looking a little dopey there, babe,” Danny said. His theatrical gesturing was suddenly a lot scarier when he was chopping vegetables.

“Why shouldn’t I be happy, Danno? I got a hot guy in my house cooking me dinner. Maybe the prospect of sex on the horizon, if I play my cards right. Life’s looking pretty good for me right now.”

Danny shook his head, trying and failing to hide his smile as looked down to add more vegetables to the pot.

“So what’s the occasion, hmm?” Steve said, stepping up behind Danny and peering over his shoulder. They ate a steady diet of take out and simple meals, so this was definitely out of the ordinary.

Danny just shrugged, leaning back a little against Steve as he stirred. “Just felt like it. You do most of the cooking around here, so I wanted to pitch in.”

“Yeah, but I mostly just throw things on the grill.”

“I know, it’s your caveman tendencies coming out,” Danny said with a smile.

Steve leaned further over Danny’s shoulder and grasped his chin in his hand, tilting his head to the side for a deep kiss. Danny opened up to him eagerly and smiled into the kiss.

“Then what’re you making me?” Steve slid one hand under Danny’s shirt and scratched lightly through the hair on his belly.

“Baked pasta. With sausage and plenty of vegetables, don’t worry.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah, you just stand there and look pretty,” Danny said, smirking.

“Okay,” Steve said agreeably, stepping off to the side. He leaned against the counter, crossing his legs at the ankle. Watching Danny, he was somewhat surprised to see the easy familiarity with which he moved in the kitchen. Danny was obviously quite comfortable in the kitchen, and it made Steve smile to know that there were still things about Danny that he needed to learn.

“Actually, even though you _are_ really talented at standing there and looking pretty—seriously, so good at it, plus you’re staying out of trouble, which is a bonus—can you scrounge up a couple of wine glasses?”

Steve nodded, pushing off the counter and starting to rummage through the cabinets by the fridge. He found them and wiped them carefully with a paper towel, just to get rid of any dust.

“I love you,” Danny said, a little carefully, as he glanced over his shoulder at Steve.

Steve smiled and walked back over, dipping his head to press his lips to Danny’s cheek. “I love you, too. Wanna eat outside?”

“Yeah. This needs to bake for a little while, so we can head out there now if you want.”

“Sure. Where’s the wine?”

Danny pointed with his spoon to the heap of grocery bags on the kitchen table. “In there somewhere.”

Steve unearthed the bottle of red and uncorked it as Danny slid the baking dish into the oven. He gestured toward the lanai door and followed Danny outside.

Danny sighed as he dropped down into his chair, accepting the wine glass that Steve held out with a grateful nod. “We’ve got about 20 minutes.”

Steve raised his wine glass toward Danny, and he clinked them together obediently. “Cheers, babe. Thanks for dinner.”

“Hey, you haven’t eaten it yet, it could be terrible.”

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that.”

“What a sunset, huh?” Danny said, taking a long sip of his wine.

Steve nodded. Even though he’d spent many years in Hawaii, he tried hard to still appreciate the sunrises and the sunsets. And this one was particularly spectacular—the clouds were colored by wisps of purple and pink and the entire ocean seemed to glow a deep, bright orange.

“So with the case this afternoon—,” Danny started.

“Ah, ah,” Steve interrupted, holding up a hand. “No talking about work tonight.”

“ _You_ , not wanting to talk about work?” Danny said, placing a hand over his heart. “What’s going on?”

Steve shrugged, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks a bit. “I dunno. I just realized that there’s still a lot about you that I don’t know. And tonight feels special, so—no work.”

“Okay, babe,” Danny said, leaning back with a grin. “We can do that.”

“Like how you look so comfortable in the kitchen. Do you know how to cook?”

Danny shrugged. “I know a bit. Ma was pretty adamant about sending her kids off so that we’d know how to fend for ourselves. Rachel and I split the cooking pretty evenly. And I like to cook for Grace—still give her that feeling of a family even though it’s just the two of us.”

“You two _are_ a family, Danno, the best kind of family. And I’m so glad you even let me intrude in on it sometimes.”

“You’re a part of that family, too, babe,” Danny said firmly. “What about you, do you know how to cook?”

“Eh, a little, I guess. I can grill. And I’m not totally hopeless in the kitchen, I can follow a recipe.”

“I’m going to make you cook for me sometime,” Danny said, grinning as he took another gulp of wine.

“You name the day. And maybe give me a recipe,” Steve responded, reaching out to twine his fingers with Danny’s.

They were silent for a couple minutes, just enjoying the end of the sunset, the company, and the crisp night air.

“Tell me something else I don’t know about you,” Steve said softly.

“Hey hey now, I think it’s your turn, I told you something pretty personal the other day out in the ocean.”

“Ooh, yeah,” Steve said eagerly, poking Danny in the side. “Let’s talk about that instead.”

Steve grinned a little to himself. He couldn’t believe when Danny had told him that his fantasy was to have a threesome.

Danny sighed. “You really want to talk about this?”

“I do if you do, absolutely.”

Danny tossed his hands up in defeat, gesturing for Steve to continue.

“Okay,” Steve said, shifting and getting more comfortable in his chair. “Is this something you actually want to do? Or think about doing, at least.”

Danny looked vaguely uncomfortable, and he took a big gulp of wine, pausing to refill his glass. “I don’t know. I don’t want to admit it, but yeah—I think doing it once would be fun.”

“Why don’t you want to admit it?” Steve asked, tilting his head as he studied Danny. Before they went too far in talking about this, he really wanted to know why Danny seemed a little unnerved.

Looking fidgety, Danny stood up and started to pace up and down the lanai. “Because—I feel like it makes me sound like I’m dissatisfied with our sex life or something. Which is so fucking far from the truth it’s not even funny. And I don’t even care if I’m inflating your ego—though stop giving me that look, Steven, just stop it—but I’d be more than happy, over-the-moon ecstatic to have sex with you and only you for the rest of my life.”

“For the rest of your life?” Steve quirked an eyebrow curiously and stared hard at Danny.

Danny blushed a little and waved his hand dismissively. “That’s a conversation for another day.”

“I feel the same way. You are more than enough for me, obviously. I’d be happy as a clam to be with you and only you, always. And _of course_ we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Danno. But it would make me really happy to make one of your fantasies come true.”

Danny sighed and rubbed his hand over his mouth. “Okay. _Hypothetically_ , for now, let’s just say—guy or girl?”

Steve frowned. “I, uh…I think I might be more jealous if it was a guy?” he said, a little nervously. “Is that weird?”

Danny shook his head. “No, I totally agree. I don’t think I could handle seeing you with another guy.”

“So a girl then. That makes sense since we’re both, I guess, technically bisexual.”

“Are you worried about being jealous?” Danny said softly.

Steve tilted his head, thinking, before grabbing Danny around the waist and pulling him down into his lap. “Not really, I don’t think. I could get over it. I know we both act jealous sometimes and that’s fun, but I’m not _actually_ worried about it. You love me and I love you. I’m pretty damn sure about that, and I’m not worried about anything challenging that.”

“Yeah, I agree with you. I think I would need a little bit of time to mentally get used to it, though.”

“For sure,” Steve agreed as he reached up to kiss Danny, enjoying the spicy taste of the wine on his tongue.

“So how would be go about it then? Hypothetically!”

Steve laughed and tugged him a little closer on his lap.

“Well, we could always go with a professional,” he offered, but Danny was shaking his head violently before Steve even finished getting the words out of his mouth.

“Nuh-uh. We are officers of the _law_ , Steven, there is no way in hell that we are hiring a prostitute. Are you insane? I can imagine about a hundred ways that could come back to bite us in the ass.”

Steve just laughed. “I know. I just like to see you get riled up.”

“You jerk,” Danny huffed, swatting him on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t want to arrest you for solicitation.”

“Nah, I only want to solicit _you_ ,” Steve said with an exaggerated wag of his eyebrows.

Danny groaned, but Steve muffled the noise by slotting their mouths together.

“Okay,” Danny said, pulling back. “Then I guess maybe online?”

“Eh,” Steve said, shaking his head a little. “It’s such a small island. I’d really like to minimize the chances of anyone finding out.”

“Good point,” Danny agreed.

“So I guess we wait then,” Steve said. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and some acquaintance will come along.”

Danny nodded. “Sounds good to me. I don’t want to rush it anyway.”

All of a sudden a timer went off, and Danny jumped a little. “Dinner’s ready. C’mon, let’s go.”

\--

Steve groaned and pushed his plate away. “Danno, that was _so_ good.”

Danny smirked, thoroughly satisfied with himself, and downed the end of his wine. “Glad you liked it, babe.”

“I’m never going to be able to eat again,” Steve said, rubbing at his belly. “Or move, really. You’re going to have to roll me up to bed.”

“Think you can make it to the couch?” Danny said as he stood up. He gathered both places and headed for the kitchen. “Because I think you promised me sex!” he tossed over his shoulder.

Steve groaned again. He staggered to the couch and fell on to it, listening to Danny putz around in the kitchen. It was a comforting sound, and he turned his face into the cushions with a smile. A few minutes later he heard Danny pad into the living room.

“Did you do the dishes?” he asked, rolling over to look at him.

“They’re not up to your batshit Navy standards, babe,” Danny said, thumbing across his forehead, “but they’re soaking. I’ll do them in the morning.”

Steve opened his arms and wiggled his fingers, and Danny settled against his chest with a sigh. “Thanks for dinner,” he said softly. “It was really great.”

“Mhmm,” Danny said, nosing at Steve’s nipple through his shirt. “You’re welcome.”

Steve ran his fingers through Danny’s hair, steadfastly ignoring his whine of protest, and tugged to raise his head and give him a kiss. Danny moaned into it and pressed his heels against the arm of the couch to scoot farther up Steve’s body and lean over him.

“Does food make you horny?” Steve murmured against his lips.

Danny pulled away and laughed. “Everything makes me horny when you’re around. You just lay there looking pretty—you’re good at that, remember?—and I’ll do all the work.”

“I can totally get on board with that,” Steve said, lifting his arms so Danny could tug his shirt off. Danny’s shirt was next to hit the floor, followed by their shorts.

Danny licked his hand thoroughly, making Steve squirm and press closer to him, and then lowered it to circle both of their dicks. Exhaling loudly, Steve gripped Danny’s bicep and pushed into his hand. They were both fully hard in no time, and Danny continued his steady rhythm.

“Tell me about it Danny,” Steve said lowly.

“Tell you about what?” Danny asked, sounding a little distracted.

“Tell me about your fantasy—tell me how it’s gonna go when we have a threesome.”

Danny groaned loudly and pressed his face against Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck, Steve.”

“Yeah, babe, tell me about it,” Steve encouraged, dropping his hand to fondle his balls.

“Oh god, I think, uh, I think about you fucking a girl. While I watch. And while you blow me.”

Steve gasped as Danny gripped them harder and stroked faster. “What else? C’mon.”

“God damn it—I think about me fucking a girl while you fuck me.”

“Oh shit, that’s really fucking hot,” Steve got out. He leaned closer and captured Danny’s mouth, taking control of the kiss fiercely and pushing Danny almost onto his back. “I totally wanna do that.”

“Yeah?” Danny said, mouthing at Steve’s neck.

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Steve said impatiently. He looked down and watched as Danny’s hand worked them over. “Come on.”

The calluses on Danny’s hand felt fantastic on Steve’s dick, and he was close, he just hoped Danny was, too. Then, as if on cue, Danny shifted over Steve and gasped, and the come sliding over his dick was it for Steve—he screwed his eyes shut and groaned as he came, adding to the mess on his stomach.

“Shit,” Danny exhaled, stroking them slowly and then lifting his hand to rub along Steve’s stomach.

Steve grunted in agreement. “Yeah, I _definitely_ can’t move now. Sorry, I think we’re stuck here for a little while.”

“No problem here, babe,” Danny said, pulling his torso away from Steve’s, “because I tried to get all the come on you instead of me.”

Steve protested loudly, but he hid his smile in Danny’s hair as he just pulled Danny on top of him again.


	19. Dancing

“So you're saying,” Danny said slowly, as he spread his hands out in front of him, “that we have to go undercover. In a gay bar.”

“Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying,” Chin said calmly, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

Danny looked around. Steve seemed completely unaffected, leaning over the computer table and studying the crime scene photos, and Kono was not hiding her snickers as well as she thought she was. Damn her. 

“Steve?” Danny said warningly. 

“Don't think we have much of a choice, Danno. We haven't had any luck tracking this guy down, and this bar is supposed to be one of his frequent hangouts. It's worth a shot. Plus it'll be fun,” Steve said with a grin. 

“Fun, he says!” Danny nodded, poking out his lower lip a bit. “I think we might have different definitions of fun. For me, _fun_ doesn’t usually encompass a potential encounter with a psychopath.”

Steve just laughed. “C’mon, babe, it’s our best chance to get this guy.”

Danny threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine. But I am _not_ wearing leather pants,” he said, pointing at each of them.

“Oh, does that mean you want assless chaps instead?” Steve said, completely deadpan. “You could totally pull those off.” 

Kono nearly fell off her chair laughing, and Danny's scowl deepened. 

\--

“What's the hold up, babe?” Steve asked as they drove home.

Danny ran a hand through his hair and exhaled slowly. “It's just...I'm still coming to terms with all of this, I guess. Being _bisexual_ now. And being out at a gay bar just seems like a big step. Plus the added pressure of being undercover.”

“Well,” Steve pointed out, “you could do it just fine if you were straight because you're good at undercover work and you're a great cop.” 

“So I should, what, just pretend to be a straight guy pretending to be gay?”

Steve snapped his fingers. “Exactly.”

“That sounds, uh, confusing.”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe. But if it's easier to go in as Danny the straight guy playing a part instead of Danny the bi guy, then do that for now.”

“And what about you?”

Steve grinned. “Oh, I'm just going to enjoy a night out with my boyfriend. With a side of police work. It's pretty much all of my favorite things.”

Danny laughed. “Of course it is, you forgot the potential for violence and psychopaths.”

“Okay,” Steve said as he pulled in front of Danny's place. “I'll pick you up in two hours. Then we'll hit the town.”

“What am I even supposed to wear? And don’t you fucking say leather pants.”

Steve laughed and ran his hand down Danny's thigh, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Just wear what you always wear, you always look great. But if you wear a tie, I swear to god, I will take it off and tie you to the bed with it. That is a threat.”

“Mhmm,” Danny said knowingly. 

“Go,” Steve shooed him out of the car. “See you in a bit.”

\--

Danny was smoothing his hand over his hair one last time when he heard an aggressive rapping at the door. “Hold your horses,” he muttered as he hurried toward the door. 

Danny swung the door open and then groaned, slouching against the door frame. “Now that's just not fair. No one's gonna believe we're together with you parading around in that get-up.”

Steve looked even more devastatingly handsome than usual in his tight jeans and simple white t-shirt. The two days of scruff and slightly rumpled bed head just added to the whole picture. Danny was seriously considering abandoning this whole undercover thing and just dragging Steve back to his bedroom for some different kind of undercover(s) work. Danny cringed at his own bad joke, _ugh_ that was terrible. 

“You okay there Danno? First you looked pissed, now you look like you ate a lemon or something. Not really the reaction I was going for, to be honest.”

“I'm pissed because of how much I want to jump your fucking bones,” Danny said angrily. He then took a deep breath. “Sorry. You look wonderful. I'm just a little on edge.”

“Mhmm, I can see that,” Steve said, finally stepping inside and closing the door behind him. “It's a good look on you. So are those clothes.”

“Yeah?” Danny said, looking down at himself. He hadn't really strayed beyond his normal work clothes, just a pair of dark blue trousers—though he might’ve picked the ones that he knew made his ass look nice—and a light blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up. 

“But I can't help but notice that you, Danny, are wearing a tie,” Steve said lowly, stepping closer and fingering the end of the navy tie that was around his neck. 

Danny grinned, already in a much better mood. “Just seeing how serious you were about that threat, that's all.”

“And what if I said I was really fucking serious?”

“Then I'd be really glad, that's what I'd be.”

“Good,” Steve growled, leaning down to kiss him. 

Danny pushed up on his toes and got his arms around Steve's neck to tug him down. He fought Steve for control of the kiss, finally winning and sinking his tongue deep into Steve's mouth. He felt Steve undoing the knot of his tie, and he pulled back just in time to watch him yank the tie off his neck and stuff it into one of the back pockets of his jeans. 

“For later,” Steve said with a smirk. 

“Fuck,” Danny said, reaching up to undo the first few buttons of his shirt now that the tie was gone. Somehow Steve looked even better now—his cheeks were flushed and his lips were shiny and a little redder. 

Steve pulled away with a pained groan. “Let's go, or else we're never going to get out of here.”

Danny gestured toward the door and let Steve go in front of him, tilting his head a little to watch his ass as he walked away.

“Okay,” Danny said once they were on their way in the Camaro. “Do we have a plan? Do we need a plan?”

“I don’t think so, not really. Just make the rounds, don’t stand out too much, you know the drill. If we don’t see him within a couple hours then we can leave.”

“And Chin and Kono are all set up?”

“Yeah, I talked to Chin right before I picked you up. They’re going to be hanging out at the bar next door, so we can check in with them a couple times.”

“Good, sounds easy enough.”

Steve nodded. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Danny said. “I’m a little nervous. This makes it feel real—like I’m not a straight guy anymore. Even though I know we’re undercover.”

Steve reached over and put his hand over Danny’s. “It’ll be okay. I promise. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Danny said with a little smile. He turned his hand under Steve’s and slotted their fingers together. “I’m sorry—I hope this little freak-out doesn’t make you think that I’m doubting all of this or something. Because I’m definitely not. But the bigger stuff just feels weird sometimes.”

Steve shook his head. “No, I know. It’s a process, and I’m still dealing with it myself. Just let me know whatever you need.”

“Right now, I need to go in that bar with my boyfriend and look for some jackass who keeps hurting people. Think you can handle that?”

Steve laughed as he pulled the car into a parking spot. “You got it. Let’s go.”

Steve slung his arm around Danny’s shoulder and strode casually toward the bar. Danny spotted Chin and Kono, sitting outside at the restaurant next door and keeping a casual eye on the entrance to the bar, and shot them a quick wink.

Danny took a deep breath as they stepped through the door, and he slid a little closer under Steve’s arm. He could do this.

At first, it wasn’t too different—they got a beer, made the rounds, looked for their guy. Danny was quite popular, you could say, and although it was novel at first, he soon became quite accustomed to guys approaching them and talking to him.

Danny laughed easily at the blonde guy’s joke and nodded at him as he left. He turned toward Steve and couldn’t help chuckling at the murderous look on his face.

“Wow, that is like a whole other level of aneurysm face, babe.” 

“Can you fucking blame me?” Steve whispered darkly in his ear. “They all want to fuck you. Yeah, we are _definitely_ not having a threesome with another guy. I want to kill all of them.”

“Okay, first of all: at least as many want to fuck you. Seriously. You're too busy glaring at everyone who looks at me to see all the ones who look at you. And c'mon. I'm leaving with you, remember?” Danny slid his hand into Steve's back pocket, both squeezing his ass and winding his fingers through the fabric of his tie. 

Steve exhaled. “Sorry. I know.”

Danny laughed. “It's okay. As long as you don't hurt anyone. And, you know, actually realize that you have nothing to worry about.”

Steve leaned down and kissed him, hard. Danny tensed for a second before relaxing into it and kissing him back. He jumped a little when he felt Steve vibrating. Steve just smiled at him and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“It’s Chin,” Steve said, reading the text. “He said they’re taking off because we haven’t seen him yet. We’ll try another night and keep following up on the rest of the leads.”

“Do you want to leave too, then?”

“Nah. C'mon,” Steve said suddenly, grabbing Danny's hand. “Let's dance first.”

“Um Steven?” Danny called out as he was dragged along behind him. “That is not dancing. That is having sex with your clothes on in public, and I don't think I've done that since college. I think I'm too old to do that.”

“But it’s _fun_ ,” Steve said, turning Danny around and stepping up behind him. “And I think being in a gay bar gives you a pass. We’re not too old, come on.”

Danny opened his mouth to continue protesting, but Steve yanked him closer and started to grind to the dark beat of the music. Danny inhaled sharply and leaned back against him, instinctively moving his hips with Steve’s. They continued to dance for a few minutes with one of Steve’s arms wrapped around his chest and the other clutching his hip.  

“See?” Steve said into his ear. “Fun.”

“Yeah, I can feel you’re having a real good time,” Danny cracked, pushing back a little against the hard line of Steve’s dick that he could feel against his ass.

Steve just laughed and spun him around so they were face-to-face. He slid his hands slowly down Danny’s back to cup his ass and drew him into a deep kiss. Danny leaned into it, feeling more uninhibited that he thought he would. In the throng of people Danny felt a certain degree of anonymity—plus he could practically taste the sexual vibe in the air—and he just enjoyed being close to Steve.

Danny leaned up and dropped biting kisses along Steve’s neck, pausing to take deep breaths. The slight sheen of sweat was enhancing the smell of his cologne. “Fuck, you smell so good.”

Steve smiled and continued to move their hips, thrusting forward a bit against Danny every so often. Danny gulped—yeah, he was definitely hard now. That was going to make walking out of here more than a little awkward.

He slid his hand into the back pocket of Steve’s jeans and squeezed. “So what are your plans for this tie, hmm?” Danny said lowly, staring up at him.

He just grinned and pulled Danny closer still. “M’not telling.”

Danny laughed and rested his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. He could tell when Steve tensed up that he was glaring at someone who dared to let their look linger, but he didn’t really care anymore. A little while later—when he could practically feel the music vibrating in his bones—he raised his head to whisper in Steve’s ear.

“Hey, you wanna get out of here?” he said, punctuating his words with a sharp bite to Steve’s earlobe.

\--

Steve got Danny’s face in his hands and crowded him against the wall of the bedroom, looming down over him to kiss him fiercely. Danny sank back against the wall as he opened his mouth on a moan. He gripped Steve’s biceps and snuck his fingers under the tight sleeves of his t-shirt. 

“I feel like I’ve been hard for a year,” Steve admitted as he started to work on the buttons of Danny’s shirt. “God, being with you and dancing with you in that bar… I just couldn’t wait to get home and do this.”

Danny smiled and reached up to kiss Steve on the underside of his jaw, shaking the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. “It was so fucking hot just leaving there with you—knowing every other guy wanted to kill me. I’m the lucky one.”

Steve whined a little and pressed Danny against the wall again, fusing their mouths back together as he stroked down Danny’s sides. After a minute he wrenched his mouth away and pulled back about an inch. “Get on the bed,” Steve said, all low and way too sexy to be real.

Danny gulped, swallowing hard to settle the shaky feeling in his stomach, and nodded. He backed toward the bed, keeping his eyes on Steve the whole time as he scooted up toward the headboard and leaned back on his elbows. Steve followed him, slowly, and settled over him on his knees.

Steve reached back and yanked the tie out of his pocket with a flourish. “Hands up,” he said, gesturing with a jut of his chin.

Danny swallowed again, shifted his hips in a fruitless attempt to adjust the pressure of his pants on his dick, and obeyed, lifting his hands up to grab the bars of the headboard. Steve leaned over him and carefully tied his wrists. Danny gently tested the knots—they were solid, as one would expect from a sailor, but they were intentionally not very tight so Danny could get out of them if he really wanted to.

“Is this okay?” Steve whispered as he pulled back.

Danny nodded with a wide smile. “Oh yeah. Come on, sailor boy, show me what you got.”

Steve returned his grin and leaned in for a quick kiss before rising to his knees again over Danny. He just stayed still for a second, watching Danny—it was long enough for Danny to start to squirm, suddenly intensely aware of his vulnerable position.

Steve smiled and ran his hands over Danny’s stomach and chest, pausing on every pass to gently tweak his nipples. Danny thrust his hips up, eager for any bit of friction he could get, but Steve was hovering over him just high enough.

“Fuck, Steve, c’mon,” Danny said, whining a little more than he’d like already.

“Lookin’ a little uncomfortable there, Danno,” Steve said as he ran his hand way too lightly over the bulge in Danny’s pants.

Danny just glared at him and Steve laughed as he undid his belt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. He continued to unbutton and unzip Danny’s pants, very careful to not touch Danny’s dick. Steve pulled them off, along with his boxers, and settled high over him again.

“You’re gonna make me beg, aren’t you?” Danny said, sounding resigned. He shifted his hips again, making his cock bounce lightly against his stomach, but Steve just settled for running one finger softly down Danny’s side. He shivered and tried to keep from squirming.

“You just look so fucking pretty, all laid out here,” Steve said, his eyes following his finger as it trailed down his thigh.

“Then whatcha gonna do about it, huh?” Danny said, figuring that challenging Steve might be the fastest way to get this whole thing going.

“Nice try, babe,” Steve said, smirking.

Damn it. Danny frowned as Steve’s finger traced up his other thigh

“I _am_ going to make you beg, by the way,” Steve continued, slowly. “You’re going to beg, and then I’m going to fuck you, and then you’re going to come, and then I’m going to fuck you some more.”

Danny’s eyes widened as he nodded his head frantically. Okay, maybe he could get on board with that.

Steve grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted his arms, definitely going a little slower than he usually would. Danny watched greedily, his eyes scanning over Steve’s torso as each bit of skin was revealed. Steve finally tossed the shirt away and braced his hands on the outside of Danny’s shoulders. His eyes roamed over Danny’s face before he leaned down, eagerly launching into a warm, wet kiss.

Danny didn’t do anything but sink into the bed, letting Steve take control of the kiss. He desperately wanted to get his hands on all that bare skin, but having them restrained was really ratcheting up his arousal. He wouldn’t admit it—out loud, anyway—but being tied up, at Steve’s mercy, was making him just about harder than he could ever remember being.

Steve pulled back again, breathing hard, and suddenly dropped his hips, grinding down against Danny. Danny groaned loudly and thrust up. The harsh material of Steve’s jeans almost hurt, but he was so hard he would welcome any kind of friction.

Steve pulled away and rolled off the bed, much to Danny’s chagrin. “Aw come on babe,” Danny said. “You’re killing me here.”

Steve just grinned and slowly peeled off his jeans. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and pushed them down, stepping out of them and back toward the bed. Danny was suddenly aware that his mouth was literally hanging open, and he promptly closed it, licking his lips.

“You see something you like there, Danno?” Steve said, swinging his leg over to straddle him again, still on his hands and knees.

Danny groaned. “Yeah, I see about six feet of stuff I like. Though I’d like it a whole lot more if you would, you know, touch me.”

“I’ve barely stopped touching you,” Steve commented as he ran his hand down Danny’s side again. “I’m not sure what else you want.”

“If I started begging now, would that make this go faster?”

“Eh, I’d take it under advisement,” Steve said, grinning. “You are more than welcome to beg whenever you want.”

Steve lowered himself to his elbows and started to leave bruising kisses on Danny’s stomach. Danny hissed and thrust up again, his dick bumping against Steve’s chin. Steve paused and then tilted his head to brush his cheek against the shaft of Danny’s cock. Danny cried out and squeezed the bars of the headboard harder. Steve’s face had more stubble than usual, and the drag against his skin was tortuously good. He was balanced on the knife edge of pleasure and pain, and he needed more.

“C’mon, Steve, please,” he said, the words tumbling out faster than he’d like. “You gotta touch me, please.”

Steve just rubbed his cheek against his shaft again, following it up with gentle licks of his tongue to soothe the spot. Danny exhaled loudly and thrust up gently. Steve got the hint and closed his mouth over the head of Danny’s cock, sucking firmly. He immediately went into a quick rhythm and stroked with his hand as he tongued the head. Danny threw his head back and closed his eyes. He was already so dangerously close to the edge that he knew looking down at Steve was a bad idea.

“Fuck, come on, Steve,” Danny gritted out. “I’m really close, so if you wanna fuck me you better do it now.”

Steve pulled off with a lewd pop and grinned, reaching over to the nightstand. “Whatever you say, Danno, you’re in charge.”

Danny rolled his eyes and wiggled his wrists in their hold. “Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Steve said, tilting his head and pretending to ponder as he slicked his fingers. “Guess that means I’m in charge then.”

Steve kneeled in between Danny’s legs and thrust one finger in him immediately, muffling Danny’s low groan with a kiss. Danny felt overwhelmed by the sensations as he tried to push up against Steve’s kiss and thrust down on his finger at the same time. Steve slipped a second finger into Danny. It was a little faster than they usually prepped, but it still felt too slow to Danny. He felt like he’d been hard forever.

Steve started to pull back and withdraw his fingers, but Danny lurched up as much as he could and bit firmly on his lower lip. Steve groaned and leaned back down, plundering Danny’s mouth aggressively as he pushed his fingers in again with a delicious twist.

“Okay,” Danny said, twisting his head away and gasping for a breath. Fucking SEALs and their lung capacity. “You better fuck me right fucking now. I’m serious.”

Much to Danny’s delight, Steve was starting to look as wrecked as he felt, and he moved back without protest. He braced on one hand and grabbed the base of his dick with the other, stroking to spread the lube and shuffling forward against Danny.

Shit. The playful look was back in his eyes. Steve pressed forward just the tiniest bit, and the pressure against Danny’s hole was aching and overwhelming.

“Fucking hell, Steven, I am going to _hit_ you when I have use of my hands again, I swear.”

“Mmm, I think I need to tie you up more often,” Steve said, looking a little too proud of himself. “You’re too much fun like this.”

He thrust forward suddenly, burying himself to the hilt in one long stroke, and Danny nearly sobbed in relief. He’d been on the edge for so long—ever since Steve sauntered into his apartment earlier looking like sex on a stick, in fact—and it felt so fucking good to finally be filled up.

Steve stayed there for a few moments, just murmuring nonsense in Danny’s ear and letting him adjust. Danny tried to breathe through it—he craved all the pressure and it was outstanding, but it was also a little overwhelming. Finally it settled to a more manageable level, and Danny lifted his hips against Steve’s to signal to him that he wanted him to move.

Steve seemed to have stopped with the teasing, thank fuck, and he immediately started thrusting steadily, his balls bumping against Danny’s ass with every shove. Danny sank back against the sheets, relieved beyond belief to finally feel like his nerves were settling. Every several strokes, Steve would pause and lean down to kiss him until he could barely breathe. Danny tried to brace against the headboard while he lifted his knees, trying to relax against Steve and let him take control.

Steve rose to his knees and gathered him up, hooking Danny’s knees over his elbows. He continued to thrust firmly and Danny gasped as each stroke thumped against his prostate. He felt his climax rushing up on him, but it felt _different_ somehow, like it was coming from the opposite direction or something. The pressure seemed to be building differently, creeping up on him strangely enough to make him feel disoriented. He didn’t have much time to worry about it though because suddenly he was coming, his dick totally untouched. Danny cried out, more in surprise than anything, and looked down to watch his dick shoot several strands of come high up on his chest. Having Steve there, holding him open, only made it more intense and it seemed to go on and on.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Steve said sharply, screwing his eyes shut and pausing for a second to hang his head. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and started moving again.

“God damn it, babe,” he gasped, “that was just about the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. I had to, oh _shit_ , had to look away before just the fucking sight of you made me come.”

Danny groaned, unable to brace himself anymore against Steve. Every one of his powerful thrusts was jostling him wildly, and it made coming down from his orgasm impossible. But Danny couldn’t get enough. Every one of Steve’s thrust was drawing a little whine of delight out of him, and he couldn’t do anything but stare up into Steve’s dark, hooded eyes. His entire body was so sensitive he was nearly shaking, and every bump against his prostate was still sending little shocks throughout his body. Danny had never felt anything like it before—Steve’s thrusts were the only thing keeping him together.

But then Steve was leaning down over him, buried deep as he groaned lowly in his ear and came. He slumped on top of him and sighed loudly. Danny shivered, still feeling jittery as he finally felt his body start to relax.

“Mmm,” Steve said warmly in his ear before gently pulling out and rolling to Danny’s side. He reached up and untied Danny’s wrists, massaging his forearms as he brought his arms down.

Danny shuddered again and leaned into Steve, burying his face into his neck. “Okay, now I think I need to sleep for like a year.”

Steve laughed and settled on his back, pulling Danny to rest against his chest. “Now every time you wear a tie, I’m going to take it as a signal that you want that.”


	20. In Battle Side-by-Side

“Steve!” Danny yelled, ducking and pressing himself back against the crate frantically to avoid being hit.

“I’m good, Danno, over here,” Steve hissed. Danny turned his head to see Steve crouched low behind a tall log, only a few feet away.

The deafening noise stopped for a second and Steve took advantage, running toward Danny in a low crouch. He dove at the last second toward Danny’s feet and barely managed to avoid being hit in the vest. He scrambled up and squatted next to Danny, pressed tight against him from shoulder to thigh.

“Where’s Chin?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know, I lost him a few minutes ago. I hope he’s with Kono,” Steve said breathlessly as they both ducked again. “Okay, I think they’re getting closer. We need a better strategy, this isn’t working.”

“Yeah, and what’s your brilliant idea, babe?” Danny said, twisting around and darting a quick look over the top of the crate. “We’re kinda running out of time here.”

“I’m going to cover you, and you’re going to run over to that tree line. Pick a tree, climb as high as you can, and see if you can take them out from above.”

Danny stared at Steve. “You are insane,” he said flatly.

“Do you have a better idea?” Steve countered.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Danny patted the pockets of his vest. “Do you have enough ammo?”

Steve nodded and leaned in for a quick, fierce kiss. “’Kay, go babe. Good luck.”

“You’re nuts, but I love you anyway.” Danny scurried away and Steve immediately swiveled to fling his gun over the top of the crate and fire wildly in the direction of the shooters.

Danny finally made it to safety behind a large tree, breathing heavily from the adrenaline. He looked up at the tree and shook his head. “Steve, you crazy bastard.” He slung his gun over his back and quickly clambered up a few feet, trying to find a solid place where he could brace himself for a good shot.

A couple minutes later Steve heard a groan and a loud, sharp, “fuck!” He peered over the top of the crate, grinned, crouched back down. Good job, Danny. One down, one to go.

Steve could hear that the shots were now being directed toward the tree, and Danny was definitely in danger. He stood up from behind the crate and began walking slowly forward, shooting steadily. 

He suddenly heard a loud splat followed by a surprised shout. He held his fire and stood his ground, gun still pointing toward where the remaining shooter was hiding. With his finger twitching over the trigger, he held his breath and forced himself to remain still. After a few seconds he saw Kono stand up slowly with her hands raised, a large green splotch decorating the middle of her vest.

“You win, guys!” she called out gloomily. “Someone hit me.”

Steve pumped his fist in the air with a shout. He whipped around and saw Danny drop from a nearby tree and jog over to him.

“Good job, babe,” Steve said, his wide smile causing his eyes to crinkle. He held out his hand and Danny slapped it. Slinging his arm over Danny’s shoulders, he turned them to face Kono.

Chin jogged up with a big green spot on his arm. “The first winners of the first annual 5-0 paintball game. Congrats, guys.”

“I want a rematch!” Kono said.

“Let’s switch partners this time,” Chin said with a grin.

“Oh, so now I’m not good enough for you, cuz?” Kono said in mock outrage.

“Hey, you saw how Danny took me out from that tree! I need those skills on my team.”

“Nope, rock paper scissors for Danny. Let’s go.”

Danny turned toward Steve with a wide grin on his face. “This is fun.”

“Um, that _was_ my idea,” Steve chimed in. “Just saying.”

Ignoring him, Kono and Chin faced off, and her scissors beat his paper. She crowed happily, walked over to Danny, and they bumped fists.

“See, Steve, they’re competing for the _privilege_ of being my partner,” Danny said. “While all you do is complain about it.”

“Hey!” Steve protested “I don’t complain that much. Any more, at least.”

“Yeah, but that’s just cause get all the benefits now,” Kono said, her dimples out in full force.

“Hey,” Steve said again, pointing his finger at her. “No talk of the benefits, miss.”

“Let’s do this,” Chin said. “C’mon Steve, let’s strategize. We can take these guys down.”

Steve nodded but stepped up toe-to-toe with Danny and leaned down to speak lowly in his ear. “You know what the winner gets.” He backed off with a grin and a wink and turned to talk tactics with Chin.

The two of them put up a valiant effort, but with Danny’s sneakiness and Kono’s sniper skills, they were hard to beat. The third game then went on for quite a while until Chin and Danny were able to corner Steve and Kono and take them out.

“Score one for the _non-crazy_ members of 5-0!” Danny said, sharing a back-slapping hug with Chin.

“Okay, okay,” Kono said, breathless and holding her hands up. “I’m out. It’s getting late anyway. How about we go start drinking?”

Danny laughed and nodded. “Gotta say, though, since I am currently undefeated, I am _not_ buying beers.”

“I think that can be arranged, brah,” Chin said. “Regular spot in about 45 minutes? I need to run a quick errand first.”

“You bet,” Steve said. “We’ll meet you guys there.”

\--

“Where are we going?” Danny said, craning his neck. “You missed the turn for the bar.”

Steve just smiled and kept driving. “We have some extra time, remember? Got a little something I want to show you.”

“Hmm,” Danny said skeptically, looking sideways at Steve. “I feel like I should be scared. Last time you drove me somewhere as a surprise, I ended up jumping out of a fucking airplane.”

“And you loved it,” Steve said triumphantly. “So you should just trust me.”

Danny scoffed, though there was definitely a smile in his eyes. “Yeah, right. I gotta watch my back around you.”

Steve drove a little further and pulled off into a secluded, scenic outlook.

Danny looked around for a minute and then gasped. “This was like your high school makeout spot, wasn’t it! Oh my god, I feel like such a girl. Is this more of your Smooth Dog stuff?

Steve reddened a little and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’ve never taken anybody here, I swear,” he said quickly. “But, uh, yeah, when I was younger this was definitely known as the place to, you know, do that.”

Danny smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “You are such a goofball. But I still love you.”

“So…,” Steve said, waggling his eyebrows and gesturing with his head toward the backseat.

“I’m sorry, _are_ we in high school?” Danny asked. “You actually want to makeout with me in the back of your truck?”

“Well, I was actually planning to suck you off, but if making out is all you wanna do, then hey, that’s on you,” Steve lifted his hands and tried to look innocent.

Danny opened his mouth, then paused. He sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Just so you know, I am officially doing this under duress,” Danny said over his shoulder as he clambered awkwardly into the back seat.

Steve snorted and followed him. “Yeah, I can see that,” he said dryly, trailing one finger down the bulge that was already visible in Danny’s pants.

Danny looked around a little nervously, but he couldn’t see any other cars near them.

“Relax, babe,” Steve said as he leaned in for a kiss. “It’s dark and the windows are tinted. No one can see.”

“You know we only have 10 minutes if we want to be on time, right?”

Steve pulled a face and tilted his head. “Seriously? You don’t think I can make you come in 10 minutes?”

“Well, I am very much looking forward to your attempt,” Danny said, grinning and settling back further into the middle seat.

Steve contorted himself to somehow kneel-slash-crouch on the floor, and he immediately busied himself with undoing Danny’s pants. He didn’t bother pushing them down at all, just pulled Danny’s dick out the flap of his boxers and went to town.

“Fuck,” Danny muttered. If Steve kept that up—the strong suction paired with the rough swipes of his tongue—he’d be lucky to last _two_ minutes. He got one hand in Steve’s hair, not to guide him, just to smooth through the strands and hold on.

Danny stroked along Steve’s cheek with his other hand, rubbing absently at a stray speck of green paint. His thumb drifted downward, first pressing at the line of his dick through Steve’s cheek and then gently tracing the curve of Steve’s mouth. Danny groaned at the feel of his cock sliding in and out of Steve’s mouth, especially when Steve’s tongue poked out and sucked on his thumb.

Danny could feel his balls start to tighten, but he tried to resist it. His grip on Steve’s hair intensified, and that caused Steve to moan a little around Danny’s dick. Danny jerked forward and whimpered—thanks to those vibrations, he was unfortunately done resisting. Steve took him all the way down, swallowed carefully with another little grunt, and that was it, Danny came with a shout down Steve’s throat.

Steve pulled back, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and looked over his shoulder at the clock on the dash. “Six minutes. You’re welcome.”

Danny groaned in protest and shivered through one last aftershock. “Oh god. Just stop, please. Smug is not a good look on you.”

He was lying, of course. Just like everything else, it looked fucking great on Steve. But he’d never let that one slip.

Steve straddled Danny on the seat, leaning back and bracing one arm on the back of the passenger seat. He trailed the other hand down to his pants, undoing them and pulling out his heavy cock. He started stroking quickly, his eyes locked on Danny’s.

Oh fuck. Just the sight of Steve looming over him, jacking himself off with that big hand, was more than enough for him to wish that he could get it up again. His cock did give a valiant twitch, but it quickly settled again against his thigh. Damn it.

“C’mere,” Danny rasped, gesturing with his head.

Steve shuffled forward a little and leaned his free hand on the back of the seat behind Danny’s head. Danny leaned forward and took the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth, sucking briefly and lapping up the drops of pre-come that had emerged.

“Danno,” Steve groaned lowly.

Danny sucked harder and relaxed his jaw, trying to take Steve as far in as he could. Sneaking one hand up under Steve’s shirt, Danny pinched his nipple and choked a little bit as Steve jerked forward. It wasn’t too much longer before Steve was making the little noises that meant he was close, so Danny pulled back a little to tongue around the head. Steve twitched as he came and Danny swallowed him down eagerly—in the interest of not making a mess, of course. Steve exhaled and collapsed down onto him, leaning in for a wet, sloppy kiss.

Danny pulled away to snuck a peek around Steve’s drooped form. “Three minutes!” he crowed proudly.

Steve scowled at him, which might’ve looked a bit more menacing if he wasn’t slumped down, breathing heavily with his spent cock hanging out of his pants. “Not fair. I was already pretty close after blowing you.”

“Mhmm,” Danny said, leaning in to kiss him again. “And that means we have about 60 seconds to relax before we gotta go.”

“Okay, wake me when it’s time,” Steve said, tipping forward to rest his forehead against Danny’s neck.


	21. Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

“I have never ever been so glad to see a bed in my entire life,” Danny declared, dropping his bag right at the door and falling face-first into the king-sized bed.

Steve smiled and followed Danny into the hotel room, picking up his discarded bag along the way. It _had_ been a long day—they were on Maui checking out a lead, and it went so late that they’d missed the last flight back to Honolulu.

Steve stepped further into the room—ignoring Danny because he couldn’t even hear what he was grumbling about with his face in the bed like that—and stopped short at the foot of the bed. “Danny,” he said, a little hoarsely.

“What, Steven?” Danny snapped as he rolled over and sat up wearily. “Oh, fuck.”

Steve nodded, his eyes locked on Danny’s through the giant mirror that stretched across the wall, nearly as wide as the bed. Steve dropped the bags where he stood and launched onto the bed, toeing off his shoes as he went. He pushed Danny down onto his back and immediately covered him with his weight.

Danny looked a little surprised for a second but pretty quickly got with the program, bending his knees to let Steve lie between them and getting a hand in his hair to yank him down for a kiss.

Steve opened his mouth immediately on a moan, taking no prisoners and letting his tongue invade Danny’s mouth. He lowered his hips a bit and thrust forward to nestle his cock against Danny’s and feel as it hardened.

“Shit, Steve,” Danny said, planting his feet on the bed and shoving up. “Zero to sixty is just your trademark everywhere, isn’t it?”

“Can’t help it,” Steve said, nibbling under Danny’s ear and smiling as he tilted his head to expose more of his neck. “You’re just too hot, I feel like I’m half-hard all the fucking time.”

“Then whatcha gonna do about it, hmm?” Danny said, smiling and looking like a cat that had gotten a particularly tasty canary.

Steve just smirked and swiftly unbuttoned Danny’s shirt. He really wanted to make him strip in front of the mirror, but his dick pressing insistently at the inseam of his pants was saying differently. Steve finished undressing Danny as efficiently as possible and then hopped off the bed to quickly disrobe himself. He moved back on top of Danny and groaned as their cocks slid together, a little dry and rough but still perfect.

“Shit, did you bring lube?” Danny pulled back to ask, his eyes a little wild.

Steve rolled his eyes. When would Danny learn that SEALs were even more prepared than boy scouts? “Of course I brought lube, it’s in the side pocket of my bag.”

“Wow, easy access and everything,” Danny said, though his snark was definitely muted by the speed at which he scrambled off the bed and rifled through the bag.

He tossed it to Steve, who caught it easily in one hand, and climbed back on the bed, nestling himself in the pillows. “C’mere, c’mere,” he said impatiently, spreading his legs wide and reaching for Steve.

Having slicked his fingers, Steve tossed the lube to the side and moved between Danny’s legs. He leaned in to kiss him once, twice, before moving down his body and licking an eager stripe up his dick. Danny gasped and lifted his hips, so Steve obliged and slipped in one finger as he sucked hard. Steve snuck in one more finger and dropped his head to mouth at Danny’s balls. He withdrew his fingers after a few minutes, intending to go for a third, but Danny thrust down and fucked himself down on Steve’s fingers. Steve gulped and stilled his hand, letting Danny do the work and just watching.

“Fuck,” he breathed. Danny’s lips were red, his hair was flopping into his face, and he looked amazing.

“C’mon, Steve, fuck me,” Danny complained, and who was Steve to deny him.

He reached out and grabbed Danny under the arms, spinning him around so that their heads were at the foot of the bed. Steve got one hand under his ass and tugged to indicate that he wanted Danny to flip over. He obeyed, spreading his legs and bending his knees toward his chest to tilt his ass up invitingly.

Steve bit his lip as Danny rearranged himself, refusing to look up into the mirror yet. He shuffled forward on his knees and leaned down to kiss the back of Danny’s neck while bracing himself on one arm. Looking frantically for the lube, Steve found it tucked into the sheets and quickly lubed his dick, which was an angry red and was practically rutting in the air. Steve didn’t hesitate at all, just lowered his hips some more and slid all the way into Danny with one smooth stroke.

Danny inhaled sharply and let it out on a groan, but Steve could barely hear it over the surge of sensation that overwhelmed him. He would _never_ get tired of the sweet way Danny opened up for him, the overpowering heat and tightness that brought him to his knees every single time.

Steve took a deep breath and shook his head. He reached his free hand forward to grab Danny’s shoulder and hauled him up close to his body as Steve kneeled at his full height. Danny’s head fell back against Steve’s shoulder, eyes closed, as he adjusted to Steve being even deeper inside of him.

Steve finally lifted his head and used his mouth against Danny’s neck to muffle all of the embarrassing words and sounds that wanted to spill out. Ever since he saw that mirror, all he could imagine was fucking Danny from behind as he got to stare into his eyes. He finally got his wish when Danny lifted his head from Steve’s shoulder and blinked—it was a hazy, sex-dumb blink, and Steve swore he could feel it all the way down in his balls. Danny’s eyes were hooded and bluer than usual, and Steve couldn’t look away if he tried.

Danny grumbled a little, his eyes now wide and pleading as he pushed back against Steve. The angle was a little awkward and he didn’t have as much leverage to thrust in this position without dislodging them, but it was more than worth it to be able to see.

As he moved easily back and forth, Steve swallowed hard and continued his vain attempt to hold it together. He and Danny made such a fucking pretty picture. He was taller, of course, but he could barely see his own shoulders behind Danny’s broad ones. Danny stood so proud, so tall in attitude and personality. His cock stood equally proud, rutting forward untouched with every one of Steve’s thrusts.

He slid a hand slowly across Danny’s chest, down his abs, down the cut of his hips. He watched the progression in the mirror, and ended at Danny’s hip—Steve’s big, tanned hand splaying possessively over Danny’s pale skin.

All of a sudden Steve felt himself being shoved backward, and he landed on his ass with a lapful of Danny. He opened his mouth to protest but groaned instead—he was still inside Danny, and it felt like he was deeper than he’d even been.

Danny got his legs under him and started moving on top of Steve, lifting himself and dropping down heavily onto Steve’s cock. It was amazing—except for one thing.

“Damn it, Danny, I can’t see,” he hissed.

Danny just tried to chuckle and shifted his weight to the side a bit. Steve got what he was trying to say, so he grabbed Danny around the waist and turned them 90 degrees. Steve could look to the side to see them in the mirror, and he thought he might spontaneously combust. He was sprawled out, biceps and shoulders bunching as they held his weight, and Danny was in his lap, facing away from him with his legs tucked under him.

Danny started to move again, so Steve leaned on his arms behind him and thrust up as much as he could. A minute later, Danny suddenly gasped and paused his movements, frozen several inches above Steve.

“Fuck,” he cried out. “That’s it right there, babe, just like that.”

Steve grinned and fucked him as hard as he could, thrusting his hips up fiercely in his attempt to keep hitting that spot inside Danny that was causing him to make those noises. He couldn’t hold this position forever because he didn’t have a lot of leverage with his legs mostly straight, but he’d sure as hell enjoy it while he could.

He couldn’t kiss Danny, which was a serious downside, but it was fucking amazing to have two lines of sight. He could watch himself fuck Danny from behind—which would always be one of his very favorite views, his cock sinking into that perfect ass—and he could keep an eye on Danny’s reaction in the mirror.

Right now his head was hung down low and his mouth was open, though no sound was coming out. His thighs were quivering as they held the awkward position, and Steve watched greedily as a bead of sweat made its way down Danny’s chest.

Then Danny’s hand dropped down to his dick, and Steve couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Steve gasped.

Danny groaned—whether it was at the sound of his voice or the hand on his dick, Steve couldn’t tell. But he was going to go with the first one.

“This is fucking unbelievable,” Steve said, his breath stuttering a little with his effort. “You look so—fuck, you look like porn. But about a million times better. Look at you…letting me fuck you like this. You like this, huh?”

Danny only nodded, stripping his cock faster. Steve desperately wanted to get his own hand on that dick, but he wouldn’t have enough leverage with only one hand. So he just thrust harder, concentrating to make sure he was still hitting the same spot.

“You close, babe? You gonna come for me?”

Danny whimpered a little and nodded again, his eyes wild. It sent another burning rush of arousal through Steve that he’d managed to fuck _Danny_ speechless.  

Steve watched hungrily, roving his eyes up and down and trying to take in as much as he could. He’d seen Danny come many times before, of course, but this was totally different—he was seeing him like someone else would and watching them together. He tried to notice the little things, like the way Danny’s lip quivered as he got closer to the edge. The way his brow furrowed and his expression intensified, not unlike how he looked when he was studying the details of a particularly tricky case. (And fuck, wasn’t _that_ going to come back and bite Steve in the ass at work all the damn time.) The way he clenched and unclenched his free hand into a fist in the sheets. The way his entire body was strung tight like a bow, each muscle rigid, as it built up and up until he finally broke.

Danny shouted—maybe Steve’s name, he wasn’t paying too much attention to what he was actually saying—and Steve kept thrusting as he watched Danny twitch and buck, long ropes of come landing on the bed in front of him. His intense concentration had the added benefit of maybe staying off his orgasm a little bit, but that was done now.

Steve got his legs under him and kneeled up, pitching Danny forward onto his hands and knees. He quickly dropped to his elbows and buried his head in the sheets. Steve had slipped out of Danny during their position change, so he watched himself in the mirror and dove back in with one thrust. Danny groaned loudly, but he also eagerly met his thrust and pushed back against it, so Steve kept going.

Steve didn’t usually get off on the power aspect of sex, but he had to admit to himself that it was really fucking hot watching himself tower over Danny in the mirror. Danny didn’t have anything to brace against, so he moved up a bit on the bed every stroke. Steve hauled him back by his hips each time, and each time he got a grateful little moan. Danny’s eyes were closed and he looked exhausted, but he slid his knees apart a little further, and watching Danny open up for him, literally and figuratively, was about the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

He wanted to close his eyes, look away so that he could last a little longer, but for once he couldn’t find the willpower—it was buried under the years of wanting Danny.  He thrust forward one last time, as deep as he could go, and cried out as he came and folded forward onto Danny. Danny groaned and collapsed onto his stomach with Steve on top of him.

Steve held himself there for a minute, catching his breath, before he rolled off with a groan and stretched out on his back. Danny followed slowly, pushing up to his elbows and sliding over to lean against Steve’s chest.

“So you wanna get a mirror now?” Danny said, looking amazing with his eyes bright and his hair tousled.

Steve laughed and wrapped his arm around Danny. “Either that, or you let me film us,” he joked, easily dodging the swat that he knew was coming.


	22. Doing Something Together

Danny flailed and sputtered as he resurfaced from under the water, snagging his surfboard and trudging into the sand. Another wipeout, shit.

He turned and watched as Steve cruised in, riding the low wave easily. Danny had quickly learned that most people look attractive while surfing, actually—must be the water, the lack of clothing, the athleticism, whatever—but Steve, as always, took it to a whole other level.

Steve joined him on the beach, shaking his head like a dog and getting drops all over Danny. The shorts he was wearing were sitting impossibly low on his hips and seemed to be hanging on with just a hope and a prayer. Dear lord, the things he wanted to do to that body.

“You done or you wanna keep going?”

Danny jerked out of his daze and looked up at Steve’s face, then snorted. “Can’t end on a wipeout, c’mon.”

They had been out in the water for a couple hours, ever since they got home from work, and it was practically twilight now. Danny was slowly coming around to surfing, and he even had to admit that surfing with the backdrop of a beautiful sunset was pretty inimitable. He paddled out and waited for a good wave, finally riding it in all the way. They each rode a couple more before sticking their boards in the sand and heading up to the lanai.

Danny smiled as Steve slouched in his chair, gulping water from the bottle that was on the table. He hadn’t even toweled off perfunctorily, so he was dripping all over the tile. Danny strolled over and dropped down into his lap, reveling in Steve’s surprised grunt.

“So, uh, how much do you think your neighbors can see?” Danny said.

Steve grinned up at him. “Not much at all thanks to the trees. And it’s practically dark now.”

“Interesting,” Danny said, winding his arms around Steve’s neck and leaning in for a kiss. “Very interesting.”

Steve ran his hands up Danny’s back, sliding easily thanks to the dampness. “Now what exactly did you have in mind that you wouldn’t want the neighbors to see?” he asked.

Danny shrugged. “Just kept thinking about something while we were out surfing.”

“Yeah? And what was that?”

“You always look so fucking pretty out there, all wet with water dripping off you, dripping off your abs,” he said quietly, absently trailing his finger over Steve’s chest and torso. “Just kept thinking about much I’d rather see my come dripping off them instead.”

Steve gulped. Danny wasn’t so explicitly vulgar very often, but his dick was definitely sitting up and taking notice.

“Yeah?” he said, his voice low and raspy. He cleared his throat, but the next words didn’t come out much better. “I’m thinking I’d really like that, too.”

Danny grinned and hopped off Steve’s lap. Steve reached out, but Danny danced away—he shucked off his shorts quickly and straddled Steve again. His knee would be yelling at him later, but it’d be worth it. Danny resumed their kiss, deepening it and enjoying the sharp tang of salt water that was on both their faces. He was already hard, and Steve reached out a hand to his dick.

“Ah-ah,” Danny said, intercepting Steve’s hand in the air. “Just looking, no touching.”

Steve groaned and Danny smiled. “Why?”

“Because this is seriously fucking hot, that’s why. I’m on top of you, gonna come on you, and you’re just going to sit there and watch.”

Steve grumbled and shifted restlessly in the chair, but he obeyed, his hands gripping the arm rests and his eyes watching Danny intently.

Danny took a deep breath. This was a real power trip—Steve under him, not allowed to touch him. Usually nothing was better than Steve’s hands all over him, but right now the power of it was driving his arousal.

He trailed a hand down his chest, cataloguing Steve’s reaction with every move. His eyes were wide, his mouth was slack, and his breathing had definitely picked up. And—Danny shifted his hips to make sure—yup, he was hard. So this was definitely working for him in some capacity. But what _wasn’t_ working for Danny was the cold clamminess of Steve’s shorts under his ass. He stood up again and tugged them down, Steve lifting his ass helpfully.

Ah, that was better. Steve’s skin was still chilled, but Danny knew he’d warm up soon. And this way he could nestle right up against Steve’s cock. He stroked it up and down once, quickly, before ignoring it in favor of his own.

Steve still had that slightly dumbfounded look on his face, and Danny thoroughly enjoyed the attention as he started stroking his dick slowly, palming the head every few strokes. The tiny insecure part of him was beside itself that such a hot guy was staring at him with such rapt attention. Danny pushed past that and focused on the familiar feeling of his own hand, heightened by Steve’s proximity.

He reached his other hand up to thread through Steve’s damp hair, and Steve leaned into it, his eyes not leaving Danny’s face. He gripped it, just a little, and Steve inhaled sharply as he tilted his head further. Danny leaned down, grinding his dick against Steve’s abs and sucking eagerly at Steve’s exposed neck. He pulled back after a minute, keening internally at Steve’s sad little whine, and used his free hand to fondle his balls.

Steve inched one hand away from his grip on the chair and rested it on Danny’s ass. Danny glared at him, but Steve just raised his eyebrows, all innocent and adorable, and Danny didn’t have it in him to protest. Plus, Steve’s hand was warm and felt so good against his cool skin.

Danny could feel it coiling low in his torso but refused to speed up his hand, wanting this to last as long as possible. Steve was really panting now, almost as if he was feeling everything right alongside Danny even though his cock remained untouched.

He slid back on Steve’s lap a couple inches to give himself more room and rose up on his knees a little. Steve reached out a hand again, but Danny had just enough wherewithal to bat it down with his free hand. He just shook his head, close enough to the edge that he couldn’t really form coherent words anymore. Steve smirked, used the hand on Danny’s ass to give him a little smack, and that was it.

Danny moaned lowly, Steve’s name falling off his lips as he came. He forced his eyes open just in time to see long ropes of come landing on Steve’s torso and his cock, sliding off his abs exactly as Danny had envisioned.

He dipped his head—taking a second to get his breath back—but he quickly lost it again when he moved his glance to Steve, who looked absolutely destroyed.

Steve shifted impatiently and bit his lip. The visual was almost enough to get him off all on its own, but he desperately needed Danny’s hand, mouth, _anything_ on him.

“C’mon, Danno,” he begged. “Make me come, too, please.”

Danny grinned, slow and dirty, and ran his hand down Steve’s torso, wiping up what come he could and then wrapping his hand around Steve’s dick. Danny started stroking hard and also leaned in to kiss him, pushing him back against the chair and laying siege to his mouth.

The sudden onslaught, after being deprived for so long, was too much for Steve. He tried to keep up with Danny’s kisses while thrusting into his grip, but after an embarrassingly short time, he was moaning into Danny’s mouth and coming all over his hand.

Stroking his arm soothingly, Danny smiled into Steve’s hair as he leaned his forehead on Danny’s shoulder. All of a sudden he felt himself being lifted and he yelped, hanging onto Steve’s broad shoulders.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed into Steve’s ear.

“Uh, I’m going into the ocean to wash off. Not my fault you were still in my lap.”

“You have _neighbors_ ,” Danny said, trying hard not to yell and attract said neighbors. “We are naked and your hands are on my ass.”

Steve scoffed. “It’s dark. And I’ve gone swimming naked before. It’s fine.”

“That’s even worse!” Danny said with a groan. “That means they probably hang out at their windows, desperate for another glimpse. This is so embarrassing.”

Steve waded into the water and dunked them both as soon as it was deep enough. Danny unwrapped his legs from around Steve’s waist and swam away for a minute before popping up and running his hands through his hair. Danny looked around for Steve, but there was no sight of him and the water was still. He sighed, rolled his eyes. Damn SEAL.

Next thing he knew he was being launched into the air and was landing back down with a loud splash. He came up sputtering, _again_ , and swam off toward where he saw Steve go under. That fucker was going down.


	23. Arguing

“Fuck, Steve, c’mon,” Danny said, pushing his hips back impatiently. “Let’s go, I’m dyin’ here.”

“Just stop…stop moving for a sec, Danno,” Steve gritted out before blowing out a loud breath that fluttered the hair at the nape of Danny’s neck.

Danny tried to stay still, but he’d woken up hard and Steve had prepped him slowly and now that he was finally fully inside of him, the jerk wasn’t moving. Danny had been unsurprised but very very happy to find out that Steve was partial to morning sex—this morning he’d even convinced him that a good pre-work fuck could substitute for his usual workout. But that could only happen if Steve would get his ass in gear.

“Steve,” Danny said firmly. “If you don’t start moving, I’m just going to jack myself off right now and that’s not fun for anybody.”

“Well, Daniel,” Steve said, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust that made Danny moan. _Finally_. “Excuse me, but the alternative was me coming in about three seconds—that also isn’t fun for anyone, especially me because you would mock me forever.”

“Probably not forever,” Danny said between little grunts. “But at least a couple days. I’d be—aw, fuck, yeah like that—I’d be happy about it, though.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, then,” Steve said.

“Okay, whatever you say, I don’t even care about anything right now except you fucking me a little harder.”

Steve smiled and used his body weight to push Danny forward onto his stomach from their previous spooning position. He gripped Danny’s hips and yanked them up several inches before straddling him and plunging back in again.

Danny didn’t have any leverage at all with his whole torso flat on the bed, so he just grabbed a couple handfuls of the sheets and hung on as Steve thrusted harder.

“Finally,” Danny gasped, turning his head and laying his cheek on the bed so he could see Steve out of the corner of his eye. “The man knows how to follow instructions.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d call you a pushy bottom.”

“Hey,” Danny complained, “you’re one, too.”

“I know, I know,” Steve said, finally sounding a little breathless. “But you’re a backseat driver in the car, too.”

Danny just rolled his eyes and clenched down hard, hiding his smile in the sheets as Steve yelped. He started moving his hips faster, and Danny tried to take a deep breath and relax. He was learning that he really loved it when Steve got just the tiniest bit rough, but it could definitely still be a little overwhelming sometimes.

“You good, babe?” Steve said, slowing his thrusts a bit.

Danny smiled—apparently he’d been telegraphing his tension more than he thought. “Yeah, yeah, please keep going.”

Steve did, though not quite as fast as before, and before too long his thrusts were getting just a little erratic, and Danny could tell that he was close. The friction of the sheets on his own dick was painfully wonderful, but it wasn’t quite enough, and Danny couldn’t easily fit a hand down there.

“You close babe?”

Steve muttered what could have been a “yes,” so Danny clenched down again and kept talking.

“Come on, Steve. Just come in me, I know you want to.”

Steve suddenly pitched forward and groaned, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the back of Danny’s neck as he came. He stayed there for a minute, breathing hard, before sitting back up and flipping Danny back over.

Danny gazed up at him, unable to keep the little smile off his face. Steve looked amazing—all the usual worries gone from his face, eyes bright, just sweaty enough to give his skin a nice sheen—and Danny felt lucky to have the privilege of seeing him this way.

It was distracting, but not distracting enough for Danny to forget about his very hard, very impatient dick. He gestured toward it and looked up at Steve with his eyebrows raised.

“Oh, is this for me?” Steve asked, pointing to himself in mock surprise. “I’m supposed to take care of this?”

“Well, it’s your fault it’s there, so…”

“Lucky me, then,” Steve said with a grin. He slid down Danny’s body and immediately started sucking hard.

Danny dug his fingers into Steve’s shoulder and groaned. Sometimes he liked it slow, but right now he was really appreciating Steve’s fast, efficient style. He was going at it, licking and nibbling and sucking, like his life depended on it.

“Steve,” Danny said urgently, tugging on his hair a little harder than usual. “Fuck, I’m gonna—”

Danny didn’t even get the words out before he was arching his back and coming, Steve swallowing him down without missing a beat. He laid there, hands covering his face, and grunted as Steve flopped down on top of him. Danny peeked out at him. “Thank you.”

Steve smiled. “Way better than the usual workout.”

He leaned down for a kiss, but they were interrupted by the shrill ring of Steve’s phone. Steve smiled wistfully before reaching out to grab it.

“Seriously?” Danny grumbled as he flopped back onto his stomach. “Don’t even get to enjoy five minutes of the afterglow?”

“Nope,” Steve said, putting the phone back down and lobbing Danny’s boxers at his head. “Our guy is finally starting to talk, so we gotta go.”

\--

Danny stormed into HQ behind Steve. Those damn glass doors didn’t slam satisfyingly, and that only added to his frustration.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Steven?” he yelled.

“I do _not_ want to do this here, Danny,” Steve said as he whirled around. His jaw was tight, and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

“To hell with that! I don’t really give a shit, we are talking about this right now.”

Chin and Kono slinked into the room, edging around the far side toward Chin’s office. Danny saw them out of the corner of his eye and cringed a little, tried to lower his voice. They put up with a lot of Danny and Steve’s bickering, but he didn’t really want them to be witness to an actual fight. And apparently Steve didn’t either.

Steve grinded his teeth and rubbed at the angry line on his forehead. “Fine. My office,” he said stiffly, turning on his heel and striding off.

Danny rolled his eyes and followed. He walked into Steve’s office and groaned inwardly when he saw Steve sitting behind his mammoth desk. Of course the asshole would want to be on his own turf, not sitting on the couch where they could argue like civilized people.

“So,” Danny started, standing in front of Steve’s desk and clasping his hands. “Want to tell me why the _fuck_ you threw yourself in front of a bullet today?”

Steve’s face shuttered immediately, going back to the old thousand-yard stare that Danny hadn’t seen in a long time and did _not_ miss. Shit.

“He was our only lead, Danny,” Steve said, his voice hard and cold as steel.

“Our only lead, he says!” Danny said, throwing up his hands and laughing mirthlessly. “He was a low-level fucking drug dealer. I understand that he might be our best connection to get to the higher-ups, but that is _not_ worth your life. It’s just not.”

“That’s my job,” Steve said.

“No, it’s not, that is not _our_ job. Do you understand how much you scared the utter shit out of me? That bullet was about a centimeter from your head. One centimeter, and you would be gone. And for what? For _nothing_ ,” Danny snarled.

“I can’t help my training,” Steve said crisply. “I was protecting him.”

“I just,” Danny stopped to run both hands through his hair. “I just thought that when I first met you, you were lacking a _thing_. You know, that thing that’s always there, always reminding you to be careful. I thought you were missing your thing, so your only _thing_ was your job. Doing your duty, catching the bad guys, helping the good guys.  For me, it’s always been Grace. And then it became _you_ and Grace. And I just—I just thought I had become your thing. Your thing that kept you from doing stupid shit. And then today—you just threw yourself out there. For _nothing_ , Steve. No, don’t give me that look. That dude is pure scum and your life is worth about a million times more than his. And apparently I don’t mean enough to you—not as much as I thought I did, anyway, and certainly not as much as you mean to _me_ —if I can’t stop you from doing shit like that.”

“I knew it!” Steve said, standing up and pointing at Danny.

“Okay, first of all, get your finger out of my fucking face,” Danny said, unable to stop his internal flashback to one of their first arguments. “What?”

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle this.”

“I can’t handle _this_? I think you mean I can’t handle _you_.”

Steve just shrugged, his whole body one tight line.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Steve, just stop it with that shit. It’s like you think I have no idea what I’m getting into.”

“You don’t,” Steve cut in sharply.

“News flash: I do. I’ve been your partner for a long time, asshole, and I’m fully aware that you have enough issues to employ _several_ therapists. Yet I’m still here. I’m not letting you get out of this that easily just because you’re scared that this is getting serious.”

“I’m not scared,” Steve scoffed.

“You know, if you want out of this, just man up and say so. Don’t be a dick and pick a fight just to get me mad at you.”

“Is that what you want?”

“If I wanted to break up, I would actually tell you like a civilized human being. But again—apparently I might not mean as much to you as I thought, so maybe we have some thinking to do.”

Steve jaw tightened even more, and he started to pace.

“We should get married,” Steve declared.

Danny could _feel_ his eyes widening comically, and he shook his head dumbly. He almost laughed at how ridiculously flabbergasted he knew he must look. But there were more pressing matters at hand, namely yelling at Steve.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Steve crossed his arms and scowled. “No.”

“Okay, Steven, let me enlighten you,” Danny said, hands slicing through the air. “Marriage is not something that you drop into the middle of an argument! Are you insane? Because _marriage_ is serious. And in case you’ve forgotten, I am way too familiar with how true that is. You cannot just say _hey, let’s get married!_ and then expect everything to be okay. Marriage does not automatically make things better, it makes them _harder_. I cannot believe you would fucking say that.”

Steve stood there, his face an incomprehensible mix of sadness and anger, and Danny had to turn away.

“I, uh,” Danny said, scratching at the back of his neck, “I’m gonna go. I need to stay at my own place tonight, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.”

He looked at Steve for a minute, nodded awkwardly, and left his office.


	24. Making Up

It was about 2am when the pounding at his door started.

Danny groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. At least it didn’t wake him up, since he’d yet to fall asleep—he’d been too busy rehashing his every minute of his earlier argument with Steve, cycling furiously among being angry at Steve, being angry at himself, and being just plain sad. He’d briefly considered just drinking himself into a stupor, but now he’s glad he didn’t.

He contemplated just burying under the covers and ignoring it, waiting until tomorrow so they could continue their argument with clearer heads. But he knew Steve had a key, obviously, and wouldn’t wait much longer to use it.

So he clambered out of bed and stumbled toward the door, not giving two shits that he was only in his boxers.

“Wow, you look like shit,” Danny said helpfully after he swung open the door. And he did—Steve’s eyes were red with dark circles, his face was drawn, he looked like he hadn’t slept in about three days. But somehow he still looked handsome, that fucker.

Steve just scowled and shouldered past Danny into the living room.

“Um, I don’t remember inviting you in,” Danny said, crossing his arms. Being angry and glib, his specialty, was an easy emotion to fall back on.

Steve scowled even harder and crossed his arms.

“Okay,” Danny said wearily. “If you just came to yell at me some more, can it just wait unti—”

“I’m sorry.”

“Uh, what?”

“I’m so sorry, Danno,” Steve said, reaching Danny in two huge strides. “I was being a giant dick, and I’m really sorry.”

“Um,” Danny said, looking down to where Steve was gripping his forearms. “I was not expecting that.”

“C’mere, sit down.” Steve dragged Danny over to the couch and sat next to him, entwining their fingers.

Steve took a deep breath. He hadn’t slept either, of course, and had spent the past several hours pacing around his house, thinking about everything each of them had said. At first he was just plain pissed off at Danny. Pissed that Danny had yelled at him for just doing his job, pissed that Danny picked a fight, pissed that Danny turned it around and accused  _him_  of picking a fight.

But once the harsh burn of the anger started to wear off, Steve’s head was finally clear enough to try and think about the actual words Danny had said. Steve knew Danny just liked to yell, really—he felt most comfortable expressing emotion in that manner, and by now Steve was pretty good at decoding it. It wasn’t often hard to tease out Danny’s concern from his anger, and this time was no exception.

Steve hated ( _hated_ ) admitting he was wrong, but he was man enough to do it. He’d taken it a step too far earlier, and he knew he was lucky to still be standing here. He could understand why Danny was pissed—he would be, too, if he saw Danny acting in what he assumed to be a cavalier manner. He knew he needed Danny to help pull him back, help keep him sane, and he needed to make sure Danny knew that.

But Steve also knew that he wasn’t an easy person to love. If he actually took the time to think about it, he would begrudgingly admit that yeah, even he was probably  _deserving_  of love, but that didn’t mean it was easy. And throughout the entire time they’d known each other, Danny was his constant. Other people had come and gone, but Danny never did. He was just always there, always a welcome steady presence, even when he was ranting and raving. Even though Steve was the one to coopt Danny as a partner in the beginning, it really felt more like Danny chose him. And he wasn’t letting go.

“Danny,” Steve started. “I was wrong, I’ll admit it. Earlier today…I took a risk I probably shouldn’t have. It’s really hard, sometimes, even after a few years to suppress the instincts. And I know that’s not an excuse, but that’s the truth.”

He snuck a look at Danny—he looked a little wary but was keeping his mouth closed so Steve continued.

“And you  _are_  my thing, Danno, I promise you. You have been from the very beginning,” Steve said, frowning a little when Danny scoffed. “I mean it! I know I took a lot more risks back then, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, believe me. I’ve had a lot of guys watching my back over the years and I haven’t trusted any of them half as much as I trust you. I can’t promise that I won’t ever do stupid shit, but I  _will_ promise that I will keep trying to tone it down. I want nothing more than to come home to you and Grace every single damn day. Because god, when you mentioned us breaking up—it was like I could feel my heart stop. That is  _not_  what I want, not in the least. You were right, I _am_  a little scared, but it’s a good scared, I promise. Like I’m about to jump out of a plane.”

“Oh, dating me is like jumping out of a plane into enemy fire? That’s reassuring.”

Steve laughed, appreciably relieved. He felt his shoulders relax for the first time since they got back to the office this afternoon. He knew they must be getting back to normal if Danny’s sarcasm—the normal kind, not the vicious kind—was back. “No, probably like how you felt before we did it together. Remember?”

Danny bit his lip and nodded. “I, uh,” he said, suddenly very interested in his pants, “I’m sorry, too. I know I have a short fuse and tend to say mean things when I’m angry, so I’m sorry that I accused you of picking a fight. I know it’s a lot for you to have to put up with that.”

“But I want to,” Steve said earnestly with a squeeze to Danny’s hand.

“Yeah, well as I’ve always said, you’re insane,” Danny said, finally cracking a little smile.

Steve laughed and pulled Danny toward his chest. “I love you,” he said, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“I love you too. Goofball.”

Steve smiled against Danny’s hair and took a deep breath to try and relieve the tension in his body. “Does this mean it’s time for make-up sex?” he whispered, shattering their quiet moment.

Danny chuckled and turned his head to kiss Steve’s neck. “Yeah, I think so.”

“You know, I’ve heard that’s pretty good, but I’ve never really experienced it for myself.”

Danny laughed again. “Yeah, trust me, it’s pretty great.” He pushed off Steve’s chest and stood up, reaching his hand out and wiggling his fingers. “C’mon.”

Steve’s eyes softened as he grabbed it, letting Danny haul him up. He used his momentum to tug Danny toward him and hug him again. After a minute, Danny pulled back and Steve felt the last little piece click back into place—Danny’s eyes were sparkling again. “Let’s go, you big lug.”

Steve let Danny drag him into the bedroom and shove him gently down onto the bed. Steve leaned up on one elbow and reached his other hand toward Danny, thumbing over his cheek and sinking his fingers into his hair. They kissed softly, and Steve pushed up further and leaned his weight into Danny to tip him over. But Danny stopped him with a firm hand to his chest and pressed him back down onto the bed.

“Shh,” Danny said soothingly, rubbing his nose along Steve’s hairline. “I know you like the zero to 60 style, and most of the time I do, too. But tonight we’re gonna go slow. Okay?”

Steve gulped a little and nodded. He was good at fast—he was confident, he was efficient, he was capable. For many, many years, the only option _was_ fast. He wasn’t really sure what to do with slow. But for Danny, he’d figure it out.

Danny smiled, slow and sweet. “Then just relax, okay, babe?”

Steve inhaled and let it out slowly. He would try. Danny stretched out beside him and rolled onto his side, so Steve automatically lifted an arm to let Danny lean against his chest. Running a finger along Steve’s heavy stubble, Danny leaned in for a soft kiss. Steve mentally stopped himself from leaning up and taking control. He took another deep breath in through his nose as he sank back down into the bed.

Danny smiled against his lips. “Thanks, babe,” he whispered.

Steve just wrapped his arm more tightly around Danny’s shoulders and kissed him, keeping the pace slow but ratcheting up the intensity. Danny groaned into his mouth and eagerly welcomed his tongue. As Steve concentrated on deepening their kiss, Danny snuck a hand under Steve’s shirt and stroked down his side. Steve shivered a little at the light touch, though Danny’s hand was warm on his skin.

Danny pulled back and started dropping slow kisses down Steve’s neck, starting at his ear. “You’re so lucky I let you play with my hair,” he said into Steve’s neck.

Steve smiled and tugged a little on it, enjoying the vibrations of Danny’s mouth speaking on his skin. “I know.”

Suddenly Danny’s weight was off of him as he shifted to straddle Steve. “Off with that shirt, come on.”

Steve lifted his arms obediently but didn’t do anything else to help besides laugh at Danny as he grumbled and wrestled the shirt off.

“Whew,” Danny said, flinging the shirt to the other side of the room and moving back to his spot at Steve’s side. He traced one finger up the middle of Steve’s torso and watched as the muscles twitched a little beneath it. “Worth it, though. You’re so beautiful.”

Steve swallowed hard and braced himself—he wasn’t used to such direct praise, and it made him a little uncomfortable.

“Relax,” Danny said, the corners of his mouth quirking up. He leaned down further and started to trail kisses down Steve’s torso. “It’s just a compliment, nothing terrible. No need for aneurysm face in bed, babe.”

Steve laughed and covered his face with his hands. “I just feel very, uh, exposed.”

Danny sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. “Exposed? You’re still wearing your pants, Steven. And you realize that we’ve had sex before, right?”

“I know,” Steve said, getting a hand around Danny’s neck to pull him back down again. “I guess I can’t explain it.”

“Ooh, it’s because I called you beautiful, isn’t it?” Danny said with a smirk. Steve didn’t answer, but his reddening cheeks told Danny all he needed to know.

“Well, you better get used to it. It’s true, and I’m going to say it all the time—especially because now I know it bothers you. You are beautiful, and perfect, and wonderful, and gorgeous, and handsome, and stunning.” He punctuated each adjective with a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Steve’s chest and stomach.

Danny looked up and had to suppress a laugh—poor Steve looked like he was being tortured. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” he promised.

“You don’t have to stop,” Steve said quietly as he tugged Danny up for a kiss. “I just feel bad because I’m not as, uh, _expressive_ with my words as you are.”

“Okay, first of all, not true. And second of all, you say plenty with that damn expressive face of yours.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. And right now it’s saying ‘dear God, Danny, please stop with all this bullshit and fuck me already.’” 

Steve laughed. “Not exactly. I’m very happy right here.” He paused to lower his voice. “But I would not be opposed to some fucking if that was, you know, on the menu.”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Danny said reassuringly. He swung one leg over Steve’s and kissed him more urgently than before, his tongue darting and weaving and chasing Steve’s. One hand was braced above Steve’s shoulder while the other was running along his chest and scratching through the hair there. After a minute he tore away from Steve’s mouth and dipped his head down to nibble and suck at his nipples.           

Steve groaned and got one hand on the back of Danny’s head. He’d never really given that much thought to his nipples, but whatever Danny was doing felt really fucking good as he arched up into it.

Switching to the other side, Danny got a hand down the back of Steve’s shorts and gently stroked across the top of his ass, dipping his fingers into his crack with every pass. Steve tried to reach his arm down and remove his shorts without dislodging Danny from his chest, but he pulled back and slid down Steve’s body to help.

“Commando, Steven, really?” Danny said with a bright grin as he kneeled up and tossed the shorts away. “And just what exactly did you think would happen if you came over here?”

“Wishful thinking,” Steve admitted, sitting up and giving Danny’s boxers a firm yank. He rose to his knees also and kissed Danny hard. Danny moved impossibly closer and opened his mouth, tilting his head and moaning into their kiss. Steve felt overcome and he fisted his hands into Danny’s hair as he kissed him furiously.

Danny pulled back with a little grunt and braced his hand on Steve’s chest. “Whoa babe, slow, remember?” he said, sounding deliciously breathless.

Steve nodded, and he could feel his heart racing as Danny pushed him down again onto his back. He spread his legs, allowing Danny to lie between them, and gently thrust upward to brush his cock against Danny’s.

“What do you want, babe?”

Steve looked up at Danny, with those vulnerable blue eyes and that handsome face, and had to swallow hard to avoid blurting out something embarrassing. “I want you to make love to me.” Well, _that_ effort had failed, and Steve cringed just as soon as he heard himself say it.

But Danny merely leaned in and kissed him, hands on his face and just about as soft and sweet as could be. “Course, babe. Flip over,” he said with a little tug at Steve’s hip.

Steve obeyed, turning onto his stomach and pulling the pillow to his chest. He let Danny maneuver him—spreading his legs, bending his knees, adjusting his hips—and just let himself float in a little haze, aroused but not crazed by it.

He heard the click of a cap and braced himself for Danny’s fingers, but they didn’t come. He looked over his shoulder to see Danny just stroking over his ass slowly, his fingers circling closer to his hole. Danny continued to rub and press gently against Steve’s ass, and he soon found himself pressing back impatiently.

Finally _finally_ the tip of Danny’s finger slipped in and Steve exhaled. But it wasn’t enough, and he bounced his hips until Danny slid it the rest of the way in.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, pressing his cheek against the pillow.

“That good, babe?” Danny said, and Steve cursed him for sounding so steady and normal while he felt like he was dying from the inside out.

“Another one,” Steve demanded, thrusting back against Danny’s hand as much as he could.

Steve felt Danny obey, slipping in a second finger while his other hand skidded across the globes of Steve’s ass. The stretch was overwhelming in a beautiful way, just enough that it dimmed everything else in his brain and allowed him to just focus on Danny. What he thought earlier about not being too aroused? Yeah, that was over.

“C’mon, Danny, I’m ready,” Steve said over his shoulder, clenching his fist in the sheets.

“Nope,” he said cheerily. “One more.”

Steve groaned. God, this whole going slow thing was going to be the death of him. He allowed himself a couple thrusts against the sheets, just enough to take the worst of the edge off, but then stopped.

Danny slid a third finger in, Steve groaning the whole way. Danny leaned over him and laced their fingers together with his free hand. Steve arched his back, enjoying the extra pressure, and craned his neck to kiss him sloppily. Steve felt the pressure disappearing from his ass and took a deep breath. Finally. He snuck a look but then dropped his head and whined—Danny was just adding more lube to his fingers.

“Did you just _whine_? Or was that a whimper?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Steve said, too tired to put any bite into it, and reached behind himself to grab Danny’s wrist and thrust back against his fingers.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Danny chanted. “So do you just want this, or…”

“Danny, I love you, but I swear to god. Get your dick in me or lose your chance.”

Danny snorted. “And you called me a pushy bottom.”

Steve scowled and opened his mouth to berate him some more, but all that came out was a low moan as Danny flipped him over onto his back and sunk all the way into him with one smooth motion. He threw his head back and tried to regulate his breathing. Danny was braced on his arms above him, motionless.

“You good, babe?” Danny said softly, after a few seconds, and Steve nodded wildly. Anything to get Danny to move.

And move he did, easily sliding his hips back and settling into a gentle rhythm. Steve slowly got his breath back as he got used to Danny, always so big and imposing inside of him. He tried to relax against it, let the hazy feeling envelop his whole body.

And after several minutes he became impatient, running his hands up Danny’s sweat-slick back and yanking him down for a hot, dirty kiss.

“Come on,” he said lowly against Danny’s mouth. “Fuck me, Danny, please.”

Danny wrenched his mouth away and closed his eyes as he breathed harshly. Steve chased his mouth, kissing him ruthlessly and thrusting up until Danny had to pull away again. He braced one hand on Steve’s shoulder and snapped his hips forward sharply. Holding there for a second, he drew back slowly until just the head of his cock was inside Steve and then drove forward again—and again and again.

Every harsh thrust of Danny’s hips caused his balls to bounce against Steve’s ass, and Steve moaned with every jolt inside him. “Yeah, babe,” he said, “that feels so fucking good. Can you go a little faster?”

Danny shook his head stubbornly. “Nope. I said slow, and we’re doing slow.”

He pulled out all the way on the next thrust, causing Steve to bear down and chase it, before driving all the way back in. Steve grunted and gripped Danny’s biceps, hard. Each thrust was a thunderous, overwhelming sensation, and he had just enough time to recover while Danny pulled out slowly before the next one came. He knew he was probably going to be sore tomorrow, but it was so worth it.

Each thrust of Danny’s thumped against Steve’s prostate and inched him closer to his orgasm. It was torturous and exhilarating at the same time. And the brief friction of Steve’s cock against Danny’s abs was just enough to help keep him right on the edge.

“Touch me please, Danny,” Steve said, his breath stuttering a bit.

“Can you come from just this?” Danny said, his voice low and raspy and just hearing it distracted Steve from what he was saying.

“Maybe, but I think it’ll take too long,” Steve said with a grimace. Everything felt amazing right now, his nerve endings twitchy and trembly, but Steve knew he was close to being so overstimulated that he wouldn’t be able to come. “How close are you?”

“Really fucking close,” he gasped. “How do you want it then?”

“Hard and fast. I really gotta come.”

Danny reached a hand down, and Steve held his breath—he could tell it was going to be sudden and powerful. He keened when he felt Danny circle his cock with his hand, squeezing once before launching into a fast pace with both his hand and his hips.

It was all too much for Steve, and he had to slam his eyes shut to attempt to make sense of all the stimulation bouncing around his body. Danny’s hand was gun-calloused and rough on his dick, tugging perfectly, and the pace Danny had set was relentless.

Then Danny leaned down to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and just ravaging him. Steve let out a strangled sound, somewhere between a sob and a moan, and couldn’t take it anymore. He tensed—stuck in that paralyzed, breathless, tingly period for what felt like forever— then it broke and he cried out, burying his face in Danny’s neck as he pulsed against his stomach.

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny mumbled into his hair. He doubled his efforts, and Steve shuddered as the pressure on his prostate extended his orgasm a bit. Steve laid there and tried to breathe, feeling hot and numb and alive and barely registering Danny’s grunts as he came and collapsed on top of Steve. He just ran his hands up and down Danny’s back, trying to tamp down the flood of emotion.

It was several minutes, silent save for their harsh breathing, before either of them felt like moving. Danny cringed and rolled off of Steve, while Steve groaned and stretched.

“You were right, Danno,” he said, shifting onto his side and propping his head up in his hand to gaze at him. “Make-up sex is pretty great. But can we try to avoid it?”

“Good with me, babe.”


	25. Doing Something Sweet

“Steve. What the hell are you doing?”

“Uh, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“It _looks_ like you’re putting chocolate syrup on your pancakes, but that can’t be right because that is ridiculous.”

“Why is that ridiculous? Chocolate syrup is delicious, pancakes are delicious.”

“It is ridiculous because I slaved away over these pancakes this morning and now you’re desecrating them with chocolate syrup.”

“But like I said, chocolate syrup is good.”

“Okay, first of all—that’s not even real chocolate syrup. That is a squeeze bottle full of chocolate flavor and high fructose corn syrup.”

“And when did you become such a health nut, Mr. Malasada?”

“Shut up. I’m just saying. If you have a real craving for chocolate, put some chocolate chips in there. Or, better yet, eat your damn pancakes as God intended, with maple syrup and maybe a little butter.”

“When I was growing up, my mom used to make pancakes on Sundays and she’d put chocolate syrup on them.”

“Oh. Well that’s actually kinda sweet. Still crazy, I’m not taking that back, but I will give you swe—Steve! What the hell?”

“What?”

“Don’t give me that little innocent look, that doesn’t work on me.”

“I’m always innocent, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, seriously? I’m not even gonna go there. Back to the point. Why is there chocolate syrup on my hand? Oh and now…uh, okay now you’re going to lick it off. That’s um—interesting.”

“Can’t decide if I like it better on you or on the pancakes.”

“Well, as I said, maple syrup is better.”

“Hey! Maple syrup is expensive. Stop wasting it.”

“It’s not _wasting_ it if I get to lick it off your shoulder. Your own fucking fault for not wearing a shirt to breakfast. Who does that, anyway? Notice how I came fully clothed.”

“Not anymore.”

“For fuck’s sake, Steven. Hey, _hey_! Do not tear this shirt, I swear to god. I like this shirt.”

“But it’s my shirt.”

“I know that, doofus. I still like it, I like wearing it, so please do not tear it. Just take it off like a normal person.”

“Fine.”

“Okay, you do not have to look so upset that I’m making you disrobe like a civilized human being…Uh, wow. You just got real naked real fast there. Is that how they do it in the Navy?”

“Yes, Danny, it was a special BUD/S course. Stripping 101. Really helps with the undercover work.”

“Well, actually you’d be a terrible stripper. If I was paying you, I’d be pissed that you got naked so fast. You gotta be more sultry. And a whole lot slower.”

“Are you serious right now? You’re telling me I would be a bad stripper?”

“Wait, no, please don’t put your clothes back on! I take it back, I take it back. You are beautiful, you are wonderful, you’d be a great stripp—okay, please stop trying to give me a lap dance. You are only embarrassing yourself, pal.”

“Really? A little something in your boxers there is telling me that you liked it.”

“LITTLE!?”

“Not little! Sorry, sorry. Not little at all, I promise. The exact opposite.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“Okay, you don’t have to—actually sure, please prove me wrong. See? Not little. And hey, look at that, getting more _not little_ by the second.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey! I said sorry, no need to squirt chocolate syrup on me.”

“Well, I need to check out the veracity of your claim. And what better place to do so than on your abs? Hmm. No, I still think maple syrup is better.”

“Fine, then have it your way. Oh—fuck. That’s actually really cold. God, were you keeping that maple syrup in the freezer?”

“You’re such a baby. Stop complaining. I’m on my fucking knees here, you’re about to be very happy, please stop talking.”

“You’re telling _me_ to stop talking? That’s a new one. Remind me of that next time— _shit_ , Danny.”

“Get that cocky look off your face, I’m only looking so happy because I really, truly enjoy the taste of maple syrup.”

“Only you would be unable to stop talking while _giving_ a blow job.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I making this a bad experience for you? Do you want me to stop? Leave you here, your dick hard and covered in maple syrup and looking ridiculous?”

“No, no, Danno, please keep going, please. You can talk as much as you want.”

“Thank you. That’s all I ask.”

“Fuck!”

“That’s better. I like you pre-verbal, it’s a really good look on you.”

“Hey, give me a break. I just had an orgasm, thanks by the way.”

“See, was that so hard? No, seriously, just shut the fuck up, yeah, I heard it. God, you’re such a fourteen-year-old.”

“I’ll show you what else is hard.”

“Ugh, Steve, that is the worst. You are the worst. Ohhh fuck—that’s, uh, that is the best. Please don’t stop doing that.”

“Are you mad that I _desecrated_ —yeah, I think that’s the word you used—you mad I just desecrated your dick with chocolate syrup?”

“Nope, not at all, not one bit. You do whatever the fuck you want down there. Hey! Except that. Keep that chocolate syrup away from my ass. No, I’m serious, Steve—shit. ”

“The only way to make your ass better is to add chocolate syrup, it’s a fact.”

“Are you—fuck, it’s hard to look at your own ass—are you writing your initials on my ass in chocolate syrup?”

“Yup, sure am. And then I’m gonna lick it off.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Yeah, that’s—fuck. Oh, well, now you have chocolate syrup all over your face, come up here, you goofball.”

“Thanks. Here, get up on the table and lie down, get comfy.”

“It’s hard to be truly comfortable when covered in chocolate syrup. Which is not something I was aware of before today.”

“Always trying to further your knowledge, Danno. Let me try to help, see if I can get you feeling a little more comfortable.”

“Fuck, yeah, that’ll do it. Dear god, your mouth, where the fuck did you learn how to do that? Oh my god, please forget I asked you that question and never, ever, ever answer it.”

“Okay, you’re not going to make me talking during your blowjob, are you? Is that your thing? I prefer to be focused on what I’m doing.”

“No no no, I’ll stop. I promise.”

“Good. I prefer you when you’re all rambly and just making noises and talking nonsense.”

“Well, you’re lucky because you’re really good—shit shit shit—really good at getting me there.”

“There. How was that? I didn’t hear much rambling.”

“Oh god, I can’t move. And not just because I’m fucking glued to the kitchen table. That was amazing. Just come and get up here, thank you. Wow, okay, the maple syrup and chocolate syrup together is actually really good. Oh god, no, not mixed with come, ew ew _ew_ , get your fingers out of my mouth.”

“Sorry. I don’t think it tastes that bad.”

“Fine, then you just go ahead and—wow, yeah, you’re really just licking all of that up, aren’t you.”

“Like I said, tastes good.”

“Oh my god, I am so fucking sticky. This was a terrible idea. Chocolate syrup and maple syrup and body hair is a disastrous combination. This is all your fault by the way.”

“ _My_ fault?”

“Yup, you started this whole debacle by putting chocolate syrup on your fucking pancakes. Which means you gotta clean up, I’m going to go shower and try to figure out how to get crystallized sugar out of my chest hair.”


	26. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _admittedly_ quite unrealistic. But hey...it's fic! We'll just go with it. :)
> 
> ETA: How appropriate that this chapter is published the same day we get full-fledged marriage equality in the US. Love wins, everybody.

“Steve?” Danny called out as he walked in the door. He stilled and listened—nothing. “Steve!”

Danny frowned and walked through the house, finding no sign of Steve. The lanai door was closed, but Danny peeked out anyway. He stopped dead in his tracks and gulped. The table was set, there was food that smelled _really_ good, there were a couple candles (where the fuck did _those_ come from?), and there was Steve. Standing there, shifting nervously and looking amazing in dark pants and an open-necked white shirt.

“Steve?” Danny said slowly as he gingerly stepped out the door. “What’s going on?”

Steve grinned, bright as the sun, and dropped to one knee. “I’m asking you to marry me, Danno.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Danny stood there, nearly speechless as he took in the sight in front of him. Maybe for longer than was appropriate when you’d just been proposed to.

“Okay, you’re going to have to say something,” Steve said, more than a little nervously. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you not talk for so long.”

Danny stepped closer to Steve and smiled wistfully. “Oh god,” he said, wincing as he joined Steve on his knees. “You’re going to have to help me up later, I’m so old.”

Steve was starting to look a little guarded, so Danny reached out a hand and stroked his thumb along his cheekbone. “Babe. I thought we talked about this a few days ago.”

Steve nodded. “You asked if I was kidding, and I said no. I’m still not.”

“But…Steve. We’ve been dating for like a month. Come on, babe.”

Steve tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “We’ve been _having sex_ for a month. We’ve been dating for a long time, we just didn’t really know it.”

Danny opened his mouth, but Steve held up a hand and he fell silent. “Just—let me say what I want to say, okay?”

“Okay,” Danny said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Danny,” Steve started, seeming to choose his words very carefully. “You always accuse me of taking stupid risks. But I don’t, seriously. Every risk I make is very calculated—including this one. I’m just trained to make those decisions quickly, and I always have.”

Danny took a deep breath, as if to say something, but Steve just glared at him.

“This ring?” Steve said, pulling a little pouch out of his pocket and lifting it. “I bought this about three days after we started dating. I knew I’d want to marry you, eventually, and I’d known for a long time. I knew I’d just have to convince you. I _want_ to marry you. I am fully aware that it will make things harder and more complicated. I know that you’re grumpy, and you yell, and you’re moody. I just love you. And I want to make it official, I want to stand up in front of our friends and our family and tell the world how much I love you. I want all your baggage. I want to help you shoulder all your burdens, and I want you to help me with mine.”

Danny looked completely shell-shocked.

“Babe?” Steve prompted. Danny looked pretty startled, and Steve was getting worried.

“That—that is,” Danny said, pausing to clear his throat, “I think, the most words I have ever heard you say at one time.”

Steve smiled a little and shrugged. “Well, it is a special occasion.”

“I’m sorry, babe, about how I reacted when you said it a few days ago. I just—I just thought you _weren’t_ being serious and that you were just saying something random to get us to stop fighting. And I _know_ you know how important marriage is to me, so I thought you were just being glib about it, and that pissed me off, too.”

“I’m really sorry, too. I never should have brought it up then, that was, well, the worst. But I _hated_ that we were fighting, and I didn’t know how to stop it. I’m still learning how to handle this whole serious relationship thing.”

“Well, we’ll figure it out together,” Danny said with a small smile.

“Really?” Steve said, his heart flying into his throat. He always thought that expression was dumb, but now he got it—he felt like he could choke on it.

“Really. Let’s do it, let’s get married.”

Steve choked out a little sob and tackled Danny, attacking his face with kisses. Danny laughed, trying to kiss Steve back as they toppled over into the sand. They finally got their faces arranged properly and kissed lazily for a long while until Danny pulled back.

“But I want a nice _long_ engagement, Steven. And maybe we can wait to tell people for a couple weeks—have something that’s just ours for a little while.”

Steve nodded. “Of course, we can wait as long as you want. What do you think of the ring?” he said, grabbing Danny’s hand and letting the ring slip out of its pouch into his palm.

“It’s perfect,” Danny said, rolling it around in his hand. And it really was—plain silver, it was simple and exactly what Danny would have picked out. “But I don’t want to wear it until we get one for you, too, and we tell some people. That okay?” 

“Definitely,” Steve said, pocketing it carefully. “You wanna take this somewhere else?”

“Huh?” Danny said, entirely distracted by his mouth on Steve’s neck—he’d put on a different cologne and smelled incredible.

Steve just laughed and leaned back, standing up and tugging Danny with him.

\--

Steve pressed Danny against the wall and just looked at him, unable to contain his excitement. Steve had never really given much thought to ever settling down and getting married—he had pretty much figured that with his line of work, a traditional nuclear family wasn’t really in the cards. But Danny had said _yes_ , and Steve had even surprised himself with his lack of fear.

“So are you just going to look at me, or are we going to get this show on the road?”

Steve snapped out of his daze and darted his eyes up to Danny’s. “Just happy, that’s all.”

“Goofball,” Danny said, but there was so much fucking fondness in just that one word that Steve couldn’t help it, he leaned in again and just took Danny’s mouth, inhaling sharply as their bodies fit neatly together.

Steve rolled his hips in search of the thick line of Danny’s cock through his pants. He found it, and they grinded together deliciously for a few minutes before Steve pulled himself back. “Bed,” he said, jerking his head toward it as he kept his eyes on Danny.

Danny ducked around him, backing toward the bed and tugging Steve by the hand. Steve toppled on top of him with an exaggerated grunt and lifted himself up on his elbows.

“We’re gonna get married,” Steve said, with a boyish grin. 

Danny laughed and rubbed his thumb along Steve’s cheek. “You bet we are. But first you better fuck me.”

“Oh, is that a condition? Are there strings attached here?” Steve asked as he sat up and undressed Danny as quickly as he could.

“Absolutely,” Danny said, tugging Steve’s pants down and leaning in to kiss the head of his cock. “The mind-blowing sex must continue, no negotiations about that allowed.”

“Anything you want,” Steve promised. Finally naked, he pressed Danny back against the bed, savoring the feel of skin against skin.

Danny got one arm around his neck and kissed him, opening his mouth easily. Steve took the invitation and ran with it as he pressed his weight down on Danny and explored his mouth. He went a little wild, getting one hand in Danny’s hair and worming the other underneath him to knead at his ass.

“God,” Danny gasped as he turned his head away, twisting up to mouth at Steve’s neck instead. “I think you could make me come just from kissing me.”

“Oh, that’d be a fun experiment,” Steve said, grinning. “But not today. I have plans.”

“Plans?” Danny asked as he scooted up toward the head of the bed. “Do any of those plans involve your dick anywhere near my ass? Or are you just planning to kiss me some more and kill me by oxygen deprivation?”

Steve shrugged as he reached over to the nightstand for the lube. “We’ll see. You’ll probably like it, though.”

Danny spread his thighs automatically, making room for Steve to move in between them. Steve settled on his knees and grabbed a couple pillows to tuck under the small of Danny’s back, tilting his ass up enticingly.

He leaned down with a smirk and plundered Danny’s mouth again as he thrust one finger in all the way to the knuckle. Danny keened into his mouth, but Steve didn’t pause in his relentless assault. He wiggled his finger a bit, circling and moving in and out gently, and continued to kiss Danny as filthy as he could make it.

Danny had both hands in his hair now, tugging and tilting Steve’s head, and he kept arching up against Steve. “More, babe, more,” he said against his lips.

Steve obliged, slipping his finger out and teasing around his rim for a minute before plunging back in with two. Danny planted both feet on the bed and thrust up, so Steve stilled and let Danny fuck himself on his fingers. After a minute he reached out with his free hand to hold Danny’s hips down. He set up a fast rhythm with his fingers and leaned down again to steal some more of his oxygen.

Danny wasn’t so much kissing back as just moaning and panting into Steve’s mouth, but Steve couldn’t care less as he nibbled on Danny’s lips and swiped his tongue across to soothe the bites. Steve eventually pulled back, leaving Danny gasping, his chest heaving, and he dropped down to suck at the head of his dick.

“God, Steve, _fuck_ ,” Danny said harshly.

Steve glanced up to see Danny’s eyes half-closed and his hand behind his head, propping it up so he could look down at Steve. He kept his eyes on Danny’s as he took more of his cock into his mouth. Steve added some ruthless suction as he slipped in a third finger, and he smiled around Danny’s dick as he watched him close his eyes and fall back against the bed.

“Shit, babe,” Danny said, his voice scraped raw. “God, your mouth—I’m gonna come.” 

Steve smiled again. He’d once wondered whether he could make Danny come from just his fingers, and now he was going to get his wish. He shoved his fingers in a little deeper, twisted them, rubbed across his prostate, and took Danny’s dick all the way down.

Danny shouted as he came, some indecipherable mix of curse words and Steve’s name, and thrashed his head from side to side. Steve had pulled back at the last second to watch Danny come all over himself, but his fingers were deep inside. Danny nudged at Steve weakly with his foot, and he got the message and pulled back gently. Fuck, that had felt good. Danny shifted around in the sheets a bit, stretching and savoring the last few tingly minutes of his orgasm.

He finally opened his eyes to see Steve kneeling over him, stroking his cock with his lubed hand. He ran his hand across Danny’s stomach and swiped up a few streaks of his come before returning his hand to his dick. “You ready?” he asked.

Danny nodded, a little transfixed by the dark look in Steve’s eyes and the lovely rumbly timbre of his voice. He realized belatedly that he’d never _been_ fucked after coming before, but he didn’t have much time to worry about it because Steve was suddenly there, all the way in and easy as could be. He held his breath, waiting for the sensation to settle and a little anxious to how it would feel.

Steve proved to be an excellent distraction, pressing that amazing mouth against his and swiftly robbing him of all thought. He started thrusting, gently, and Danny moaned shamelessly. God, did that feel good—in a totally different way. Everything was a little hazy and floaty, somehow feeling more intense and yet more removed at the same time. He was impossibly relaxed, which definitely made it easier, especially because Steve was not holding back with his hips.

Danny whimpered a little and looked down. Apparently he’d reverted to a 19-year-old because somehow, his cock was getting hard again. Steve grinned, getting one hand under Danny’s knee and pulling his leg up as his other hand dropped to lightly stroke Danny’s dick.

“You gonna come again for me, babe?” Steve said, thrusting a little harder in the new position. “That’d be really fucking hot.”

“Just—just a little…,” Danny said breathlessly, hitching his hips up an inch. He groaned helplessly and closed his eyes—there it was. Steve was hitting his prostate with every stroke, and it was just sending sparks flying throughout his whole body.

“Open your eyes, Danny,” Steve said. “You’re gonna watch as I fuck you and make you come again.”

Danny obeyed, forcing his eyes open and staring groggily at Steve, who looked gorgeous as always kneeling over him. Danny got a little sidetracked, roving his eyes over Steve’s abs and his biceps, until the object of his affections thrust harder and got Danny’s attention back. God, it felt so fucking good, and he couldn’t decide whether to thrust up into Steve’s hand or fuck down onto his cock.

He tried to do both but mostly failed, instead just flailing and groaning and trying to get _more more more_ of these crazy sensations. He gave up on trying to be coordinated and just let Steve hold him firmly with one hand on his hip as he stroked him with the other and fucked into him steadily.

All of a sudden Steve jerked and whispered Danny’s name, folding forward and shuddering as he came. He let go of Danny’s dick, but thankfully he’d already been pushed over the edge—Danny groaned weakly and spilled a few weak shots all over his stomach.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Steve,” he gasped. His body was on sensory overload, and he felt like he needed to somehow yank Steve closer and pull away from him at the same time. Steve hovered over Danny for another few moments before pulling out and flopping heavily down next to him with a deep exhale.

“That dinner I made is probably cold now,” Steve whispered and Danny laughed.

“Let’s go see if we can save it then.”


	27. Doing Something Ridiculous

Steve walked over to Danny, who was studying something on the computer table. He leaned down, pretending to look at the photos with him, and whispered in his ear. “I wanna fuck you here. In the office.”

He thoroughly enjoyed the comical look of shock on Danny’s face. But oh shit, that was quickly morphing into anger.

“Get in my office,” Danny hissed.

Steve nodded and led the way. As soon as they were through the door, Danny closed it quickly and shut the blinds for good measure.

“Are you nuts?” Danny said, arms in full motion. “You can’t just come up to me while we are _at work_ and say that!”

“Come on,” Steve wheedled. “I really want to, it would be so hot.”

Danny opened his mouth, then paused. “God, the things I do for you, I swear. I will do it on _one_ condition.”

Steve brightened considerably. This was proving to be much easier than he thought. “Anything. What?”

“We need to do it when no one will be here. I’m talking in the middle of the night or something.”

“Are you serious?” Steve said with a sigh. “I’m sure just waiting until Chin and Kono leave will be fine.”

“Nope,” Danny said, vigorously shaking his head. “Too risky. They could come back, or someone else could stop by.”

“Okay, fine,” Steve conceded. “But we’re doing it tonight.”

“Deal.”

\--

“Shhh.”

“Why are you shushing me? This is not some covert op,” Danny said as they unlocked the door and walked into the office.

“We’re sneaking into the office at 3am to have sex. That sounds like a covert op to me.”

“Oh my god, what did you guys _do_ in the Navy? No, wait, once again, I don’t want to know,” Danny stated, holding up his hands.

“There were no such covert ops, I promise,” Steve said with a smile as he sauntered toward Danny and crowded him against the computer table. Framing his face with his hands, Steve leaned in for a lush kiss. He pressed his hips against Danny’s and groaned a little—the illicit aspect of this meant he was already hard.

“So,” Danny said as he pulled away. “This was your idea. What’s it gonna be? Just please not anywhere near the computer table. Chin will _know_ , he just will,and then he will never forgive us.”

Steve tilted his head and frowned. “Bent over the desk just seems a little too clichéd.”

“And having sex in your office isn’t?”

“No,” Steve scoffed. “On the couch, then.”

“Lead the way, sailor,” Danny said with a swipe of his arm.

Steve walked into his office and flipped on the lights, but Danny grimaced. “Fluorescents? Really?”

He went to turn on the lamps on and while his back was turned, Steve put his stripping skills to good use and stretched out on the couch.

“Oh my god,” Danny said when he turned around, and Steve just grinned.

“Talk about cliché,” Danny said, though he was grinning as he strolled toward Steve, hands in his pockets. “You lying there, all naked on a black leather couch.”

“Just come here,” Steve said, grabbing for Danny as he tumbled down into his lap. “I can’t believe I got you to come to the office wearing _shorts_. Shorts, Danny. And a t-shirt.”

“Well, what can I say, I think this counts as off-hours.”

Steve didn’t respond, too busy searching for Danny’s tonsils with his tongue, and he only pulled away so he could get Danny’s shirt off. “Pants, pants, c’mon, get up,” he said, nudging at Danny until he stood up.

“For fuck’s sake, someone’s in a hurry,” Danny said, laughter in his voice as he shucked off his shorts.

Steve just nodded and reached for Danny again, tugging him down so he straddled his lap. He jerked his hips up a little, brushing their cocks together, and sighed. He’d never get tired of Danny like this, all strong yet pliant in his lap.

Danny leaned forward, pressing their cocks together harder and swallowing Steve’s moan through a deep kiss. Hovering over Steve, he kissed him hard and forced his head to tip back sharply and rest against the back of the couch.  He took control of the kiss, sinking his tongue in deep and running his hands over any skin he could find—Steve’s arms, shoulders, chest.

This time Steve was the one to twist his head away first, pulling back to kiss Danny’s jaw and nibble on his earlobe. He gave it a swift tug with his teeth and grabbed at Danny’s ass. He stroked and kneaded and rubbed before dipping his fingers into the crack and ghosting a fingertip over Danny’s hole.

Danny scrambled off Steve’s lap with a frantic moan and started rifling through the pile of clothes on the floor. “Where’s the lube, babe?”

Steve gasped and scrunched up his forehead. Danny froze and turned to look at him, Steve’s shorts dangling from his hand. Steve winced and opened his mouth, but Danny beat him to it.

“No! Are you serious, Steven? You _always_ have lube, so much so that it kinda freaks me out. Did you really forget it? This was your idea!”

“I’m so sorry, Danno,” Steve said mournfully, reaching out for him. Danny hesitated but then dropped Steve’s shorts and straddled him again. “If it makes you feel any better, I am more disappointed about this than you are.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think so, babe. You’re going to have to make this up to me.”

Steve nodded as he kissed up Danny’s neck. “I will, I promise.”

With a hand firmly on Danny’s ass, he twisted and tipped them forward easily, stretching out over Danny. He kissed him hard, once, twice, before pulling Danny onto his side and flipping himself around. He got his hands on Danny’s hips and pulled himself closer—they both fit on the couch, but just barely.

“Are you serious, Steven?” Danny asked, unable to keep his hand from gliding over the smooth skin of his ass that was suddenly right next to his face. “Is 69 even a thing that really exists outside of porn?”

Steve just smirked at him and leaned down, but then paused. “Oh, but don’t get come on the couch,” he said seriously. “That’ll stain for sure.”

“Are you fucking kidd—oh shit. Yeah, just keep doing that,” Danny said, groaning as Steve started a long slow lick up the side of his dick.

Steve waved his hand in Danny’s general direction, clearly asking him to get with the program. He sucked in a breath and slipped the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth. The angle was definitely different, but he liked it. Though when Steve was busy sucking his brains out through his dick, it was really hard—pun definitely intended—to pay attention to the dick in front of his own face, as pretty as it was.

“Oh, Steve, fuck,” he said bitterly, leaning his forehead against Steve’s hip and blowing out a loud breath. He thrust forward just a bit, but Steve grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. He whined a little around Danny’s dick, which Danny took as tacit permission to move his hips a bit faster. Steve groaned again and thrust his own hips, causing his dick to brush against Danny’s cheek. Danny grasped it, stroking slowly as he leaned in further to tongue at Steve’s balls.

“Shit, Danny,” Steve said, pulling back to take a deep breath before sinking down in one long, smooth glide.

He was twitching under Danny’s hands and his cock felt harder in Danny’s mouth. That meant he was close, which was more than a little surprising. Danny would freely admit that he was doing a half-hearted job—Steve was just too good—so Steve must be getting off from getting _Danny_ off. And wasn’t that just about the hottest thing ever.

“Damn it, Steve,” Danny gasped, “I’m gonna—”

He finished with a moan instead, throwing his head back and gripping Steve’s dick harder as he came down Steve’s throat. Steve whimpered a little as he swallowed, and Danny twisted his head, frantically sucking at Steve’s dick as hard as he could to try and yank him over the edge, too. It only took a minute before Steve was quivering and jerking in Danny’s grip.

Danny pulled away, panting a little and stroking Steve’s thigh up against the grain. He smiled as Steve shivered. They lay there for a few minutes, getting their breath back, before Steve sat up with a groan. He rummaged through the pile of clothes by the couch and tossed various items at Danny.

Danny tugged his shirt on as Steve fastened his shorts. “You know I’m never going to be able to sit on his couch again and not get hard, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the idea.”


	28. Eating Ice Cream

“Would you like to get some dessert before we call it a night?” Steve asked, reaching forward and pushing the door open to let his date walk out in front of him.

“Sure,” Anna said, turning to smile at him.

Tonight was his charity auction date, and he and Anna had a great time at dinner and at the Hawaii Symphony Orchestra performance. Steve was even a bit surprised at how much he liked her—she was smart, funny, warm. And of course beautiful; stunning, in fact, in a floor-length dark blue dress that dipped low in the back and was tight enough to showcase her alluring curves. He loved Danny more than anything and couldn’t wait to marry him, but he certainly didn’t hate spending an evening flirting with a lovely lady.

They strolled down the street, chatting easily, until Anna pointed out a small ice cream shop across the street.

“Ice cream?” she said excitedly, looking up at Steve.

Chucking, Steve nodded. He carefully led her across the street, one hand low on her waist and his thumb brushing softly against the exposed skin of her back. They ducked into the small shop, the bell quietly tinkling as they joined the line.

“I feel like we’re a little overdressed for this place,” Steve said, leaning down to speak into Anna’s ear.

She just laughed. “I don’t know about you, but I prefer to eat my ice cream while wearing formalwear.”   

After they ordered, Anna tried to pay for both of them, batting Steve’s hand away when he reached for his wallet. “Nope, my treat.”

“Absolutely not,” Steve said, covering her hand with his own. “You paid a lot of money for this date, the very least I can do is buy you some ice cream.”

“That I did, and it’s been worth it so far,” she said as she acquiesced, putting her wallet back in her clutch.

“Really?” Steve asked. He finished paying and led them outside to a small table on the sidewalk.

“Definitely, that performance was great. The company? Eh,” she said, eyes sparkling as she looked up at Steve.

Steve mock-scowled. “And here I am, trying to be on my best behavior and everything.”

“Wow, your best behavior just for me? I’m flattered.”

“Hey, I’ve never been paid for before.”

Anna laughed. “Well, it is for a good cause. I would have donated the money anyway, now I just get to go on a date with a handsome guy as a bonus.”

Steve smiled as he worked on his ice cream, the tips of his ears suddenly feeling a little hot.

“Can I ask you something…personal, Steve?” Anna said, swirling her spoon through the remains of her ice cream.

Steve tensed and unconsciously sat up a little straighter. “Yes?” he said cautiously.

“I’m sorry in advance if I’m offending you, but do you and Danny have an open relationship?”

Steve choked a little—bad time to take a bite of ice cream—and sat back in his chair. “Uh no, no, we don’t. Do you? With your husband?” he said, a little dumbly.

Anna nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Yes, with certain restrictions. It works really well for us.”

“Huh.” Steve was silent for a long moment. “And you asked because you, uh, well,” he stammered, waving his hand between the two of them.

Anna smiled and shrugged. “I would have been kicking myself if I didn’t ask.”

“I’m flattered, really, you’re—great,” Steve said, scratching at the back of his neck.

She laughed at him and laid a warm hand on his arm, squeezing gently. “It’s okay, I promise. You can relax. I was just asking.”

Steve took a deep breath. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” she said with a smile. “You ready to go?”

“Sure,” Steve said with a nod. He stood, gathering their trash, and reached his free hand down to Anna to help her up.

They’d both parked not far away, so Steve walked her to her car. He was very relieved to realize that their conversations were in fact, _not_ awkward now and just as light and fun as they were before. But something kept tumbling around in his head, and he just wasn’t sure how to say it.

“Well, this is me,” Anna said as they approached a sleek sedan. She turned toward Steve. “Thank you so much, Steve, for a lovely evening. I had a lot of fun.”

He smiled, genuinely. “You’re welcome, and thank _you_.” 

Anna turned toward her car, and Steve frantically scraped up some of his courage.

“Wait, Anna,” he said, reaching out and softly grasped her wrist before she could get in her car.

She tilted her head and looked up at him, those warm eyes a little mesmerizing. “Yes?”

“Uh,” Steve started as he suddenly became very interested in the clump of dirt next to his shoe. Fuck, how did people  _ask_  this? He was not prepared for this. He suddenly cursed the absence of Danny and his way with words. “So. Here’s the thing. Danny and I have been thinking about, um. Well, we’re both bi, and…”

God, this is awkward. Anna studied him, a knowing look in her eye. Steve forged ahead.

“We’ve been thinking about maybe having a threesome. And I am asking if you might ever be, uh, _interested_. In that. With us.”

Anna definitely looked surprised, but she did not appear offended or insulted—which Steve counted as a win. If this turned awkward, he could turn tail and run and never have to see her again. She paused for a second, and Steve thought he might die.

“I would most definitely be very interested in that, yes,” she said, her face breaking out into an earnest smile.

Wait, what?

“Really?” Steve said, surprised and maybe a little turned on—that was easy and decidedly _not_ awkward. She nodded.

“Good night, Steve,” she said, bracing a hand on his forearm as she rose on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. He automatically leaned down in response and inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of her perfume. “You have my number, so you just call me if…you know.”

“Yeah,” he said, swallowing hard. “I will.”

\--

Steve opened the door to the dark, quiet house and turned to lock it behind him.

“I’m home!” he called out.

“I’m up here!”

Steve smiled and bounded up the stairs. He stopped in the bedroom doorway, very much enjoying the sight of Danny reading in their bed.

“You look nice, babe,” Danny said with a smile. “Did you have a good time?”

“Uh…yeah, actually,” he said, scratching his head. “I did.”

“Wait, what’s that look for?” Danny said warily, tossing the book aside and looking more intently at Steve. “What happened?”

Steve came around to sit on the bed, his hip next to Danny’s. “She—she came on to me.”

“She what?!” Fuck, Danny looked pissed. Probably the wrong way to phrase that.

“Wait, wait, sorry that came out wrong,” Steve said, raising his hands in apologgy. “She asked me if I was in an open relationship.”

Danny’s brow furrowed.

“I said no, obviously!” Steve said quickly. “And then I asked her if she wanted to have a threesome with us.”

Danny’s eyes widened, but he didn’t look upset. “You what?”

“I just asked! Told her we were maybe thinking about it.”

“And what did she say?”

“She was, uh, very receptive to the idea, shall we say.”

“Wow,” Danny said, still looking a little shell-shocked. “And what do you think?”

Steve shrugged. “I think we should think about it, talk about it. If we decide we want to, she’s a great option. You’d really like her—she’s smart, beautiful, funny.”

“I—I guess I don’t really know what to say.  This feels real now.”

“Well, you don’t have to say anything about it right now. We can think about it and go get a drink with her or something if you want to meet her.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Danny said. He leaned forward, grabbed onto the lapels of Steve’s jacket, and kissed him. “I’m not surprised she came on to you, looking all handsome in your suit.”

“Thank you. Now all this talk of threesomes is getting me a little excited. You up for doing something about that?”

Danny laughed. “I could probably be convinced. What do you want?”

“I want you to tie me up with one of your ties,” Steve said lowly, his eyes a little shifty.

Danny gulped, and he squirmed as his shorts instantly became a little less comfortable. “Yeah,” he said, grimacing when it came out a little squeaky. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Steve smiled and bounded over to the closet—where all of a sudden a lot of Danny’s clothes had taken up residence—and rifled through the ties until he picked one.

“Did you pick this one out for any reason in particular?” Danny said with a smile, taking it from Steve’s outstretched hand.

Steve shrugged. “I just remember you wearing it once, and I liked it.”

“Okay, then this means you can’t tear it or anything.”

“I’ll try my best,” Steve promised, shrugging off his jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Hey,” Danny complained as he rose up to his knees on the bed and batted Steve’s hands away.

Steve lifted his hands in apology and stepped a little closer, toeing off his shoes and socks as Danny got his shirt undone. They got a little tangled—it was hard for Steve to tug off Danny’s shirt while he was working on Steve’s pants—but eventually they got it done and both tumbled naked down onto the bed.

Steve drew Danny on top of him, the unhurriedness of his kisses contrasting sharply with the restless way he stroked and clutched at Danny’s skin. Danny just groaned into it and let more of his weight rest against Steve. He shifted his hips a bit, and even though the angle wasn’t great Steve answered with a thrust of his hips and a little grunt. 

After a few minutes as his impatience grew, Steve wiggled to get Danny off him and then flipped over onto his stomach, bringing his arms up near the headboard. He looked over his shoulder at Danny and gestured with his head. “C’mon.”

Danny grabbed the tie where it had fallen on the floor and kneeled at Steve’s side.

“You sure you’re good?” Danny said quietly. He knew if he had been tortured as much as Steve had been, he’d probably think twice about being tied up.

Steve smiled gently back at him. “Yeah, I promise.”

Danny nodded and bent down to carefully tie Steve’s wrists, ensuring that the knots were loose enough for Steve to get out if he wanted to.

Steve twisted his wrists, frowned, and rolled his eyes. Danny just laughed. “Yeah, I know, Commander, they’re not Navy-regulation knots.”

“They can be tight, Danny,” Steve said with a knowing smile.

Danny just shrugged, not moving to adjust the knots. He moved down to brush his lips against Steve’s. He leaned up into it but Danny moved away after a minute, with one last smacking kiss to Steve’s lips.

He kneeled over Steve and just stayed there for a few moments, looking his fill while he slowly stroked his dick. His back was so broad and smooth, tapering down to those narrow hips and that sculpted ass Danny couldn’t get enough of.

“You just gonna stand there and jack off on me?” Steve said, going for offhand but not really getting there. The slight edge to his voice and the twitch of his hips was giving him away.

“I could,” Danny said thickly. “Would you want me to?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed. “But I was also really looking forward to you fucking me.”

Dropping his hold on his dick, Danny exhaled and reached over for the lube. He got a grip on Steve’s hips and pulled them up until he was on his knees. His hands ran all over Steve’s ass, up his back, down through his hair and over his face resting on the pillow.

Danny lubed up his hand and went to town, using his fingers and his lips and his tongue to prep Steve, drawing reactions out of him that he’d never seen before. Before too long Steve was squirming wildly, a delightful mix of words and sounds falling from his mouth as he fucked himself back onto Danny’s fingers.

“Come on,” he said, spreading his knees even more and bending them to expose himself further to Danny. “Do it.”

Danny reached in a little further and crooked his fingers, brushing against his prostate and watching Steve shudder as he pulled out. He rose to his knees, and balancing with a hand wrapped around Steve’s thigh, he got a hand on his cock and lined up.

Eyes locked to where their bodies were connected, Danny couldn’t help but groan as he watched Steve open up for him. He continued to press forward impossibly slowly, stopping after only about an inch of his dick was inside Steve. He had to stop and take a deep breath, take in the sight of Steve on his knees, tied up and dying for it.

“Danny,” Steve whined softly.

“Sorry, babe,” Danny said, just as softly as he started to creep forward slowly. “You’re just too fucking hot.”

It felt like hours later, but he was finally balls-deep in Steve, his hips flush against the peach fuzz of Steve’s ass. Steve was tight and tense as a bow, his shoulders and biceps bunching as he gripped the headboard. Danny pulled back about halfway and thrust back in, amazed to see all the tension seep out of Steve’s body.

“Yeah,” Steve slurred, managing to sneak a look at Danny over his shoulder. “Faster, c’mon. It’s so good.”

Danny couldn’t really control himself anymore after that and started driving into Steve smoothly. He slowly increased the length of his thrusts until he was pulling nearly all the way out each time—Steve’s groans every time he bottomed out only spurred him on.

Steve seemingly didn’t have the energy to hold himself up anymore and had slumped down, his knees spread wide, until his stomach was nearly flat on the bed. Danny had followed him, stretching out his legs and laying his weight over Steve’s back. He couldn’t thrust as deep in this position, but he was grinding steadily and likely hitting Steve’s prostate, considering the high-pitched noises that were coming from his mouth.

Danny took a deep breath and balanced carefully, keeping up his steady thrusts into Steve while sneaking one hand behind himself. Slipping in one lubed finger, he hung his head and drew in a breath. The angle wasn’t ideal, but he’d make do. He had an idea of how he wanted this to end, and he had to keep it together.

A couple minutes later he slid in a second finger and managed to stroke over his prostate a few times. Sufficiently close to the edge, he withdrew his fingers before he got a cramp in his hand and rose back up to his knees. He lifted Steve’s hips along with him, not wanting him to get any friction from the sheets.

Practically boneless, Steve was letting Danny manhandle him and yank his hips up with each thrust. Danny moaned, feeling his climax quickly approaching, and he thrust a little faster. Steve was so hot and so tight that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Sure enough, then it was there, crashing over him like a wave as he held himself still deep inside Steve.

Steve yelped a little but his body didn’t twitch, so Danny knew he hadn’t come yet. Perfect. He took a second to catch his breath, but apparently it was one second too long because Steve was groaning below him—thrusting his hips against nothing. Danny pulled out and flipped Steve over in one smooth motion, careful not to yank on his wrists.

“Wha—,” Steve said, looking thoroughly dazed, confused, and really turned on.

Danny just grinned at him and scooted up to straddle his hips, dropping down onto Steve’s cock in one slick movement.

Steve cried out and slammed his eyes shut. Danny closed his own eyes, breathing deep and trying to relax around the intrusion. He definitely wasn’t as well prepared as he usually was, and he could feel it. But he’d learned the other day that he really loved the feeling of Steve fucking him after he’d already come—his nerves felt a little more raw and everything was more concentrated and closer to the surface.

He lifted up and dropped down once, bracing his hands against Steve’s chest as he groaned. God, it was good.

“Danny,” Steve said desperately. “Untie me, please, I gotta touch you.”

Too overcome and aroused to argue, Danny just leaned forward and tugged on the end of the tie until it easily gave away. Steve exhaled a sigh of relief and his hands dropped immediately to Danny’s hips. He dug his fingers in, his nails sending tiny sparks of pain up Danny’s body.

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” Steve chanted, lifting Danny and working his hips furiously under his weight. “Fuck, yeah just a little—”

Danny shoved himself down one last time, clenching around Steve’s dick and gripping his biceps tightly. 

Steve threw his head back as he came, the veins of his neck in sharp relief as he thrust up hard and stayed there, arched off the bed. He blew out a breath as he dropped back down onto the bed, Danny following with a whimper.

Danny braced himself there for a second, trying to breathe, before he gingerly lifted himself off Steve and plopped down at his side. Steve’s arm immediately came up around his shoulders, and he soon found himself mashed against Steve’s hard chest.  

“We gotta do that again,” Steve said, sounding a little drunk. “That was so hot.”

Danny opened his mouth to answer but paused when he heard a little snore. He managed to turn his head enough to see Steve, totally passed out with his mouth open.

Danny shook his head, chuckling, and just attempted to get comfortable in Steve’s iron grip.


	29. On One of Their Birthdays

“Up and at ‘em, birthday boy.”

Steve vaguely heard Danny’s voice poking through his consciousness, aided by his warm hand on his back. He lifted his head off the pillow and blinked, blearily. There was Danny, out of bed and fully dressed. Which was wrong for…seven in the morning. On a weekend.

“What in the world is going on?” Steve said hoarsely. “Why are you even awake?”

“Because it’s your birthday, and I got plans.”

Steve groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. “I thought we decided not to celebrate my birthday.”

“Yeah, well, I lied.”

Steve shook his head and sat up. He leaned back on one arm and reached the other out to Danny, yanking him down and tilting his head up for a kiss. Danny indulged him for a moment, kissing him languidly and pushing a hand through his hair, before he stood up again.

“Let’s go sailor, c’mon,” Danny said, pulling the covers off Steve.

Steve fell back on the bed with another groan. There might have also been some pouting, but it was his birthday—he was entitled. “Seriously? No morning sex on my birthday? What is wrong with you?”

“Like I said, I got plans. And I made pancakes that are probably cold by now, so get your ass in gear.”

“Ooh, really? Pancakes?” Steve perked up just a bit.

“No chocolate syrup,” Danny said pointedly, glaring at Steve. “No time for those shenanigans today.”

By the time he’d downed three pancakes—with no chocolate syrup in sight—Steve was feeling a little better. “So what’re these plans, hmm?”

“Going for a hike,” Danny said, looking quite proud of himself.

“I’m sorry, did you say  _hiking_?”

“Yup. Thought we could go do that trail again, see the petroglyphs. See if we can actually do the whole thing.”

Steve swallowed hard. “Really?”

Danny nodded. “You better not find a dead body this time, though, or I’m gonna be pissed.”

“Wow, Danny,” he said, a little dumbfounded. What was that suspicious tightness behind his eyes? Fuck. “That—that means a lot.”

Danny circled the table and bent down, pressing a kiss to his hairline. “I love you, you goof,” he said fondly. “Let’s get dressed and go.”

\--

“Pretty cool, huh?” Steve said with a wide grin, spinning around to look at Danny.

“The coolest,” Danny agreed. And he was telling the truth—the petroglyphs were beautiful. And he hadn’t even really minded the hike up here. Then again, he was learning that he’d do just about anything to get that look on Steve’s face, the one where he looked so fucking _happy_ , all crinkly eyes and goofy grins.

“C’mon,” Steve said, after they’d wandered around for a while and had some water. “There’s something else I want to show you.”

They headed back down the way they’d came, but after about 10 minutes Steve turned off onto a much smaller trail. “Where are we going?” Danny said cautiously. He really had a strong preference for clear, marked trails.

“You’ll see,” Steve called over his shoulder. “It’s great, I promise.”

It wasn’t too much longer before the trail opened into a small clearing. There was a modest pond, into which crashed a large waterfall.

“Wow,” Danny said, tilting his head up to look for the top. He had to raise his voice to be heard over the roar of the water. “That’s really something.”

“I was going to bring you here, you know,” Steve said, a little shyly. “The first time.”

“Really?” Danny said as he turned to look at Steve, who nodded.

“And what would’ve happened, hmm?” Danny said curiously, pushing his hands in his pockets as he stepped toward Steve.

Steve laughed.

“Well, if I managed to scrounge up enough courage—maybe this,” he said lowly, using a big hand on Danny’s chest to push him backward until he thumped against the face of the cliff next to the waterfall.

Steve just stood there for a minute, stepping up so they were toe-to-toe and watching Danny closely. Danny unconsciously held his breath and roved his eyes over Steve’s face, cataloguing the changes in his expression. The corners of Steve’s mouth twitched and he leaned down to kiss Danny gently.

Danny pushed up into it after a minute, opening his mouth and turning the kiss decidedly less sweet. Smiling into his mouth, Steve braced both hands on the rock behind Danny and fit their bodies together tightly. Danny broke away after a sharp nip to Steve’s bottom lip and spun them around.

“This is for missing out on morning sex this morning,” Danny said with a smirk as he dropped to his knees.

Steve inhaled sharply and watched Danny unbutton his pants and shove them halfway down his thighs. Leaning forward, he dropped soft kisses along the crease of Steve’s thigh while gently stroking his cock. He closed his mouth softly over the head of Steve’s dick, and he gasped again, pressing his head back against the cliff.

“God, Danny,” he said breathlessly, reaching a hand out to cord through his hair.

“Mhmm,” Danny agreed, humming around his dick, and Steve squirmed even more. On top of how wonderful Danny’s mouth felt on his cock, the warm breeze on his skin was driving him crazy, and he could feel a faint mist from the waterfall on his face.

Danny sucked harder, fisting the base of Steve’s dick with one hand as he gently rubbed his balls with the other. His tongue was all over the place, dipping in and out of the slit and swirling around the head. Add in the tiny scrape of teeth, and Steve was practically done for.

“Danny, Danny, I’m gonna come,” Steve got out frantically as he tightened his grip on Danny’s hair. Doing it out in public, in the fresh air, was driving him over the edge faster than usual. He couldn’t help the tiny thrusts of his hips, but Danny didn’t seem to mind at all.

He felt his balls tighten, his abs clench, and then all of a sudden he was coming, bending over Danny and bracing against this shoulders as he gasped with sweet relief. “Oh god, oh god,” he chanted. He tried valiantly but couldn’t stay on his feet, instead sliding down to join Danny on the ground.

“Wow,” Steve said as he reached for Danny immediately and kissed him sloppily. He pulled away after a minute, leaning back against the cliff and breathing deeply.

“Happy birthday,” Danny said softly, his voice deliciously raspy. Steve smiled widely and kissed him again.

“Thank you. You ready to go? I want to return the favor in our big comfy bed.”

“Yeah,” Danny said, smiling. “Let’s go home, babe.”

\-- 

Steve walked up to the door, unlocking it while he said something to Danny over his shoulder. He realized something was off a split second before all the lights flipped on and about a dozen people jumped out, yelling  _surprise_.

Steve flinched and instinctively reached for the non-existent gun at his hip before his brain kicked in and he relaxed. Wow, there were a lot of people in his house.

“Happy birthday, buddy,” Danny said with a bright grin, stepping up behind him and clapping him on the shoulder. “Did we get you?”

“Yeah,” Steve said hoarsely, his heart still racing. “Completely.”

“Uncle Steve!” Grace yelled as she fought her way out of the crowd and ran toward him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he bent over slightly to hug her. “Happy birthday!”

“Aw, thanks, Gracie. I’m glad you’re here.”

She looked up at him and wrinkled her nose a bit. “You’re kinda stinky.”

Steve laughed. “Sorry about that. Danno and I went hiking this morning. We’ll go take a swim in the ocean to rinse off.”

“Did we surprise you?” Apparently Steve’s smell wasn’t too repellant because she was still hanging onto him.

“100 percent,” Steve said honestly, nodding.

“This whole surprise party was actually Grace’s idea,” Danny said, smiling at his daughter and reaching out to tug at one of her pigtails.

“Really?” Steve said, leaning back a bit to look at Grace.  

Grace nodded wildly. “Yeah! Danno said we should have a party for your birthday, and I suggested a surprise party.”

“I’ve never had a surprise party before, so thank you.”

“Danno warned me that you might think we were bad guys or say some bad words, but you didn’t.”

Everyone laughed, Steve maybe the loudest.


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've made it to the end of June! Thank you to everyone who has been following along, and thank you thank you thank you to those who have commented! I'm new to this fandom and new to fic, so I really appreciate the support. :)
> 
> I will be turning this into a series and adding a couple more stories...the first one should be up in about 10 days or so.

“Wow,” Danny said as he and Steve piled into the house. Just a few seconds of being outside, and they were completely soaked through and dripping. He winced—wet underwear was the worst.

Oahu was in for a harsh band of thunderstorms, and they’d barely made it home from work as the swirling rain filled the roads. Danny had never seen Steve drive so slowly, clutching the steering wheel and peering carefully out the windshield as they made their way through the streets.

“I’ll go get a couple towels,” Steve said, stripping off his pants and shirt and leaving them in a heap by the door.

Danny stood there and tried to get some of the water out of his hair when he heard a loud crack of thunder. The lights flickered once and then went out completely. Even though it was only late afternoon, due to the storm it was nearly pitch-black in the house.

“Aw shit.”

Steve soon appeared in front of him, holding out a towel and a blessedly dry pair of boxers. Danny patted himself dry as best he could and peeled off his wet, clammy clothes.

“It’s gonna get really hot in here, isn’t it?” Danny said ruefully.

Steve just nodded—no A/C and a day in the 90s meant they were in for a long, hot night, especially since they couldn’t open the windows. He grabbed their sopping pile of clothes and headed for the laundry room.

“Come on,” he called over his shoulder, “help me make sure all the windows are closed.”

They fumbled their way through the house, closing windows and checking on things before they ended up in the kitchen.

“Want me to light some candles or something?” Steve asked.

“Nah,” Danny said. “It’ll just make it hotter in here, I think.” It was already stifling, and Danny could feel the sweat beading at the back of his neck and beginning to drip down his bare back.

“You hungry?” Steve asked, poking through the cabinets. “We shouldn’t open the fridge, though, it’ll help keep it cool. If we’re lucky the power will only be out for a couple hours.”

Danny thought about it for a second but shook his head. “Not really, I’m just hot.”

“Yeah, you are,” Steve said with a little grin as he turned and crowded Danny against the cabinets.

Danny laughed as he braced his hands against the counter behind him. He pressed his hips against Steve’s, just a little, and looked up at him. “And that is a terrible line.”

Steve shrugged. “Don’t care. We’re getting hitched, so that means you have to put up with all my bad lines.”

“Wait, really?” Danny asked, leaning back and pretending to ponder. “I might have to rethink this whole thing then.”

Steve gasped theatrically. “Take that back, or I won’t fuck you like I know you want me to.”

“You don’t know I want that,” Danny said, trying for nonchalant. He’d be closer to succeeding if he couldn’t feel his dick hardening against Steve’s through the thin fabric of their boxers.

Steve rolled his eyes and pressed his hips harder against Danny’s. “Yeah, right. Plus, there’s nothing else to do.”

“There’s nothing else to do, he says!” Danny said, throwing his hands into the air and shaking his head sadly. “It’s official, the romance is completely dead. That happened even sooner than I thought, figured we could have a few more good months.”

Scoffing, Steve leaned down and swooped Danny up into a bridal carry. “I’ll show you romance.”

“Nope, nope, nope,” Danny said, squirming in Steve’s arms. “Put me down, caveman.”

Steve steadfastly ignored him and headed up the stairs, huffing just a bit—Danny was a lot more solid than he looked.

“Might be time to lay off the malasadas, buddy,” Steve said with a fond smile as he tossed Danny on the bed, where he landed with a satisfying bounce.

“Or maybe you’re just getting weak in your old age,” Danny shot back. But he was smiling as Steve crawled toward him.

Steve paused, kneeling over Danny and letting his eyes wander over his bare torso. Thanks to the heat, he had a delicious flush that started on his cheeks and spread down in tendrils toward his chest, and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was breathing a little heavily, his blue eyes even brighter than usual. Fuck, he was hot.

He lowered himself slowly, eyes locked on Danny’s, until their chests met and Steve nearly gasped from the feel of their combined heat. He leaned down further to capture Danny’s lips, his heart aching sweetly as Danny opened up to him, all easy and with no resistance to speak of.

Danny swept his tongue into Steve’s mouth, nibbled on his lower lip, and Steve’s arousal ratcheted up from slow and easy to _now now now_ in about half a second. He pressed down harder against Danny with a smooth roll of his hips and worked a hand into Danny’s hair. Yanking a bit to expose Danny’s neck, Steve got his lips on him and didn’t let up, too overcome to yield to his normal limits. He pulled back, grinned at the dark mark, and knew he would get yelled at tomorrow.

Steve moved back to Danny’s lips, kissing and nipping and licking as Danny’s hands moved restlessly over his back, arching off the bed and giving back as good as he was getting.

“God, Danny,” Steve said as he pulled back. He got a hand on Danny’s hip and pulled. “Over, flip over, please.”

Danny obeyed without hesitation, eagerly shifting onto his stomach, and that sent another surge of heat through Steve. “What do you want, babe?” Steve said, tugging Danny’s boxers off and doing the same to his own. He needed to hear him say it.

Danny looked over his shoulder, and the dark look in his hazy eyes made Steve’s cock jerk, bumping against his stomach and leaving a little drip of pre-come behind. “You gotta fuck me, Steve, please,” he rambled, the words spilling out of his mouth low and fast. “Do it like you said you would, like you know I want it.”

Steve swallowed hard and reached into the nightstand for the lube.

“Knees, babe,” he rasped, giving Danny’s ass a light smack as he liberally slicked up his hand.

Danny obeyed and moved to his knees and elbows, giving Steve a tantalizing view of his ass and his balls, hanging heavy below his cock. He blew out a loud breath and walked on his knees to nestle right up behind Danny. He watched his hand as he slowly circled Danny’s hole with his fingers, getting him all messy with lube and waiting until Danny was impatiently pushing back against him.

“For fuck’s sake, Steve,” Danny gritted out.

Steve smiled a little to himself and stretched out over Danny, thrusting one finger in as he kissed and bit at the back of Danny’s neck. He eagerly lapped up the drops of sweat that had gathered there, savored the taste of him, and slipped in another finger. Stilling his hand, Steve let Danny just fuck back against his fingers while he pulled back a little and watched the muscles in his shoulders and back bunch and release as he moved.

“That’s enough, babe,” Danny said, his voice sounding like he’d already been fucked. “Come on, come on.”

“Nahh,” Steve said slowly. He ignored his dick, which desperately wanted to listen to Danny.

Ignoring Danny’s whine, Steve pulled out, slicked his hand again unnecessarily, and slid back in with three fingers. Danny keened and pressed his face into the pillow. Steve reached in a little further, crooked his fingers, and thoroughly enjoyed watching the tremor spread through Danny’s body as he poked at his prostate.

“If you keep going, I am going to come, and I am going to be really fucking pissed,” Danny said, obviously trying hard to control his voice.

Steve pretended to be confused. “Why in the world would you be mad about having an orgasm?” He continued the movements of his hand, circling and spreading his fingers, though he did stop his attentions to Danny’s prostate.

“Because _somebody_ promised that he’d fuck me,” Danny said, turning his head to look at Steve. “And I would really appreciate it if he would just fucking do it.”

“Wow,” Steve said. He crooked his fingers one last time before he pulled out and wiped his hand on Danny’s ass. “And you accused _me_ of killing the romance.”

Danny opened his mouth to respond, but Steve cut him off by thrusting in to the hilt with one smooth stroke. A strangled moan was all that came out of Danny as he braced himself for a second before thrusting back against Steve.

Steve had to take a second to take a deep breath, gripping Danny’s hips tight so he couldn’t move. He let it out slowly, causing Danny to shiver as the cool air wafted over the warmed skin of his back. The heat between them was overwhelming—the heat surrounding Steve’s dick was nearly matched by the temperature in the room.

“You gotta talk to me, Danny,” Steve said as he snapped his hips forward sharply. “Tell me what you want, tell me how you want it.”

“Damn it, Steve,” Danny said, and Steve jerked involuntarily at the sound of his voice, hoarse and rough.

“I, uh, I can’t—can’t even _think_ ,” Danny said lowly, pushing back hard. He sounded completely out of it, and Steve wasn’t entirely proud of how that made warmth spread through his chest.

“Then you can just lie there and take it,” Steve said. He ran his hand up Danny’s back, scratching lightly and sliding easily through the sweat. Danny groaned and started to slump down onto the bed, spreading his knees wide.

“Ah,” Steve said sharply, strengthening his grip on Danny’s hips and yanking him back up. “Uh-uh, just like this.”

Danny whined and reached one hand down to his cock instead, but Steve grabbed it and twisted it gently behind his back. He continued to thrust deeply, pulling out nearly all the way before plunging back in again, over and over.

“Nope,” he said firmly. “No coming yet, I got plans for that dick.”

Danny was leaning on his shoulders, cheek pressed to the pillow, and each slam of Steve’s hips hitched him further up the bed.

“You gonna come?” he said breathlessly, sounding more than a little excited. “I can tell you want to. You can come in me, or you can come all over me, keep on making your mess.”

Steve groaned and screwed his eyes shut. Had he been that transparent? He loved making Danny all messy, and right now all the lube and all the sweat was really doing it for him. The thought of coming on Danny was practically too much to handle, and it drove Steve to the edge.

He pulled out with a little wince and used his grip on Danny’s hips to flip him swiftly. Dropping a hand to his dick, Steve stroked fast and roved his eyes over Danny—taking in his swollen lips, the sweat on his torso, the sheen of lube in between his legs. And that was it, his orgasm was rushing over him harsh and sweet, and he came, spilling wetly all over Danny’s abs and his hard cock.

Gasping for breath, Steve collapsed next to Danny and leaned over to kiss him lazily. Danny immediately rolled over, sliding against Steve and thrusting against the slick skin of Steve’s thigh.  

“God, that was hot,” Danny said, and Steve could only nod. He managed to work a hand between them and smear his come further over Danny’s skin.

“Can I fuck you?” Danny whispered. He leaned up to kiss Steve deeply, robbing him of all the breath he’d managed to regain.

Steve broke the kiss to nod frantically, and he shamelessly spread his legs so Danny could crawl between them. He fumbled for the lube and grinned at Steve as he dripped it copiously all over his hand and Steve’s ass. Steve was still recovering from his orgasm, working through the little shakes, and so he arched hard off the bed as Danny immediately sank in with two fingers.

“ _Fuck_ , Danno,” he gasped. “Come on, just do it, please. I don’t care if it hurts a little, just c’mon and fuck me.”

Danny kneeled over him and stroked along his own abs, wiping up some of Steve’s come and using the filthy mixture to lube his dick. Steve groaned and shut his eyes, the image too much for him to bear as Danny bent down and inched just the head of his cock into Steve’s body.

Steve cried out as the delicious stretch set off more sparks inside his body. He waited, holding his breath, for Danny to shove all the way in and take him. But Danny wasn’t moving, just holding there and barely holding Steve open. Where he suddenly got all of this willpower, Steve had no idea.

“You like making a mess, don’t you?” Danny murmured into his ear. “Making me all filthy.”

Steve whimpered and tried to move, tried to fuck himself down onto Danny’s cock, but the grip Danny had on his hips was bruising. Danny finally moved his hips, but he moved them _backward_ , and Steve wasn’t even ashamed of his whine. Danny continued with the tiny motions of his hips, nudging just the head in and then pulling all the way out before starting over again. Steve was dying—the stretch was amazing, but he needed more of Danny in him and he needed it now.

“Yeah,” Steve said, hoping that if he talked, Danny would take mercy on him and fuck him properly. He purposefully didn’t clear his throat, knowing that the raspy note to it definitely turned Danny on. “Love coming all over you, making you sweaty, making a fucking mess.”

Danny growled and thrust all the way in, causing Steve’s breath to hitch. But he managed to keep talking, brokenly, as Danny thrusted. “Love feeling your sweat drip on me as you fuck me, love how we’re sticking to the sheets. Can feel the lube dripping out of my ass, wish it were your come instead. Can’t wait for you to come on me, wherever the fuck you want to, and add to the mess. Mmm, fucking love it. Look, I’m already getting hard again.”

And he was, amazingly, though maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised considering how Danny was pummeling his prostate and how this was most definitely the hottest—figuratively and literally—sexual experience of his life.

Steve looked up at Danny, pupils blown, hair sticking to his forehead, looking generally wrecked. He kept up the vigorous pace of his thrusts, and Steve had to brace one hand against the headboard to keep from banging his head.

“Babe,” Danny said urgently. He smoothed a hand down his stomach, collecting all the mess, and reached down to grip Steve’s dick firmly.

“Danny,” Steve responded, trying desperately to thrust up into Danny’s filthy hand at the same time as he fucked down onto his cock. “Where do you wanna come, babe? I want it, wherever you want.”

Danny moaned, long and low, and he tensed beautifully. Steve could feel him pulse inside of him once, twice, before he pulled out and finished coming, long ropes landing across Steve’s cock and dripping down the shaft.

Steve let out a whistling breath and immediately dropped a hand to stroke his dick, running his fingers through Danny’s come and spreading it further across his skin. Danny whined as he watched him and reached out his own hand to tangle his fingers with Steve’s.

Steve sat up, leaned against the headboard, and pulled a nearly boneless Danny into his lap. He lifted him up—Danny’s hands coming automatically to rest on Steve’s shoulders—and sat him right back down all the way onto his cock.

Danny threw his head back and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Steve grinned and thrust up. Danny was still impossibly tight around him, but thanks to the sweat and the come and the lube, they slid together so sweet and easy.

“Oh my god, Steve,” Danny said, bringing their heads together as he continued to let Steve lift him up and down. Steve grinned—he loved it when Danny started to ramble. “Do you have any, uh, any idea how much I love it when you fuck me after I’ve come? Everything just feels so, so…”

Danny’s words trailed off as Steve thrust harder. He didn’t have a lot of leverage under Danny to make very long thrusts, so he lifted Danny up instead, grunting with the effort. A few minutes later Danny seemed to regain control of his faculties, and he began moving up and down on his knees.

Steve sighed with relief and leaned back to watch. He ran his hands up Danny’s thighs, collecting the sweat, and snuck his fingers into Danny’s crack. He gently probed around where they were connected and groaned. His dick thrusting into Danny was giving off so much heat and friction he could feel it.

The air between them was thick and stifling, oppressive and warm and reeking of sex. Steve couldn’t get enough of it. He breathed deeply and could practically taste themselves in the air. Leaning forward, he licked what he could reach, Danny’s nipple.

“I’m gonna come, babe,” he managed to say as he could feel the orgasm curling around the base of his spine. This one was approaching slower and steadier, but he could tell the result was going to be just as intense.

Danny just grinned at him and leaned back, bracing on his arms behind him as he languidly moved up and down on Steve’s cock. Steve groaned and fought to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of this view. Danny’s body was completely on display, and he was dripping in sweat. Steve could pick out the dull sheen of the lube and the drying streaks of his come decorating his skin. He was a fucking mess, and it was all due to Steve. And apparently it was doing something for Danny, too, because his cock was hardening and starting to rise from where it rested against his thigh. Steve reached out a hand, unable to keep from touching it, and the thick stickiness was turning him on even more.

Danny reached behind himself a little awkwardly, bending down to swipe his fingers across Steve’s hole. Steve groaned and thrust up harder, dislodging Danny in his efforts. Steve could tell he was dripping a bit, Danny’s come seeping out from when he’d fucked Steve just a few minutes ago, and Danny was collecting all of it. He pulled off Steve’s dick and used that hand to stroke him, pressing the warm come into his skin.

Steve cried out and couldn’t help it—he wanted to last a little longer, but he just couldn’t. Danny had a firm grip on his cock, and he rubbed his palm over the head and aimed it carefully at himself. Steve watched as he came all over Danny’s abs, the thick liquid sliding down onto his cock and settling into the curls around the base. Steve whimpered and felt totally spent. But judging from the sight of Danny’s dick, an angry red and practically throbbing, they wasn’t done.

“I am going to fuck you into this mattress, Steven,” Danny growled as he flipped him over and rammed all the way in, bottoming out with one thrust.  

Steve choked out a little sob, utterly at Danny’s mercy here on his stomach and completely loving it. His dick was sore and tender against the sheets, but he didn’t even care. All he could concentrate on was Danny’s slick cock, driving in him again and again and again, and the way Danny’s torso, soaking wet with _Steve’s_ mess, slid against his back. He wished desperately that he could get it up again because he was definitely still turned on, but he knew there was no fucking way.

Steve pulled his knees toward his chest, allowing Danny to drive into him deeper. His hands were running all over Steve’s body, sliding through the sweat, and suddenly there were fingers forcing their way into Steve’s mouth.

He groaned around them and thrust back against Danny as hard as he could. He didn’t even mind the taste of the lube when it was mixed with their come, sweat, and the taste of Danny’s skin. He swirled his tongue eagerly around Danny’s fingers and licked up all of their taste.

“You like that, Steve?” Danny said as he replaced his fingers with a few from his other hand. “You like our mess?” Steve sucked hard in response and scraped his teeth against the pads of Danny’s fingers, unbelievably thrilled that Danny was indulging him in this.

Steve felt like his whole body was on fire—due to the heat of the room, the overwhelming heat of Danny on top of him, and the shivery feeling every time Danny thrust deep into him. God, and the obscene wet slap every time Danny’s balls smacked against his ass…Steve was pretty damn sure he would be able to get off from that noise alone.

Danny suddenly cried out and froze, his breath coming in stuttering pants against the back of Steve’s neck, and Steve could feel him spill inside of him. He slumped down onto Steve, who welcomed the warm weight and sank further into the mattress.

They exchanged sloppy, lazy kisses over Steve’s shoulder until Danny moved with an exaggerated groan and flopped down next to Steve.

“Oh my god,” Danny said, throwing his arm across his eyes. “I am dead. You did it, you finally killed me. I am definitely not moving for like, a month.”

“How about a cool shower?” Steve said, trailing his hand through the quickly-drying mess of sweat, lube, and come that had collected on Danny’s torso.

“That sounds amazing,” Danny admitted. “But can you bring it to me here in bed?”

Steve laughed and hopped out of bed.

“The amount of energy you have is disgusting,” Danny said, pointing at him. “You are in your late thirties—don’t give me that look, it’s true—and we just had a _lot_ of sex, you should be passed out. Just like me.”

“Come on, Danno,” Steve said softly. “Shower with me.”

Danny sighed laboriously but moved without further complaint, making a big show of rolling over and swinging his legs out of bed. Steve walked gingerly toward the bathroom and flipped the shower on. His legs were a little shaky, and he was careful as he stepped in, sighing in relief as the cool water hit his overheated skin.

Steve turned and offered a hand to Danny. He made room under the spray, and Danny groaned obscenely as the cool water hit him. Steve’s brain perked up, but his dick practically rolled his eyes at him. Yeah, right, buddy.

Steve wet a washcloth and began to gently rub down Danny, washing away all the mess that he’d lovingly put there. Danny reached up for a long kiss.

“Do you realize that we have had sex I think every day since we got together? As happy as my dick is—seriously, he’s just ecstatic with this turn of events—he’s thinking about lodging a protest. We gotta take tomorrow off.”

Steve laughed, a little wildly, and leaned down to rest his forehead against Danny’s. “Whatever you want, Danno.”


End file.
